A little innocent Tawny
by Joseph Ida
Summary: Tawnypaw is the youngest of her three siblings and is constantly getting pushed around. However a misinterpreted prophecy means she will have to bring up the brunt of "New Life" can she handle this and how? Rated T for some sensitive topics being thrown around. Warriors belongs to its original owners, I own nothing.
1. Introductions

0

**Allegiances: (Yes I'm switching things around by introducing the characters first.)**

**Thunderclan**

**Leader:** Rowanstar (Light ginger tom with white splotches and amber eyes)

**Deputy: **Featherfur (Lean gray and white she-cat with dark brown eyes)

**Medicine cat: **Shadowstep (Dark gray tabby tom with light brown eyes)

**Warriors: (Toms and she cats without kits)**

Ferntail (Dark Gray she-cat with black flecks and blue eyes)

Ashpelt (Dark gray tom with black flecks and green Eyes)

Apprentice: Daisypaw

Snowstorm: (Large white tom with dark brown eyes)

Brightspots (White she-cat with ginger splotches and yellow eyes)

Toadleap (Molted brown tom with brown eyes)

Rosepetal (Dusty reddish-brown she-cat with light blue eyes)

Apprentice: Yewpaw

Poppyspots (Tortoiseshell and white she-cat with green eyes)

Apprentice: Ripplepaw

Sorrelfoot (Tawny colored tom with amber eyes)

Apprentice: Jaypaw

Swiftbreeze (Long legged tabby tom with brown eyes)

Alderfur (Dark ginger she-cat with amber eyes)

Apprentice: Berrypaw

Crowstorm (Black tom with white patches and green eyes)

Apprentice: Tawnypaw

Pineshade (Dark Brown tabby she-cat with dark brown eyes)

**Apprentices: (Cats that are training to become warriors)**

Daisypaw (Cream colored she-cat with brown eyes)

Yewpaw (Yellow tabby tom with leaf green eyes)

Ripplepaw (Silver she-cat with darker flecks and dark blue eyes)

Jaypaw (Dark ginger she-cat with a black tail and amber eyes)

Berrypaw (White tom with a stubby tail and dark brown eyes)

Tawnypaw (Yellow she-cat with a white underbelly, gray splotches and green eyes)

**Queens: (She-cats nursing or expecting kits)**

Frostcloud (White she-cat with deep blue eyes)

Tulipleaf (Light molted tabby with amber eyes, Mother of Jaypaw, Berrypaw and Tawnypaw)

(Tawnypaw might end up back in the nursery later on.)

**Elders: (Former Warriors and Queens now retired)**

Stormstrike (Battle scarred tabby with Light green eyes)

Mousetail (Dark gray she-cat with darker flecks and hazel eyes)

**Shadowclan: (Up to the reader to make cats)**

**Windclan (Up to the reader to make the cats)**

**Riverclan (Up to the reader to make the cats)**

**[A/N]: Also big thanks to Grayshadow Warrior for creating characters such as Crowstorm, Pineshade, Yewpaw and Ripplepaw. I am currently accepting cats for Shadowclan, Windclan and Riverclan since I only did Thunderclan cats. If you make a cat as a review (As long as the character isn't a Mary sue or Gary/Marty Stu, your name will be featured and thanked for creating an OC. Without further ado, let's begin. Also Pairings with Tawnypaw will be allowed since she will probably bear a lot of kits with some possibly dying early in life.**

Prologue

Several cats huddled around a bright puddle in Starclan. Their eyes were focused on the puddle as something was building.

"There is some sort of Prophecy. I don't know what it says." A Blue she-cat mewed.

"Hang on let me see what it says." A tortoiseshell she-cat responded. "Out of the bushes will be the tawny that will have new life for the clans."

"It must be Tawnykit. She will bring new life to the forest." A white tom mewed.

"What's so special about her?" A black she cat asked as she walked over. "Any she-cat can have new life but I don't find her special." She mewed knowing she was in denial about the prophecy.

"We understand since we don't know much about this prophecy yet. We're just assuming its Tawnykit." The Blue she-cat responded.

"We could be right but noting is solid as of yet." The tom responded.

"Then I suggest we pay close attention to Tawnykit. We do not want any info spilling out that someone else could be it." The Tortoiseshell she-cat responded.

"Good luck trying to figure out a poorly written prophecy." The Black She-cat responded before she walked away from the clouds.


	2. Bearings on new land

When the sun rose the next day, Tawnykit's eyes squinted as the beams of light shined through the thicket of the nursery. She cuddled up with her mother Tulipleaf as she felt cold. It was the beginning of Newleaf but the snow was still deep in some places due to the very rugged terrain. The Leafbare before was really harsh, Frostcloud's kits perished from the extreme cold and Jaykit, her sister caught greencough and nearly died before they found the catnip that was used to cure it. Their other sister Sweetkit has died from Scarlet fever during the leafbare, a kit sickness upon which it was a death sentence for the kits who contracted it. Berrykit soon woke up as he stretched out across the nursery. It was clear they were old enough to become apprentices but all were excited except for Tawnykit.

"Wake up Tawnykit, today is a very special day." Tulipleaf mewed licking her pudgy kit awake. Tawnykit's green eyes opened as there were still lots of snow on the ground despite Newleaf beginning.

"Why is there still snow on the floor, I thought Newleaf was here." Tawnykit mewed as she and her siblings were starting to make their way out of the Nursery.

"Newleaf is here but since we're high up, it takes a while for the snow to completely thaw. Plus you must be alert on these mountain ledges. One slip means death for a cat, a goat and maybe even a hawk." Tulipleaf mewed. Soon all four cats were out of the Nursery as more cats were beginning to wake up.

Thunderclan's camp was unusual being high up in the mountains. Their camp was a large flat surface area, surrounded by mountains. Hardly any trees grew on these rough surfaces and because of this, their prey was very different. They ate Hares, Hawks, Mice, Groundhogs and the occasional Mountain goat that was abundant during the warmer seasons if they were willing to risk it. Shadowstep the medicine cat had come up with a genius idea to having herbs readily available since certain herbs were often hard to find on these mountain surfaces. He knew to grow them to ensure to having a good stock of them so they wouldn't go out foraging for herbs during the colder parts of the season. Rowanstar soon woke up as he stretched his legs as he felt the snow crunch under the pads of his paws. He looked over to see Tulipleaf pad out with her three kits while Jaykit and Berrykit were nudging Tawnykit along.

"Come on move it." Berrykit hissed as he pushed Tawnykit along to make sure she kept up.

"If you didn't eat so much you would be able to keep up." Jaykit hissed. Soon Tulipleaf turned around staring at her kits.

"That is enough you two; keep this up and Tawnykit will be the only one who gets to be an apprentice." Tulipleaf hissed scolding her kits teasing behavior on their sister.

"Yes Tulipleaf." Berrykit and Jaykit mewed as they knew to not tease her. Rowanstar looked at them.

"I see, your kits are ready to become apprentices, sorry if I had to delay their ceremony for half a moon since the snow was too much to bring us out to try to look for food. Luckily Newleaf will be able to bring new life to the mountains." Rowanstar mewed.

"Yeah especially since we spent a good amount of time hibernating through the Leafbare. We couldn't hold any gatherings since the temperature was too frigid for any of us to leave the warmth of our dens. Now many of us look half-starved except for my kits." Tulipleaf responded.

"Then it's clear we need as much prey as possible before the next Leafbare hits, I don't want any of us to dance around not doing anything." Rowanstar responded. He soon went up to the high ledge of the camp which was a cluster of rocks. "All cats old enough to catch their own prey, gather under the high ledge for a clan meeting." All the cats soon woke up as they padded from the warmth of their dens, many of them thin and starving from hibernation. "The great freeze has now lifted as we can begin life as normal but first Tulipleaf has announced that half a moon ago that her kits were ready to become apprentices but the snow and frigid cold have kept us all in our dens but I still kept that promise. Jaykit, Berrykit and Tawnykit step forward." The three apprentices all walked forth to where Rowanstar was standing above them. "Do you three wish to begin your training as warriors for Thunderclan?"

"We do, yes please." The apprentices mewed in unison as they were excited.

"Okay good. Until you get your warrior names you will be called Jaypaw, Berrypaw and Tawnypaw. Jaypaw, your mentor will be Sorrelfoot, Berrypaw your mentor will be Alderfur and Tawnypaw your mentor will be Crowstorm. I expect you all to learn the knowledge and wisdom from your mentors and good luck to all. We could use all the help we could get." Rowanstar mewed before his last sentence turned somber as it was like a cry for help. Tawnypaw trekked through the snow with her new mentor. Two other cats padded up to them as they were all thin from the leafbare hibernation.

"So you ready to hunt?" Crowstorm asked.

"We are but I see you got yourself a new apprentice, we might as well show Tawnypaw the clan's borders." Rosepetal mewed as Yewpaw bounced along the snow excitedly.

"Congrats on becoming an apprentice, I'm sure we can hunt and fight together as friends!" Yewpaw mewed excitedly as he continued to bounce up and down in the snow.

"Easy there Yewpaw, your always overly excited so calm down." Rosepetal responded trying to calm Yewpaw down. "Sorry, Yewpaw is kind of a pawful, he's always got boundless energy and he sometimes gets distracted from his job and comes home with little prey sometimes. Rowanstar had delayed his warrior ceremony for a moon and a half until he gets his act together."

"It's understandable, but we need to get a move on before it becomes frigid again." Crowstorm responded. The four cats began to trek their way through the snowy mountainside.

The sun was rising and the snow was beginning to thaw a bit as the four cats struggled to stay on top of the snow to try to not sink through. Yewpaw was racing far ahead while Tawnypaw was struggling to keep up.

"Yewpaw slow down this is Tawnypaw's first time out of camp." Rosepetal called out. Soon they came to their very first border."

"Over there over that ridge is Shadowclan's territory, they often have the best place to hunker down for the winter when those blizzards set in. They are often eating Groundhogs for their sustenance as they are good at digging them out. They can also prey on stoats and stoats are rare in Thunderclan territory so their always eager to start a fight." Crowstorm mewed. He soon turned to his left and continued on his way. The other three cats followed.

A little while later they stumbled across the carcass of a mountain goat that was getting picked apart by Golden eagles with a few ravens sitting in the background waiting for their turn. Soon the goat was picked clean when Crowfrost and the others arrive and all the birds fly off.

"You can see that generations of harsh climates have moved us further and further westward from the original forest to the great lake to the surrounding mountains after the biggest chunk of land that was inhabited and taken over by twolegs. We lost many cats in the so called push chasing the setting sun. But one of the benefits of living so high up in the mountains is that Twolegs become a rare sight. They have no intention of settling in these mountains despite the mountains being full of activity so we pushed northward to avoid the monsters." Crowstorm mewed reflecting on how their turbulent past has shaped them to become more adaptable to the climate around them. "Now one of the rules here is that you can scavenge the corpses of the goats since one goat might be too heavy to drag back to camp so we eat them out here." He soon began to tear away at the scraps of the goat as he began to feed the traveling cats. Tawnypaw had the first taste of warm meat in moons and she relished it. Soon they had their fill and kept moving,

"Also what's a monster?" Tawnypaw asked.

"You don't want to figure out. They are rarer than twolegs but when they do come they carry sticks upon which they set up their eyes alongside the mountain they even take up and write on pieces of stone with sticks before attaching a collar to us and release us. If a monster gets right on top of you, you're dead." Crowstorm responded. They continued to walk along the snow before they got to a little trickling stream. The stream was still pretty frozen but the thaw meant that the ice was beginning to release.

"Follow this stream and you will end up in Windclan. Windclan specializes in speed and the flat ground that grows abundant grass makes it perfect estate for hunting hare and goats sometimes are present on those grounds foraging for grass." Rosepetal mewed telling them about the stream. She soon turned southward as the other cats followed. They soon arrived at a large ash tree that was growing from the rocky soil.

"That's the tree that the gatherings usually happen when we are able to hold them. We often try to make peace here but everyone has different demands. This is a neutral piece of land and in the words of Juniperstar. A place for a gathering is meant for a time of celebration, spreading the news among different clans. A time of tradition and personal freedom, we should often celebrate our accomplishments and spread our ideas to other clans to benefit us all for many moons ahead." Crowstorm mewed as he crunched his paws up in the snow.

"Who's Juniperstar?" Tawnypaw asked.

"Juniperstar is a Tortoiseshell and white tom with icy blue eyes. He was one of Thunderclan's wisest leaders. He often had the knowledge to solve the problems of the other clans before all-out war would ensure over the smallest thing. He often said it's not size or numbers that won't win you the fight, it's about smarts and he was very knowledgeable. He was the first cat to discover spices and it became clan tradition to use spices on all of your fresh-kill. I wish he was the cat who also discovered the cultivation of herbs and said spices." Crowstorm mewed.

"Also another question, what are spices?" Tawnypaw asked.

"Spices are used for two purposes. First it makes fresh-kill taste a lot better and second it keeps Fresh-kill from becoming Crowfood for a longer period of time than regular Fresh-kill." Rosepetal responded before they moved south to go see what the last clan territory. "Spices that Juniperstar introduced were often very hard to find so we kind of made our own when Juniperstar was replaced with the next leader in line. And then it was Ripplestar of Thunderclan who discovered the Cultivation of spices. Our spices are large root tubers mixed in with catnip and seeds of Blackberries."

"Well we are at Riverclan's border. Their camp is right by a series of rapids that often brings the summer salmon up to spawn. The clans go crazy since the Salmon make up a good bulk of our hibernation fuel." Crowstorm respond. "They pretty much have the best territory out of us all. And Skyclan has the furthest to travel to get to the gathering. Wish we could take you through but we'll get caught by a patrol."

"I see you still have some of that Hibernation fuel left over." Yewpaw sneered poking at Tawnypaw's pudgy underbelly.

"That's enough, no need to push her around." Crowstorm responded.

"I'll take us all back to camp upon which we could settle down. We'll be feeding on grass and sedge until the snow completely melts." Rosepetal mewed. Soon they turned around and padded back to camp.

"Back at camp, Shadowstep was busy plowing his field for the growth of herbs and mixture for the spice they used.

"How was your tour of the territory?" Sorrelfoot asked.

"Tawnypaw had trouble keeping up but she did manage." Crowstorm responded.

"I guess one cat should be learning to get their bearings being outside the camp for the first time." Alderfur responded. "Berrypaw was falling into the snow as his stumpy legs couldn't support his weight."

"I believe we should all get some rest as the snow will be melting away." Crowstorm responded before he padded away with Tawnypaw.

**[A/N]: Boy what an introduction. I wanted to experiment to see if the original clans adapted to mountain life and how the landscape influences their culture. It might seem strange but it makes sense the more you read it. So clan cats have adapted to the new terrain and they changed significantly. Keep reading to find out what is going to happen next.**


	3. walk on the territory

It was a quarter-moon ever since Tawnypaw went out of the camp to go see the borders for the first time. All of Thunderclan was in their camp for a few days due to the snow thaw being hazardous for the cats attempting to cross the mountains since it could cause an avalanche which could bury many animals in its way. Shadowstep was beginning to plant and grow the herbs and spices needed for next leaf bare. One of the tasks was to get fresh snow from the mountain tops to turn it into water to feed the herbs and spices. But for now, they can rely on the melting snow to provide the water for the plants. Tawnypaw and Crowstorm padded their way out of the camp as they were heading off to go hunt.

"Be careful, the snow is unstable on these slopes and will crumble easily." Crowstorm mewed as he continued to walk along as their paws crunched under their paws. Soon they looked out to see a herd of Mountain goats looking for food in the thawing snow looking for mosses and lichens. Crowstorm looked up and began to smell the air around for food. The goats looked like they were going to kit sometime soon and goat kits were easy prey for a capable Thunderclan warrior. Tawnypaw began to move around to the right trying to balance her weight in the snow without breaking through. However she strikes too early causing the goats to scatter. Crowstorm knew it was now or never.

Crowstorm bounded out of the snow as he pursued the fleeing goats. His paws crunched under the snow as he gave chase. However the goats were ready to defend themselves and the billy goats began to form the defensive stance even with two cats coming at them. More goats gathered, realizing they were out-numbered, the two cats called off the attack and went to go look for easier prey to attack.

"Remember not to spring to early, prey like that is usually on high alert and instead of hare and Groundhogs that will simply bolt and run, Goats will stand their ground and fight back even when they have kits to protect." Crowstorm mewed to Tawnypaw about how to hunt. "We can try to hunt somewhere else where the prey is easier to catch."

A little while later, they padded to the south eastern part of Thunderclan's rocky territory to a small forest of pine and birch that over looked a massive boggy territory that grew three times bigger than its normal size due to the snow thaw, hares, mice and even animals as big as elk roam this boggy land for food. Crowstorm and Tawnypaw padded through the boggy territory as they looked around for food.

"Now this is the great bog. It marks the border between Thunderclan, Windclan and Riverclan. Prey runs through here from mid newleaf to mid leaffall before the animals go into hibernation. Some of our herbs and medicine are found in this swamp as well as half of our prey for Newleaf. We can practice hunting here since the ground is still hard and wouldn't give away our presence." Crowstorm mewed. Tawnypaw began to sniff around as she caught the scent of a mouse scurrying around looking for seeds to help fuel it up from months of rest. Tawnypaw began to shift her weight around to see where she was used to having her weight on. She soon began to sneak forward on the foraging mouse. The mouse looked up and saw Tawnypaw quickly close in on it. The mouse quickly bolted away as Tawnypaw swung her front paws out trapping the mouse with nowhere to run. She soon took her mouth clamping it around in her jaws. The mouse was lean and not worth much in meat but it was enough to get the clan going adding something to their meager plant diet for now.

"How did I do?" Tawnypaw asked.

"You did not bad but keep your weight from shifting forward that mouse was able to pick up your presence." Crowstorm mewed giving her some criticism. "Make sure your weight is much more balanced when you stalk so the prey doesn't know when you're coming." He soon began to lead her into another part of the swamp as a squirrel was looking for nuts it stashed away for the winter. Crowstorm turned and looked at Tawnypaw. "Watch and learn how I do it.

Crowstorm began to crouch down with his weight shifting to balance out all four of his legs. He began to sneak forward making sure not to alert the squirrel from fleeing. He soon leaped from the underbrush pouncing on the squirrel, biting the head as the squirrel quickly went limp. Crowstorm raised his head in triumph with the prize snagged in his jaws.

"It must have taken you a while to master that." Tawnypaw mewed as she was impressed.

"It takes a lot of practice to try to master so I suggest we should keep moving. I'll teach you how to fight once you master the art of catching prey." Crowstorm responded as they were beginning to pad through the boggy marsh looking for more prey when they spotted another animal lean walking around in the woods. A brown bear was awake from its hibernation and it was looking for food. While bears were completely omnivorous, they were super aggressive to those that approach it. And trailing behind the Brown Bear were three cubs. "That's a bear; I suggest not going near it as they are capable of killing a clan cat with one blow. It's a reason why we don't hunt in this part of our territory very often. The animals are capable of killing us easily if we're not careful and the mud can swallow cats whole if it's not hard." They soon padded away from the marsh to go look for prey in the open slopes.

Back on the open slopes they were busy trying to locate more prey in the slush as they spotted more mountain goats moving up the slopes in small groups. It was clear they were heading up the mountain but for what. They ignored them as they continued padding up the slope of the mountain back to camp. The creek that was flowing near their camp was swollen with melting snow. The soft path was inaccessible to the two cats due to the freezing water. A mink swam through the river looking for fish that were coming out from hibernation to feed. The two cats continued up the slope carrying their catches. Once they reached the camp, the cats were busy piling on what they have gathered. There wasn't much fresh kill on it but there was a good amount of early grass and shoots on there. There wasn't that many nutrients in the grass but it would be able to keep them going for a few days to curb their hunger.

"Great job on your hunt. I'm quite impressed." Daisypaw mewed as she saw the mouse and squirrel get added to the pile. "I heard Yewpaw managed to squeeze a compliment out of old Rosepetal."

"What did he catch?" Tawnypaw mewed.

"I caught a raven; it was a big one too." Yewpaw responded as he puts the raven down in the fresh kill pile.

"Congrats, I'm sure I will be a warrior first." Daisypaw sneered.

"That's enough Daisypaw, no need for your teasing." Ashpelt warned her sternly telling her not to get so cocky and bully those that just became apprentices. "It's a reason why your warrior ceremony has been delayed by half a moon." Rowanstar padded over to inspect the pile.

"Not bad for being gathering cats. We'll continue gathering vegetation until those goat kits come. Then there will be easy prey for a lot of us across all the clans." Rowanstar mewed. "But the goats will always come to into our territory since the terrain isn't as harsh or as steep and grass grows abundantly and quickly giving them a steady food supply for them to feed. Plus Snowstorm is our biggest warrior able to take on a 12 moon old goat kit and come out with the prize."

"How does Rowanstar know all of this?" Jaypaw asked.

"Rowanstar has been leader of Thunderclan for many moons. He knows a lot about this from his own experience and he knows how the patterns of snow, rain and sun work. Plus the goats having kits is a very important time of the newleaf season since they are helpless and have no defenses other than their parents protecting them. We seldom take on a goat as big as a fully grown tom goat but the seasons always have their fortunes." Pineshade mewed as she took the mouse from the pile to eat. The other cats knew they wanted to rest so they took their meager offerings to eats and they had to sleep off of them.

That night in Tawnypaw's sleep a strange white cat came to visit her. It greeted her as she was very confused.

"What is going on?" Tawnypaw mewed in confusion as she realized she was in an unknown place.

"We are here to deliver the prophecy that directly involves you and you will be able to take it and follow it since some cats think we are nonsense." The white cat mewed to her.

"Then what's the prophecy?" Tawnypaw asked.

"Out of the Bushes will be the tawny that will bring new life for the clans." The white cat mewed to her.

"New life? What do you mean by new life." Tawnypaw asked.

"Kits." The white cat mewed before Tawnypaw woke up.

"What does he mean by kits?" Tawnypaw mewed to herself.

**[A/N]: So the pieces are slowly coming together now but not everything is set in stone. I probably would like to spend the next few chapters building up the clan's habitat before sinking further into the prophecy. Also big thanks to the user Feathershade for the first review and I still would like the help of making the other clans. So review and come up with cats for the other three clans since I don't want to leave them blank. Keep reviewing to come up with OC's and criticism (As long as there is a valid reason behind it, I will try to make it better. I'm open to feedback.) anyway's thanks for reading.**


	4. One goat too many

The next day, Crowstorm and Tawnypaw were padding along the slushy mountainside as the snow was thawing around them. In just a moon, flowers would begin growing along the landscape but for now it was just brown and white as the two cats were moving along, the peaks in the distance would still be covered with snow until early Greenleaf. As a result, the peaks would feed the rivers with fresh water for all animals to drink. Crowstorm and Tawnypaw were approaching the western border of Thunderclan territory. There was a ridge that Tawnypaw was all too familiar with.

"What is this border ridge?" Crowstorm mewed testing her skills.

"It's the ridge to Shadowclan." Tawnypaw mewed.

"That's right; I want to bring you up the slope so that we can have a look around." Crowstorm mewed. He soon began to lead Tawnypaw up the gentle sloping ridge as they were capable climbers. They soon got to the top of the ridge which the land was flat and used as a vantage point.

"This is so beautiful." Tawnypaw mewed as she was able to see the territory down below with fresh streams and rivers flowing downward.

"Thanks. The territories to the far south are Riverclan and Skyclan. Windclan is to the east and you already know what Shadowclan is." Crowstorm mewed as he rested his head on his apprentice.

"Hey what are you two doing here?" A voice called out. The two cats turned their heads to see that three cats were approaching from the steeper part of the slope. The Shadowclan cats had huge paws and long claws that were meant for digging, their diet consisted of Groundhogs, Hares, Mice, Lemmings and the occasional Mountain goat kit.

"We're here to drive the intruders away." The deputy called out.

"Hold those claws in those paws of yours, Crowstorm doesn't mean any harm, after all, he's just showing his apprentice around." The leader mewed.

"Shadowclan cats, this is my new apprentice, Tawnypaw. Tawnypaw this Pebblestar, their leader, Falconwing, their deputy and Falconwing's apprentice Robinpaw." Crowstorm mewed to the cats that Tawnypaw should get accustomed to. "Anyways what brings you here?"

"We are busy looking for prey, the lemming population had crashed last season and we lost half of our kits due to a lack of sustainable prey." Pebblestar responded.

"We're all anxiously waiting for the Goat kits to come." Crowstorm mewed.

"More than that, the snow geese are coming to the mountains to lay their eggs and raise their young so we can more easy prey to go around, we're not as big as your clan's warriors so we don't have the strength to take on a goat queen protecting her kit." Pebblestar mewed.

"And then we'll wait for the annual salmon migration that will bring us prey." Crowstorm responded.

"Not if Ravenstar and all of Riverclan eat them all first." Pebblestar sneered. The three cats soon turned and padded away.

"What's Riverclan have to do with fish?" Tawnypaw mewed as she was curious.

"Fish are what Riverclan are used to eating. Whenever we move territories, they always need the river to feed themselves, plus they are great swimmers so there moreover used to being around rivers. Their diet changes very little as a result." Crowstorm mewed as they both padded down the hill as they went back to their side of the territory. The continued to patrol the territory as well as mark the boundaries they had. They soon moved back into the territory as they began to make their way back to camp. They spotted a Mountain goat herd that was massing together in the hundreds. Many of them were kitting and the tom goats looked over their queens as they kept an eye out for predators. Crowstorm and Tawnypaw knew that this was a good opportunity to hunt since the goats would be preoccupied for their kits and the newborn goats were still struggling to their hooves. Now was a good chance to attack. However just 20 fox lengths away, Snowstorm was stalking them. The purely white tom was in a hunter's crouch sensing that he would have the element of surprise if he got close enough to them.

Just a few tail lengths away, Swiftbreeze was closing in from another angle with Yewpaw and Rosepetal moving in from the top. It was clear that Snowstorm was going to attack first. Soon all four cats soon hit the Mountain goat herd and hit them hard. Many goats were beginning to scatter in panic as the four cats were in the middle of the herd to take out sick or old goats. Crowstorm and Tawnypaw saw this and decided to strike to the side but there was a problem. Many of the tom goats were busy flashing their big horns to try to break them apart so the predators could retreat but they only played as a distraction for the other four cats encircling the herd trying to get a nip into one of the newborn goat kits. Soon Snowstorm's eyes turned to see a goat yearling move away from the group sneezing. It was clear they separated a sick individual.

Separated from the group, this goat yearling has made a fatal mistake. The six cats began to chase the sick goat yearling down ignoring the rest of the herd. They came from all sides. Snowstorm quickly bounded over with Swiftbreeze as they both pounced on the goat together sinking their teeth and their claws into the thick leafbare hair it had but it certainly wasn't doing much but they continued to bite and scratch their way to inflict some form of injury. Rosepetal and Crowstorm ran together as they leaped onto the side of the goat with Snowstorm clamping his jaws around the back of the neck of the yearling goat. Droplets of blood began to fall onto the rocks and snow as the cats continued to attack. Yewpaw and Tawnypaw continued to attack the goat yearling from the sides and the flanks wanting to score a decisive blow. Yewpaw bit into the goat's leg as Tawnypaw pounced onto the goat's side as her claws sank deep into the goat's side. The goat continued to panic as more blood continued to spill out onto the ground. Snowstorm looked up to see a goat queen charge over and using her horns she had, jabbed Snowstorm with them sending him flying off the goat yearling. The rest of the cats jumped off the goat as the queen went over to protect the offspring. She gave off a screeching cry as Rosepetal went over to Snowstorm.

"Are you all right?" Rosepetal asked with concern.

"Yeah I'm fine; their horns don't do much compared to a goat tom." Snowstorm panted. The two goats soon walked away from the six cats. Although the goat yearling was still alive, their attack has critically wounded it and it would be a matter of time before it collapses from its wounds. "You four get back to camp, me and Swiftbreeze will finish this target off." Snowstorm got up and he and Swiftbreeze knew they had to play the tracking game to follow the goat's trail of blood.

"Go find other prey, we'll finish this hunt." Swiftbreeze mewed. The four cats left to go look for other prey. Tawnypaw was left with many questions as well.

"Why are the goats so special?" Tawnypaw asked.

"They offer a steady food supply. Thunderclan is the only clan daring enough to attack prey that is a lot bigger than us. With great hunting tactics, we often prey on the goat kits that are pretty slow and not that quick at responding. They offer the most amount of food for most of Newleaf until they migrate south passed Skyclan territory during Leaffall. They spend their Greenleaf season around the big swamp and only migrate to the mountains when the great Greenleaf rains come forcing many animals to higher ground, many goats die because of the rains flooding the rivers and it's one of the times we often take advantage of and just eat." Crowstorm mewed.

"Wow so the cats are adapted for different styles of hunting?" Tawnypaw asked.

"Yes they are, Shadowclan is good at digging, that's why they have the best dens to hibernate in, Windclan cats have very long legs which allows them to catch swift moving prey such as hares and birds. Riverclan is very specialized as they mainly eat fish. They only eat other prey if the fish are scarce. And like I said before, they are good swimmers." Crowstorm mewed. "After all we need to eat as much as we can before Leafbare sets in, I'm pretty sure that Yewpaw would want to cuddle up with a nice plump looking Tawnypaw." Tawnypaw blushed hearing Yewpaw's name. They decided to hunt.

The sun began to set when the two cats padded back into camp. Crowstorm was carrying a groundhog while Tawnypaw managed to catch a raven. The other apprentices looked in as they were not really impressed.

"Nice catch you got there." Berrypaw smirked as he knew he had caught a mouse but he had a big smile completely smug.

"My catch is better!" Jaypaw shouted as she had caught a vole that was slightly larger and with more meat than a scrawny mouse.

"Daisypaw managed to catch a Goat kit while the queen goat was off guard." Ashpelt mewed as boasted about his apprentice.

"Now if you think Daisypaw is impressive, take a look at this catch." Snowstorm mewed as he puts down the goat yearling that Tawnypaw helped attack earlier. "We managed to ambush and encircle it but escaped and it soon died from its wounds so we finished it off."

"That's impressive, well done Snowstorm." Rowanstar mewed. "I'm giving the apprentices more time to practice their skills but I see three worthy cats that are ready to be made into warriors but I still want to keep my eyes on Daisypaw and Yewpaw."

"Can we please eat? Featherfur asked. "I've been starving ever since I woke up from that deep sleep."

"We can but I would like to assign you to the dawn patrol at sun rise. It's too late to organize anymore patrols since the land is expansive enough already." Rowanstar mewed. Soon all the cats took their catches as well as the plants that some managed to gather, the vegetation in the pile was slowly being replaced with meat as the animals were slowly coming back. Shadowstep was busy treating Snowstorm's scratch he had when the goat queen attacked him earlier today, Tawnypaw as busy talking with Pineshade, Stormstrike and Ripplepaw while they were talking about their day when Daisypaw padded over with the goat kit she managed to catch earlier as she placed it by Tawnypaw.

"A true Thunderclan warrior would eat an entire goat kit." Daisypaw mewed to Tawnypaw.

"Aren't you going to have some?" Tawnypaw asked as she was nervous about having this all to herself.

"I want some of that Goat that Snowstorm managed to catch, this one is all yours." Daisypaw mewed.

"This seems a bit much." Tawnypaw mewed.

"A true warrior eats the entire thing!" Daisypaw shouted. Soon Tawnypaw gulped as she began to eat the goat kit.

Tawnypaw looked nervously as she ate the goat kit. Daisypaw looked on with a menacing look across the she-cat's face. Tawnypaw knew she didn't want to eat the whole thing but she had to sacrifice that since she didn't want to upset Daisypaw. Tawnypaw finished the entire goat kit as her belly stuck out uncomfortably if she was expecting kits. Daisypaw smiled as she looked at the engorged She-cat.

"Now you've proved your loyalty, I hope you can eat as much as me." Daisypaw smiled as she padded away leaving Tawnypaw completely sick and helpless.

"Don't mind her, Daisypaw is always teasing apprentices since she wanted to become a warrior moons ago but Rowanstar forbade that since she was making fun of other apprentices." Ripplepaw mewed to Tawnypaw.

"Yeah, now you think about that." Tawnypaw mewed. She felt something uncomfortably happen to her as she lay down onto the slushy ground.

"Want me got get Shadowstep?" Crowstorm asked as he saw Tawnypaw sick.

"You better." Tawnypaw whined.

A little while later, Crowstorm finished his guard duty as he went to Shadowstep's den to check on his apprentice.

"How is Tawnypaw?" Crowstorm asked.

"She just has a Bellyache, that's all. I gave her some Watermint and Juniper berries to soothe the pain for her. However she would be able to make a recovery quick enough. She would be able to get out of the den tomorrow morning to continue her training with you. Featherfur has given scoldings to Daisypaw but she is having none of it. Maybe if she becomes a warrior the teasing would stop but, I don't know?" Shadowstep mewed. Tawnypaw laid in his nest as she was still a bit groggy from eating Daisypaw's catch.

"And Daisypaw's about?" Crowstorm asked.

"Daisypaw? She's already the biggest apprentice out of the bunch, and she eats a lot too. I swear she uses up a lot of watermint so I can treat her Bellyaches which she frequently gets. I don't know if that apprentice can tell her mind from her gut." Shadowstep responded. "I swear she's going to get fat one day." Crowstorm laughed.

"We all are, well I'll leave you with your work; it was nice speaking with you." Crowstorm mewed. He turned away from the medicine cat as he padded out of his den.

"Thank you again." Shadowstep mewed. He soon fell asleep in his nest.

**[A/N]: Thanks to Grayshadow Warrior again for helping me come up with some more cats for the story, I always appreciate the help that I get and I would like to get even more of it to continue on with this story.**


	5. For Ravenstar

Tawnypaw awoke the next day as she was feeling better from the night before. Her paws felt cushioned on the ground that was free from the snow. The camp would remain covered in dirt as many cats trampled their way through. However, she was the only one up. She looked over outside the camp entrance as grass and dandelions were beginning to blossom. There were still a couple patches of snow left but it was clear Newleaf had begun. She went out of camp to make her dirt somewhere where she wasn't disturbed. Ashpelt woke up next as he padded out of the camp as well to check up on Tawnypaw. Tawnypaw was busy scraping up the large cover of dirt in an attempt to bury it. Ashpelt looked over and saw it.

"Wow, that's a lot of dirt that is present." Ashpelt commented. Tawnypaw looked over as the dirt was in large clumps.

"Yeah I never knew I had eaten that much." Tawnypaw mewed.

"Yeah, take a look at Daisypaw, her dirt is the biggest ones out of the bunch, no wonder she gets so fat sometimes." Ashpelt mewed slyly about his apprentice. "I'm heading out on a patrol with Crowstorm and my apprentice, care to join?" Ashpelt made the offer for her to figure out so she could join them with her mentor.

"Ehh sure." Tawnypaw stuttered, she was hesitant about going out on a patrol with Daisypaw. Crowstorm was the next to emerge from the den as he stretched out his legs. He soon padded up to Tawnypaw who was spending some time with Ashpelt.

"How are you feeling Tawnypaw?" Crowstorm asked.

"A lot better." Tawnypaw responded. She was still nervous about being with Daisypaw.

"I'm glad to hear that, Rosepetal wants us to teach you battle moves with Yewpaw after this patrol is over." Crowstorm mewed. Soon Daisypaw exited from the apprentice's den. She was a lot rounder than before as she looked like she was expecting kits. She padded to the entrance of the camp as she found a secluded spot away from everyone. She soon began making her dirt as she was happily staring at the huge clumps.

"Daisypaw you should really think about your eating habits, you look like you're ready to hibernate again." Ashpelt mewed to his apprentice.

"At least you're not Rowanstar." Daisypaw hissed as she buried her dirt clump. Her back paws kicking up dirt and pieces of grass.

"Okay we should be ready to begin patrol now." Crowstorm mewed. Soon the four cats began to patrol. They went down the route that Crowstorm was the most comfortable with, along Shadowclan before sweeping over to Riverclan and avoiding the swamp. They would soon finish that patrol at sunhigh.

"No one goes through the swamp since it's so dangerous; there are bears, big animals that look like foxes called wolves and a big stoat that has been claimed to have a bite like rocks falling onto you called Wolverines. Yes their bites do hurt a lot." Crowstorm mewed.

"Have you been bitten by one?" Daisypaw sneered. Her look was trying to pressure the warriors to admit it.

"I haven't but I heard a Windclan cat was when I was an apprentice. They do describe the bite like giant rocks slamming onto the spot you get bitten. You're lucky we don't have to deal with adders or snakes." Crowstorm mewed.

"Well I think a cat like you should learn how to be a lot braver." Daisypaw taunted him. Her brown eyes blazed like a fire.

"I'm taking Daisypaw out to hunt; it was nice patrolling with you. See you at sun down." Ashpelt mewed. He soon led Daisypaw away for a hunting trip when Rosepetal and Yewpaw soon approached them.

"Ready to practice battle moves?" Rosepetal asked.

"I am." Tawnypaw mewed. Yewpaw bounced up and down excitedly around her.

"I think Yewpaw is already excited." Crowstorm admitted.

"He's always excited and jumpy for everything." Rosepetal admitted.

"He should calm down." Crowstorm admitted.

"We should practice." Rosepetal mewed. They soon moved off to a flat ditch which they often used it for training. Once they got there they were ready. "You know how to fight?"

"Don't know." Tawnypaw mewed nervously.

"Fight Yewpaw." Rosepetal challenged her.

Tawnypaw charged at Yewpaw but Yewpaw swiftly dodged her charging attack. Tawnypaw fell down. She got up as she tried to attack Yewpaw again so she ran at him again. Yewpaw swiftly dodged her second attack.

"Stop dodging!" Tawnypaw shouted.

Yewpaw leaped onto Tawnypaw as he tackled the plump apprentice to the ground as he was trying to fight her but at the same time not hurting her. Tawnypaw was trying her best to kick Yewpaw off as she struggled. She soon kicked him off.

"Looks like your good at something." Yewpaw mewed as his thin frame tensed up. Tawnypaw tackled him down as she nipped his scruff trying to get him to surrender. "Okay calm down!" Yewpaw mewed as her nips tickled his scruff.

"You should go easy on her, this is her first time trying to fight and you've been fighting for moons." Rosepetal mewed. Soon yowling was heard as Tawnypaw looked up. Crowstorm looked up as he heard another yowl.

"Windclan attack!" The yowl was heard as it was a lot more clearly.

"Windclan must be attacking, we must help the clan they are attacking!" Crowstorm mewed as he, Rosepetal and the two apprentices raced off to try to help the defending cats.

When they arrive as the cats looked down the hill seeing where the yowls were coming from. Windclan cats were busy attacking Riverclan. Some of the warriors were busy fighting each other but Crowstorm knew he had to halt Windclan from taking Riverclan's territory. Crowstorm jumped down as he attacked the first Windclan cat he could find, their leader Briarstar. He tackled the She-cat as he hissed. The three other cats joined him as Tawnypaw joined her mentor as they began to attack Windclan's leader. Riverclan's leader Ravenstar looked to see several Thunderclan cats have joined their ranks.

"Riverclan is thankful to have you supporting us." Ravenstar mewed with relief.

Briarstar tackled Tawnypaw down as she bit into the apprentice's throat knowing she was inexperience and not in good shape. Crowstorm tackled her off of Tawnypaw as he bit into the leader's leg trying to drive her insane. Tawnypaw got up as she ran over and sunk her claws into the side of Brairstar. Yewpaw and Rosepetal were attacking some Windclan cats in their attempt to at least keep them at bay. Soon a yowl was heard as Tawnypaw looked over to see more Windclan cats come charging to their aid. Soon another yowl was heard as she feared more Windclan cats but it was a Thunderclan hunting party and they leaped down to repel the charging Windclan cats. Featherfur ran down with Snowstorm, Ferntail, Toadleap Poppyspots and Ripplepaw.

"BRIARSTAR! How many times do I have to tell you to leave Riverclan alone you mouse brained cat!" Featherfur shouted.

"You will pay for calling me a Mouse brained cat!" Briarstar shouted. She soon leaped onto Featherfur as she fought back. Tawnypaw yowled as she ran into a Windclan apprentice tackling it to the ground. She soon began to fight him as he tried to fight back. His claws raking through her fur as she bit into his muzzle trying to keep it shut. Briarstar soon had enough knowing that Thunderclan cats were in the middle of battle.

"Windclan retreat!" Briarstar called out. Windclan began to fall back as they were outnumbered and there was no way they could win the battle.

"It's finally over, thank you Featherfur." Ravenstar mewed. Her pelt was mangled and covered in blood.

"But thank Crowstorm as well. He showed up first and saved you." Featherfur mewed as she was thankful for being able to help Riverclan. Soon Rowanstar showed up.

"What happened?" Rowanstar asked.

"Windclan attacked Riverclan again. Second time this moon." Ravenstar panted. Berryshine, the Riverclan medicine cat padded out to treat Ravenstar's wounds. "I would have lost a life if you didn't show up in time." Ravenstar smiled feeling grateful for being saved by Rowanstar and his cats. Doeflight came out with her two kits, Fernkit and Sandkit.

"We saw the battle and it was exciting! I wish I was in the battle!" Fernkit squealed with excitement. She tackled Sandkit as she began to play fight with him.

"Hey calm down! I don't like it when you are able to get the upper paw in a takedown." Sandkit mewed as he felt his sister tackle him.

"I am very thankful you showed up, I felt like they were going to invade the nursery." Doeflight mewed.

"We are thankful to have your back." Rowanstar mewed. "All of Thunderclan we are heading back to camp!" Soon all the cats exited Riverclan camp as Tawnypaw looked at Doeflight.

"I hope Ravenstar sees you at the next gathering." Doeflight mewed. Tawnypaw smiled as she had a cat supporting her.

When they got back to camp, Rowanstar had to make an announcement. He was impressed with two cats for their acts of today.

"All clan cats gather beneath the high rock for a clan meeting." Rowanstar began. "Tonight we have two cats that I feel like they are worthy enough to become full warriors, even though they were a thorn in Thunderclan's side, I feel like now I would give them the chance. Daisypaw, Yewpaw step forward." The Two apprentices stepped forward as he was ready. "Do you promise to uphold the warrior code even if it costs you your life?"

"I do!" Yewpaw squealed with excitement.

"I do." Daisypaw responded.

"Good. For now on, Yewpaw you will become Yewberry and Daisypaw you will be called Daisyflower. You two will sit your vigil until dawn." Rowanstar mewed.

"So now what?" Tawnypaw mewed.

"You will continue your training until you become a warrior." Rowanstar mewed.

"I feel like Yewberry is watching me." Tawnypaw mewed nervously.

"Get over it, I feel like he likes you, is that such a problem?" Rowanstar mewed as his tone shifted. He padded away leaving Tawnypaw confused in her own problems.

**[A/N]: Sorry for the gap in the story as things kind didn't go well for me yesterday and I don't want to talk about what happened. I kind of feel like School is draining all of my resources. Next chapter will hopefully be posted as soon as possible.**


	6. Tawnypaw's first gathering

Tawnypaw and Crowstorm soon got back to the camp after a long day of training, Tawnypaw was exhausted from practicing her skills against her mentor but she was slowly gathering the skills to learn how to fight. Soon Rowanstar greeted them.

"I'm impressed with your skills that you trained for the past few days Tawnypaw. I think you would make a fine warrior with me and my clan but I wouldn't want to make you a warrior until you could master your skills. But for now I'm pleased, as for your reward, you and Crowstorm will be going to the gathering with me." Rowanstar mewed. His eyes glimmered as he was happy to let the apprentice out of the camp for something special. Crowstorm padded up to Rowanstar, his head dipped in submission.

"We're glad to accept the offer." Crowstorm mewed.

"Good, you will be heading out with me, Featherfur, Daisyflower and Yewberry." Rowanstar mewed making the offer. He soon turned away to deal with some business he needed to address. Tawnypaw looked confused.

"What's a gathering?" Tawnypaw mewed. "I've heard Rowanstar speak about it but I've never seen one." Her word asked with curiosity as the young apprentice demanded for answers.

"A gathering is where the clans gather together for a full moon of peace, we share news and get info about each other; it is where we also get to decide on important issues." Crowstorm mewed. "The gathering is something the clans are always excited for." He soon padded away with Tawnypaw in tow as she was happy to be heading to a special event.

"How come Tawnypaw gets to go but not me and Jaypaw." Berrypaw whined. "It's not fair that she is the only one that deserved it; you'll get your turn eventually, you need to prove yourself first." Rowanstar mewed talking to the two apprentices.

"All right." Jaypaw shrugged, she was deeply upset about not attending the first gathering of the season.

The seven cats set off to the only tree that was in the middle of the territory as it stood across for many moons. Soon all the cats gathered as there was many faces staring at them from afar seeing Rowanstar and his clan stride down the slope of the rolling mountain. Ravenstar looked up seeing Rowanstar ever since the battle. Her warriors looked on with relief seeing the cats that have saved them before come returning to them. Pebblestar looked with Shadowclan with an impatient look since they were the first clan to arrive. It was clear that Windclan was running late as usual. This gave the apprentices ample time to talk. Robinpaw was sitting down with a couple of Riverclan apprentices as they chatted about the battle with Briarstar and Windclan from before. Tawnypaw padded up to the chatting apprentices.

"The hero of Riverclan has arrived, I was catching up with some of the news with a couple of Riverclan apprentices that have fought in the most disjointed battle I have ever heard." Robinpaw mewed as he smiled. His dark reddish-brown pelt seemed to glow up under the moonlight.

"Yeah lots of cats participated in it, me included. If Featherfur didn't arrive with the patrol, we would be completely decimated." Tawnypaw mewed as she sensed it. Her thoughts continued to flash before her. Before she could continue, Yewberry bounced up to her seeing Tawnypaw socializing with Robinpaw.

"We were just chatting Yewberry." Tawnypaw mewed. Yewberry brushed his face up against her fur. Tawnypaw shivered a bit feeling the tom against her fur. Yewberry was purring fiercely as he had claim over Tawnypaw. Robinpaw watched over as he looked with an embarrassed look on his muzzle.

"Bumblestripe much…?" Robinpaw mewed as his voice trailed off. Soon Briarstar arrived with several Windclan warriors arriving as they were mad that Briarstar got out of the camp late. Soon they arrived.

"All cats of the gathering we shall begin the gathering since some major stuff went down in the clans ever since we woke up from hibernation except for Skyclan since Skyclan is boring." Pebblestar mewed. The Skyclan leader looked as it went first with the most basic news. Briarstar went next.

"All cats of the clans, Windclan is desperate for more territory, the leafbare has claimed many lives as we weren't able to hunker down. The territory will constantly be running with prey so there is no need to hibernate. We have many mouths to feed but not enough prey to feed them so our request is simple, in order to feed our clan, you have to give us more territory. If you want to end up like Riverclan, we will show up as a friendly invasion." Briarstar mewed.

"That wasn't a friendly invasion; you tried to annex all of our territory!" Ravenstar hissed. "We will never give you a single mouse length of our territory. If you want to become bigger, then why not expand along those mountains of yours, they are not occupied."

"We all know that Riverclan has the best territory of the entire mountains, plus Skyclan wishes it was bigger and we promised them some access to the river if we got rid of Riverclan." Briarstar mewed.

"If you annex Riverclan we will automatically declare war!" Pebblestar threatened, his eyes blazing as he was itching for a fight.

"Pebblestar calm down, we will try to work something out to make sure Briarstar doesn't annex any of Riverclan territory, we would want to avoid another war." Ravenstar mewed as she knew war wasn't the answer for everything.

"It's true, the danger of having huge territories (Empires) is that you have something that someone else wants and in this case we all wanted Riverclan's river since it supplies us the most food. No wonder they are always well fed and plump, they are relying on the river for their food while we waste our energy looking for food." Rowanstar mewed.

"Well does it mean you want to declare war against us?" Pebblestar mewed.

"Well no, after all we're all in a situation that we want more." Rowanstar mewed. "In fact, we want you and Ravenstar to form a pact with us to automatically attack Windclan if Windclan decides that it wants to annex Riverclan territory. Briarstar has been getting chummy with Skyclan recently and we don't like that one bit."

"All clans will be united as one and we will have the days of Tigerclan back! I will make the clans great again!" Briarstar shouted.

"The clans won't be great again if you take Riverclan, it's automatically war." Rowanstar mewed.

"Yeah and we'll launch a full scale invasion of Windclan and party like its 1066!" Pebblestar shouted as he was super eager to destroy Windclan.

"First off Pebblestar, you're insane, second, you're fired. Sorry Briarstar, none of us are ready for war." Ravenstar mewed.

"So you're not including Shadowclan in this alliance? That seems a bit unfair." Rowanstar mewed.

"We're not but we're not putting Pebblestar in charge." Ravenstar mewed. Briarstar knew she had to get their attention to prevent the three clans from coming up with a cohesive plan to knocking them out early.

"Let's play: Spot the French soldier!" Briarstar shouted. Rowanstar slapped his muzzle with his paw in frustration.

"That's not how warriors work Briarstar, have you read the books?" Rowanstar mewed.

"Uhh… Maybe." Briarstar mewed.

"We should be getting home since the sun is rising and we have discussed nothing but beating each other up." Ravenstar mewed. "All clans go home and think before we act so we can make the fanfic longer."

"All right fine, because the plot says so." Briarstar mewed frustrated so she left.

"So Briarstar is as dumb as a mouse?" Crowstorm asked.

"Even dumber than that." Crowstorm mewed. They soon padded near the camp as Tawnypaw moved off so she could stretch her legs. Yewberry was right behind her as he pounced on her, pinning her down. Tawnypaw squirmed as Yewberry was sliding on top of her.

"What are you doing!" Tawnypaw called out.

"Since you don't want to comply, I will get you under my fur." Yewberry mewed. Rowanstar saw this and he was furious.

"Yewberry! What are you doing?" Rowanstar mewed horrified. His pelt ruffled as he bit into Yewberry's scruff as he dragged him off the apprentice. Tawnypaw was covered in blood and white seed. Tawnypaw was stiff with fear. "I'll deal with you later, I need to get Tawnypaw cleaned up." He dragged her off to get healed and clean. The making of kits had only begun.

**[A/N]: Let's play spot the references and fourth wall jokes. Do you see them? Review if you spot them. Also I am quite impressed in one week and almost 200 people read it? Probably the fastest viewing for a story, keep reviewing as well as making OC's so I can mention you in the story. Keep the reviews and the views coming and this story is barely a week old so keep up the views. Next chapter be posted soon.**


	7. Is there anything wrong

Rowanstar padded with Yewberry as he was disgusted with his newest warrior for bumping Tawnypaw's fluffy butt. He was furious with him.

"I am sick of you going around and rolling yourself in she-cats Yewberry, you've only been a warrior for one day and yet you want to get yourself a mate?! I am disgusted with you and your behavior and as your punishment; you will be taking care of the elders. I'm will also not be giving you any apprentices until you grow up as a suitable warrior." Rowanstar shouted at Yewberry. He was fed up with his desire for she's. But he turned away to check on Tawnypaw who was under Shadowstep's care. He peeked into the den to see Tawnypaw in pain.

"It hurts when I move." Tawnypaw complained, she felt a stinging sensation on her rump as Shadowstep applied some herbs to it.

"I know it hurts, you're sore down there." Shadowstep mewed as finished applying the herb mixture that was still good.

"So she admitted that they both bumped fluffy butts." Rowanstar mewed to Shadowstep.

"I hope it's not too bad, I don't want to see Tawnypaw expecting kits, and this would hinder her performance since she is the best cat that we've had in moons." Shadowstep mewed as he turned to the apprentice that was lying in her nest.

"You sure she is just some ordinary cat?" Rowanstar asked. "All cats are the same."

"Different, is what makes ever cat special. She might bring new life to the forest." Shadowstep mewed as he continued to look over Tawnypaw.

"So you've caught wind of the prophecy? Took you long enough." Rowanstar smirked. He turned away as he began to pad away when Shadowstep spoke out.

"Starclan told her directly then they weren't able to talk to us for several days, then I was told about it when you were at the gathering." Shadowstep mewed.

"Then why didn't you tell me in this is the first place?" Rowanstar mewed.

"You were at the gathering when the prophecy was told to me when I was asleep." Shadowstep mewed.

"Then why is Yewberry constantly into she cats?" Tawnypaw asked.

"He constantly is. I feel concern for you and your safety." Shadowstep mewed.

Later that day Crowstorm padded back with some fresh kill he caught by himself. His ears were drooped as he felt lonely. He saw Tawnypaw padded out of the medicine cat's den.

"How are you Tawnypaw, you were in there all day." Crowstorm mewed.

"Yeah Shadowstep had me in that den for all day as he applied something to my rump and he had me lay there all day. I am itching to train again for tomorrow." Tawnypaw mewed happily.

"I am glad to hear about that, anyways there's a finch in the fresh kill pile for you, we'll resume tomorrow morning." Crowstorm mewed as he padded away. He soon mewed something to himself. "I don't blame her for being cooped up in that nest for all day."

Tawnypaw soon padded her way outside of the medicine cat's den as she went to get the finch to eat. Yewberry padded up to her as his face was smiling as he was happy. Yewberry brushed his paw across Tawnypaw's soft fur.

"Why hello Tawnypaw, did you know that we are destined for each other?" Yewberry mewed as he was trying to woo her over.

"Why is that Yewberry?" Tawnypaw asked as she was a bit irritated.

"For one, I think you're attractive, and for two, I'm your only option." Yewberry mewed as he hugged Tawnypaw, Tawnypaw was feeling uncomfortable around Yewberry from last time upon which he was pinning her.

"Oh star-clan can you be with some cat else?" Tawnypaw shouted as she was irritated at Yewberry.

"How about we just start being mates because it's going to happen anyways." Yewberry mewed as he was still smiling.

"Yewberry I'm not going to be your mate just because you're the only cat not related to me." Tawnypaw mewed as she was very irritated now. Yewberry padded away as he was unsatisfied.

"Ugh, anyways, thanks for wasting my time Tawnypaw. I'll get over it, don't worry about me, you're lucky I'm not Ashfur right now, just saying." Yewberry mewed as he padded away. Rosepetal soon padded up to Tawnypaw as she was standing there.

"Why are you so rude to Yewberry all the time, he just likes you. Is that such a crime? Get it together!" Rosepetal shouted. Tawnypaw wasn't listening. "Are you listening to me?"

"Don't bother her at this point, she's just irritated from being in that den. After all, Yewberry was trying to rape her last night." Crowstorm mewed.

"How is that so, my apprentice would never do such a thing." Rosepetal mewed as she said Yewberry was a perfect angel.

"Rowanstar told me about it. And Yewberry is far from perfect, he's quite the opposite." Crowstorm mewed.

"So you're saying my apprentice is bad?" Rosepetal mewed as she was getting angry.

"Yes he is, no wonder he's been delayed his warrior's ceremony for so many moons since he keeps getting himself into trouble and just because he's a warrior means that he can get away scot free and continue his bad habits, I feel worried about Tawnypaw now." Crowstorm mewed telling Rosepetal mewed as he wanted to tell her that she was wrong.

"Tell Yewberry he's allowed any she-cat that he wants." Rosepetal hissed as she was super irritated.

"I'm willing to make Yewberry an apprentice again if you wish." Rowanstar threatened her to strip Yewberry of his rank. "We often want to hold strict rules for the warrior code so everything runs smoothly; I would like to see you run the clan." Rosepetal was speechless, she soon padded away as she knew she couldn't take on Rowanstar.

"Thanks for helping me stand up for Tawnypaw." Crowstorm mewed.

"You're very welcome; I'm also concerned for her as well. As well as I'm concerned for Yewberry and Rosepetal and her strange turn of behavior." Rowanstar mewed as he was concerned with her as well.

A few days passed by and nothing important have happened, other than Yewberry trying to pressure Tawnypaw into becoming his mate. She continuously turned him down as she didn't like him. She and Crowstorm were padding alongside Shadowclan's border. Pebblestar, Robinpaw and Falconwing had agreed to meet with them in secret to discuss what happened last night.

"So what happened last night?" Crowstorm asked.

"We received news that the territory in the swamp has escalated as Riverclan and Windclan had stood out in a face off as they shouted at each other. Luckily they agreed to back off before the conflict could escalate any further and start an all-out war." Falconwing mewed.

"Are you all right Tawnypaw, you seem bothered." Robinpaw mewed.

"It's about Yewberry." Tawnypaw mewed.

"About him, he seemed to feel free reign as he's no longer an apprentice, he padded up to our territory and we tried to drive him away but he didn't go away." Pebblestar mewed.

"I know, things are going wrong quickly." Crowstorm mewed.

"It's normal that clans want more territory plus Thunderclan and Riverclan rarely use the swamp for hunting since it's very dangerous there to begin with. For all that we know is that we can just let Windclan have the entire swamp to begin with. Some from Riverclan and some from Thunderclan and they can have more food than they could deal with, after all, the water is receding at the swamp since most of the water has flowed out of it. Big animals such as bears, wolves and Wolverines patrol there for the abundance of big prey. Windclan will have a field day when they are going to have the entire swamp." Pebblestar mewed.

"What's the catch?" Crowstorm mewed curiously as he wanted to make sure that this offer was full proof.

"If Windclan attacks Riverclan after we give them the swamp, it means war to try to teach Briarstar a lesson. Even if Riverclan is looking for the most diplomatic way to solve their problems, we will always have their back." Pebblestar mewed.

"And you know about this is?" Crowstorm mewed as he was a bit puzzled about what Pebblestar meant.

"We sent Falconwing and Robinpaw over to Riverclan last night to speak with Ravenstar on how we can prevent Windclan and Skyclan from annexing a mouse length of territory from Windclan. Since Riverclan never hunts in the swamp, we might as well give it to Windclan and Ravenstar agreed with 24 out of 6 cats voting excluding the kits and apprentices." Pebblestar mewed. "Anyways we need you, Tawnypaw and Rowanstar to help participate in our next debate with the Riverclan as we think about the consequences if Briarstar decides to take over the rest of Riverclan."

"When?" Crowstorm asked.

"A couple of days from now, we need more cats to describe their opinions so we can get more points of view." Pebblestar mewed. Soon Tawnypaw began to puke out the remains of her fresh kill. It was clear she was sick. "Is Tawnypaw sick?"

"I think she might, she has been complaining about a bellyache since this morning." Crowstorm mewed.

"Oh we should send her over to have her treated by Mudpool, she always has the answer to a lot of the problems. I think the sickness is going to get worse before it gets better." Robinpaw mewed as he helped a sicken Tawnypaw to her paws. "I got you, let's get you treated. He soon helped her along with him as he was making sure she would make it without passing out.

**[A/N]: Before I would like to end this chapter off I would like to say thank you to Grayshadow Warrior for a review that caught me off guard. And to answer your question, yes it happened and second I don't think I will try to break the story's continuity anytime soon as I would rather focus on trying to prevent a war between all the clans since Briarstar is trying to annex all of Riverclan territory for her greed.**

**Also which tom do you think makes the best ship with Tawnypaw? Yewberry, Crowstorm or Robinpaw. Review if you want to voice your opinion if you want to see this story go in another direction. I don't think Tawnypaw really likes Yewberry since he might be this story's version of Bumblestripe. Keep reading if you want more. Cheers.**


	8. You're expecting kits Tawnypaw

Mudpool was shifting her paws all over Tawnypaw as she nervously tried to figure out what was wrong with her. She knew she had to hurry as she wanted to get the camp cleaned up for Ravenstar and Rowanstar's discussion on what they should do with Windclan. Crowstorm stood over his apprentice watching her worried about her safety and making sure the Medicine cat wouldn't harm her. Mudpool soon looked over as she had a nervous look on her muzzle. She was shocked at what she felt.

"What is it Mudpool?" Crowstorm mewed as he nervously looked over.

"This is unusual, her belly is hard that I can't even really touch, whatever she ate must have been puked out thinking the pain would go away but it doesn't. I am not sure what it is that is bothering her, I might want to speak with Shadowstep and Berryshine about this and this is the seventh apprentice that has had this since I was a medicine cat." Mudpool admitted. Her eyes drooped with tiredness as she went to go sort out some herbs. "I've seen healthy she cats come to me to check out their cramps and it's normal for them but apprentices get it far worse."

"Why what happens to them?" Crowstorm mewed. His curiosity was about the apprentices that Mudpool had treated in her time as a medicine cat.

"Not that I really know of for sure, in two moons they go into agony and I have to treat them, out of all the she cats I've treated, only one apprentice had survived the ordeal. The rest died along with their…" Mudpool's voice began to trail off as she lost her sense of thought. Crowstorm sat there confused.

"Their what?" Crowstorm mewed as he was questioning the medicine cat who's voice wasn't on focus.

"Their kits." Mudpool responded, her voice cold as she known many apprentices have died with their kits when dealing with it. "The only surviving apprentice's kit's only made it to less than two moons before they died."

"What happened to them?" Crowstorm asked as he was questioning her.

"The kits were weak and weren't going to survive for very long. Kitting as an apprentice is a very dangerous task because the apprentice is too small for kits and as a result, the kits aren't properly developed and many don't live for very long." Mudpool mewed as she finished her sentence, soon Pebblestar broke in.

"Mudpool, the half-moon meeting is tonight, and so is my meeting with Ravenstar and Rowanstar. I suggest you finish up and get a move on if you want to make it there on time." Pebblestar mewed.

"Oh yes right I forgot, sorry you two, I have to attend the half-moon meeting with the rest of the medicine cats, I suggest you stay here until Rowanstar comes and you can have a safe escort home." Mudpool mewed. She got up as she padded away leaving the two cats in the den alone.

"Where should I take Tawnypaw?" Crowstorm mewed as he felt worried about his apprentice.

"Take her to the nursery; it's safer there than the medicine den since I don't want you messing up my herbs." Mudpool called out as she padded away. Crowstorm grabbed Tawnypaw by her scruff as he slowly carried her to the nursery; she was dragging him down despite Crowstorm being a strong cat.

"You're heavy Tawnypaw; I can't remember the last time I carried you without breaking my neck." Crowstorm mewed.

"That's because I'm not a kit anymore, you can't be carrying an apprentice by their scruff." Tawnypaw mewed as she didn't like being dragged. They soon arrived in the nursery as he puts her in the tight den as he went to go take a break. Tawnypaw laid there confused.

Evening soon came as Ravenstar soon came in as well as Rowanstar and Featherfur. The five cats soon came in as they wanted to discuss about Windclan's future. The five cats soon began to eye each other as they were ready to open up their discussion.

"Ravenstar you might want to consider this idea for the better but you better let have Windclan take a chunk of Riverclan territory." Rowanstar began.

"What? Where? I hope it's nothing too big." Ravenstar mewed. Her eyes perplexed as she felt like she had to give up something in order to make the enemy happy.

"It's the swamp, we're giving up our section of that land too, the clans rarely use it except for Windclan so we might as well let them have it." Rowanstar mewed.

"Well I would say that Appeasement would work to a certain extent but I always feared that Briarstar would just keep going." Ravenstar mewed.

"Even though we often disagree on fighting, I would admit that Ravenstar is right, appeasement is a very useless strategy. Briarstar might say I want that thing and we would say you can't have that thing but she then takes it. She could have that thing but no more, then she says I want that thing again and repeat." Pebblestar mewed. His eyes were full of worry that things would begin to escalate to another war.

"I think you should try to reconsider your options before coming to a conclusion." Ravenstar mewed. "Our tensions are still at an all-time high and we don't know when this war will break out."

"You have until the next gathering to decide your final answer, please take your time with considering your options. We will hopefully meet again soon after Briarstar agrees but further action takes place such as an invasion. We don't know what she is capable of." Pebblestar mewed.

"I will, thank you for addressing this with me and I would want to want the three of us to double the patrols for the time being." Rowanstar mewed. He soon turned as he saw Featherfur helping Crowstorm to drag Tawnypaw out of the den and help her back to camp. He decided to go after them.

"Any news about what happened with your apprentice today?" Rowanstar asked as he was worried.

"We met Shadowclan cats but Tawnypaw got sick so they agreed to check up on her but we were stuck all day since the medicine cat couldn't figure out what was wrong with her." Crowstorm mewed.

"At least they were nice enough to help you out but we kind of do have bigger problems." Rowanstar mewed.

"What sort of problem?" Crowstorm asked.

"Rosepetal has been getting up to some funny business with Yewberry and Daisyflower, they took off to Windclan." Featherfur mewed.

"What? What happened?" Crowstorm mewed confused.

"Yewberry was caught with another she cat Jaypaw and we tried to catch him but they vanished to the swamp. We don't know where they went since then." Featherfur mewed as her voice was cold. Crowstorm had spent the entire day by Tawnypaw's side as they wanted to figure out what was wrong with her but they had no conclusive answers but something had to be done with their overseer's. "I'm praying that they don't go contact Briarstar as they point their sharp claws at us."

"It feels like the real kittens are in the hole." Tawnypaw mewed as she tried to muster what strength she had.

"What kittens?" Rowanstar mewed. He was confused as he was wondering what Tawnypaw was asking.

"I think she might be referring the fact she might have kits. Mudpool isn't certain." Crowstorm mewed.

"What?! She's expecting kits?" Rowanstar mewed as he was surprised. "In that case we should make Yewberry's punishment more severe."

"Once we find him that is." Featherfur mewed. They soon arrived in camp as Tawnypaw padded along as Frostcloud soon appeared as she wanted to talk to Tawnypaw.

"Tawnypaw I heard the news about what happened this morning and I would want to check out with you." Frostcloud mewed. "I'm the head of the nursery queens and I would want to see what is wrong with you."

"You sure?" Tawnypaw yawned.

"I'm sure so follow me." Frostcloud trusted her. "I've been nursery queen for many moons now and I would want to make sure that you are okay." She led her into the nursery as the scent of Frostcloud was in there as Tawnypaw lay down on the moss bed.

"So what do you want?" Tawnypaw asked. Frostcloud soon turned Tawnypaw onto her back as she exposed the apprentice's soft underbelly.

"I want to see what is wrong." Frostcloud admitted. She began running her front paws across the apprentice's belly to see what was wrong and when she finished, she finds out what was wrong and what she said caused Tawnypaw with lots of anxiety. "You have a bellyful of kits; you will make a wonderful mother someday."

"What? I want to become a warrior. I can't be sidelined with kits." Tawnypaw mewed as she was full of worry. She couldn't believe it.

"Yeah I think you will become a warrior but kits are something that helps repopulate the clan if a warrior falls or becomes too old. We need cats to keep population stable so we don't become weak." Frostcloud mewed. She had faith in Tawnypaw but she also tried to explain that there was more in life than just being a warrior. "You'll meet your special tom that shows you lots of affection and love. That's why Snowstorm is my mate."

"I feel like I have one trailing me at the moment and I can't shake him off." Tawnypaw mewed.

"Don't worry, Rowanstar will deal with Yewberry and Rosepetal himself. The two of them have been behaving oddly lately." Frostcloud mewed as she knew that Yewberry must be dealt with before Tawnypaw would receive more stalking.

Tawnypaw went back to the apprentice den as she soon fell asleep. She soon woke up to see herself on a path of black and surrounding her were 15 kits as they were all squirming, Tawnypaw began to try to save as many as possible. She picked up a kit by the scruff as she soon dashed off to the side of the black path putting the kit down at the bush. She soon ran back out as she grabbed the nearest one and she dashed back to where the other kit was as she puts it down. She dashed out wondering how many more she could save. She picked up a third kit when all of the sudden a monster came streaming down the black path. She froze like a deer in the headlights. The monster hits her as she was suddenly awoken from her sleep. What did it mean?

**[A/N]: "Suddenly the book becomes one of those nightmares I have where I have fifteen kittens and they are all in the middle of the highway and every time I save two of them, one of them gets out. Anyways the real kittens are in the hole." Moonkitti, I spoil Dark River for Everybody. No wonder your keeping me happy Moonkitti, make more Frequent Fiasco videos.**


	9. Yewberry and the Bear

Brightspots padded along the entrance of the camp as she was heading with Featherfur about the next hunt they were going after some nearby mountain goats before they headed south east from their breeding grounds to their Greenleaf home at the plains, a joint of Thunderclan and Windclan territory that lay north from the great swamp. Snowstorm stood by with Frostcloud as they were talking about Tawnypaw's condition.

"You're saying she can't train?" Snowstorm asked.

"Yes I'm being true, she's expecting kits. We didn't get Yewberry to stay away from She cats and we can end up with kittens running all over the camp." Frostcloud mewed as she felt worried about the poor apprentice who wouldn't be getting her warrior ceremony on time. Yewberry was hearing about this as he looked at Frostcloud as she was beginning to panic even though Tawnypaw wasn't her kit.

"The fuck we will!" Yewberry shouted as he was happy about the kits ruining all the lives of Thunderclan. More importantly, it was the kits of the cat he loved so much. He looked out to see Tawnypaw getting out of the apprentice's den. Her yellow legs stretching outward as it was clear her fur was growing darker. She looked at Yewberry and she felt uncomfortable.

"How are you feeling Tawnypaw? Frostcloud asked.

"I feel dizzy." Tawnypaw admitted.

"All queens when expecting kits would always feel like this, so it's best to just ignore it and continue one with your day. I would want to stand over you in case something happens between you and Yewberry." Frostcloud mewed as she wanted to stick up for the apprentice.

"But you're not my mother." Tawnypaw mewed to Frostcloud.

"I know but I don't want you to feel uncomfortable around your clan mates. If anything goes wrong, let me know." Frostcloud mewed as she wanted to support her. Crowstorm soon padded up.

"Ready to go?" Crowstorm mewed as he was asking his apprentice.

"Uhh… sure." Tawnypaw mewed. Her fur sticks out as she was very nervous as she began to go with her mentor. Rosepetal, Yewberry were coming with the two of them as they were heading alongside the side of the camp.

They decided to head down a different side as they were heading along Windclan territory and the great plain as they spotted a herd of mountain goats grazing on sprouting dandelions and grass. They continue to pad along to the desired territory that they wanted to go. The swamp.

The cat's paws sunk into the fresh, moist earth of the swamp. The big was deep enough for elk to cross but no cat would be in the swamp alone. Yewberry and Rosepetal were the only cats to frequently visit the swamp just recently. They were padding along a section of the swamp where many insects crawled under the rocks. The insects where not that nutritious on their own but eating a bunch of them would ensure that many cats would lick the rocks that were swarming with them. But the insects were attracting other suitors as well. A large brown bear was patrol with her two bear cubs that were looking for the same insects. Yewberry had a trick up his paw.

"What are you doing Yewberry?" Crowstorm mewed as he was worried for the young warrior.

"I'm going to get us that bear to eat, we will have fresh kill for days." Yewberry mewed. Everyone except Rosepetal was worried about Yewberry's overconfidence. Cats never attacked a bear nor will that will happen ever, Yewberry was heading straight into a trap. All the cats could do was watch as Yewberry headed into another blundering act.

Yewberry soon padded around as he hid into some bushes. He soon flicked his tail around in the bushes as the bear cubs went up as they were curious about this worm like thing in the bushes. Yewberry soon bursts out of the bushes as he was yowling at the top of his lungs. The bear cubs scattered back a bit startled. Every cat knew if a cat startled the cubs, the mama bear knew she would be super aggressive as she knew she had to defend her cubs. Soon the large brown bear charged out of the vegetation as it roared and heading straight at Yewberry at top speed. Yewberry stood his ground as the giant bear swiped at Yewberry as it sent him flying a few tail lengths as his body was slammed against the tree. The towering beast was heading to him when Rosepetal called out. The bear turned hearing her voice. He began to roar heading to her. Crowstorm and Tawnypaw went in as they dragged Yewberry away from the scene as they all ran from the swamp. It was clear that the clan had intentions of abandoning it in the first place.

Later the four cats went off dragging Yewberry into Shadowstep's den. Yewberry had a large scratch on his left side caused by the bear. Shadowstep looked horrified as he saw Yewberry bleeding all over the moss.

"What happened?" Shadowstep mewed as was trying to treat Yewberry's wound.

"We were in the swamp and Yewberry decided to attack a bear with its cubs and it attacked back knocking him out in one swipe. Rosepetal had to distract the bear while we grabbed him and dragged him back to the den." Crowstorm mewed.

"Is Yewberry going to live?" Rosepetal mewed as her voice trembled with worry.

"We don't know but I'm willing to try the best that I could." Shadowstep mewed. The three cats soon left the den as Rowanstar was waiting for them outside of the den.

"Whose idea was it to go into the swamp and have Yewberry injured?" Rowanstar's voice boomed as he was angry.

"It was Tawnypaw." Rosepetal lied. She wanted to escape from this with no harm done to her but Rowanstar wasn't so keen. He turned his head to Tawnypaw who stood there quivering in fear.

"Tawnypaw, was it your idea to go to the swamp?" Rowanstar asked her wondering if it was really her fault.

"It wasn't my idea since I'm not a warrior but I came with the patrol to go investigate. Rosepetal and Yewberry decided to go to the swamp and we only came along with them. It's a pretty dumb idea to go to the swamp in the first place" Tawnypaw mewed as she shivered over her intimidating leader. Rowanstar subsided as he turned back to Rosepetal.

"So you lied to me. The clans want honest and truthful cats. I have a feeling that you don't fit the needs for a skillful warrior. As punishment I'm making you an apprentice for half a moon. I guess Swiftbreeze didn't train you good enough." Rowanstar mewed. He soon turned away as he went to go speak with Swiftbreeze as Rosepetal turned with fury in her eyes.

"You cost me this apprentice, I'm going to make sure you and Yewberry get together as mates, no excuses, it will be permanent." Rosepetal hissed as she saw that Tawnypaw was threatening her status and how she wanted to run the clan. Rosepetal turned away as she padded off. "I would want to make Thunderclan great but they don't want to listen, I want to make Pebblestar and Ravenstar our mortal enemies and I would want Briarstar on my side." She snickered as she padded off.

That night, Tawnypaw decided to check up on Yewberry who was in the medicine cat's den as she was worried about him. Although she didn't want to be his mate but she didn't want to treat him as an enemy. She peeked in as he was lying on his side.

"You feeling all right Yewberry?" Tawnypaw asked as she had a lemming in her jaws.

"I feel stiff like I am unable to move." Yewberry mewed. It was clear that his gash was a lot bigger and he was weak.

"Yewberry lost a lot of blood but I was able to stabilize him before he went to Starclan. I'm afraid he won't be heading out of the camp for a while until he recovers." Shadowstep mewed. He managed to save him just before he would die from blood loss. Tawnypaw puts down the lemming for him as she looked at the stricken cat.

"Thank you." Yewberry mewed as he was unable to move.

"It's clear he needs his rest. Thank you Tawnypaw." Shadowstep mewed.

"You're welcome." Tawnypaw responded as she padded away to get some rest after spending the afternoon hunting. It was clear that these next couple of moons were going to be a rough ride ahead for her.

Tawnypaw fell asleep in the apprentice's den as she was quite pleased with herself. She soon woke up as she was walking along a snowy plain with no tree in sight. She soon came across a bush as she knew she needed shelter. She peeked inside to see a litter of abandoned kits as she decided to take care of them herself. The tried to keep the squirming kits warm as a voice called out for her.

"The Tawny will bring new life to the clans." The voice called out, Tawnypaw soon woke up as she felt something she never felt before. She looked around seeing neither snow nor bush. She was left there pondering about what this meant.

"What could it mean?" Tawnypaw mewed to herself.

**[A/N]: Remember before when I said that we nearly got 200 views for this story, it's now over 300. I don't know what is happening but I feel like I've struck gold. Keep reading if you want to figure out what is happening next.**

**Yewberry nearly dies in this chapter because he is going around and gets himself injured thinking he can take on a bear by himself and the prophecy is slowly coming together. Tawnypaw has to figure out fast to find out what this prophecy means and the clans are coming together next chapter to decide what to do with Windclan. Post your OC's for the story and review if you must, I'm willing to get some reviews. Plus if you want to draw the characters, just ask me first and find a way to post them so I can take a look. Thank you my readers.**


	10. The next gathering

It was about mid newleaf when the next gathering was happening. All the cats were ready to go to the next gathering as they have had decided to propose the deal to Windclan to see what they were going to think about it. Ever since Yewberry had got himself injured, Ravenstar and Rowanstar have agreed that no cats were allowed to go into the swamp incase anymore cats got injured as a result. Rowanstar decided that Featherfur will be going with him alongside Daisyflower, Toadleap, Crowstorm, Tawnypaw and her siblings to the gathering. Many of the cats were still lean but not half starved compared to the last gathering. Daisyflower was stretching her forepaws out so she could begin the journey to the gathering. Tawnypaw padded out from her den as well. She was looking unsettled as her belly was holding a litter full of unborn kits, they weren't big but they were still going to grow and this made her very worried.

"Is there anything wrong Tawnypaw, you seem to be behaving very oddly." Frostcloud mewed as she went over to the apprentice, she felt Tawnypaw twitch as she went to talk to her.

"Yes I feel unbalanced with the weight of all of these kits. I feel like I can't lie down and rest as they continue to tunnel inside me." Tawnypaw mewed. She fidgeted as she felt them move. Tulipleaf padded over to her kit to try to comfort her.

"All queens feel like this when they are expecting kits for the first time, it's that maybe you are an apprentice and you are full of energy and maybe these kits are putting a burden on you, maybe you should consider moving to the nursery soon." Tulipleaf mewed. "After all I took off my duties to take care of you and your sibling's maybe you should too."

"But I'm still an apprentice and having kits is something an apprentice would never do. The father of these kits is already messed up and I don't like him. He's hot headed and he got himself injured thinking he can take on a bear all by himself." Tawnypaw mewed. "I can't be around Yewberry."

"Maybe you're not considering him to be your mate after all he just likes you that's all." Daisyflower mewed. She soon brushed her fluffy tail against Tawnypaw's gently rounded belly where the kits were sitting. Tawnypaw shivered as she felt it.

"Maybe it's time we don't pester Tawnypaw, we should be getting to go pretty soon." Crowstorm mewed as he was standing up for his apprentice.

"Okay cats come with me." Rowanstar mewed as he began to lead the way with his clan mates. They soon traveled to the same spot before where the last gathering was held and they were the last clan to arrive.

"What was taking you? We smelt that you left first but arrived last, what happened?" Ravenstar mewed nervously as she was wondering what was going on.

"We had to move slower than usual since Tawnypaw was struggling to keep up." Rowanstar mewed.

"Yeah I'm noticing the change with your apprentice, she seems to be getting too plump for my liking and I'm worried about her." Ravenstar admitted. Tawnypaw went to go socialize with some of the apprentices as they wanted to talk as well.

"Hello Robinpaw I haven't seen you in almost a moon." Tawnypaw admitted. She was feeling a bit bashful around the tom.

"I'm Robinflight now, I just got my warrior name a couple of days ago." Robinflight mewed. He placed his head on the apprentice to try to comfort her.

"Congrats, Robinflight I feel happy for you." Tawnypaw mewed as she felt the apprentice. She had liked Robinflight more than Yewberry since he was a lot calmer and he often called the cat for advice by the other apprentices, it was his demeanor that made him liked by his clan mates.

"Tawnypaw you seem like you grew a bit." Robinflight mewed as he felt the apprentice with his paws. Her fur was warm like she was queen or a warrior.

"I smell milk on her, she must be having kits." Another apprentice called out.

"Yeah I smell it as well." Another apprentice mewed.

"Settle down, we don't want her to make her feel like she wants to suddenly take off." Robinflight mewed as he wanted the apprentice to try her best to socialize and it wasn't working. "Tawnypaw I would like to speak to you in private."

"Sure." Tawnypaw mewed. She got up and followed Robinflight to another section of the gathering where they could be alone. Robinflight sat down with her and spoke.

"Look I know this might be embarrassing but the other cats from the other clans are picking up the fact you're expecting kits. I don't want this to fall to Briarstar as she thinks Thunderclan might be weak and wouldn't be able to help defend Riverclan from attack. We need all the cats that the clans could muster in case the offering is either rejected or Briarstar pulls something else completely unexpected. It's up to us to make sure that you're not as weak as Briarstar anticipates. I want you to come to Shadowclan with us to meet this she-cat who never leaves the ?"had a litter of 4 kits sometime before we found out about you. Her name is Reedsplash and I want to make sure you do have a good kitting. Not many apprentices get to survive kitting because they lose a lot of blood and the kits always don't survive either so we better make sure you keep your strength up. The medicine cats are praying that you and your kits make it." Robinflight mewed as he wanted to make sure that Tawnypaw was well aware of this. It was clear that he cared for her and her safety. They decided to pad back out just in time for the gathering to begin.

"All cats at the gathering we would like to make an announcement, we decided after careful consideration, Briarstar will have full control of the swamp. Not only will she be getting Riverclan territory but also so Thunderclan territory as well." Rowanstar mewed.

"Finally you've decided that you are giving up the swamp?" Briarstar asked.

"Well your clan is the only one that uses it, the other clans don't bother going there at all. One of our warriors Yewberry was severely injured in the swamp so we've decided to abandon the swamp." Rowanstar mewed.

"So, what's the catch?" Briarstar mewed.

"Just swear to Starclan that you won't be invading the rest of Riverclan territory. If you do, then it means war." Rowanstar mewed.

"If you do declare war, Rowanstar has the right to take a bite out of your moors and claim it as his. Then Ravenstar could take a bite out of your territories that are the streams. We'll keep doing this until you're trapped in the swamp." Pebblestar mewed.

"While I do understand that we should let this happen but I don't want Windclan to be trapped in an area of territory that is too dangerous to them to live for an extended period of time, they will be reduced significantly." Ravenstar mewed.

"Well punishments don't have to be that severe." Briastar mewed. Her eyes were cold as she most likely had other plans. The crisis was adverted away but more problems would soon emerge as a result. The leaders explained what was happening and what resulted from this including new warriors as well as the changing territory. Briarstar was given a huge section of territory to control over but they had to keep a close eye on her to make sure she doesn't annex Riverclan from their lands.

Soon the gathering was over and most of the urgent problems were solved but nothing related to Tawnypaw. Briarstar walked up to her and her siblings as she looked at them.

"Looks like three out of three of the three gets to come to the gathering, this includes the angry one." Briarstar mewed as she said the words angry one in front of Jaypaw's face. Jaypaw was really mad that she was called an angry apprentice. All the cats soon went back to their camps except for Tawnypaw who followed Robinflight back to Shadowclan. When they got to camp Mudpool greeted her with Reedsplash waiting at the camp entrance.

"So we've heard about you and I want to make sure that you're okay." Mudpool mewed as she wanted to make sure that the apprentice was feeling fine. The two cats soon led Tawnypaw into the Nursery as the four kits were sleeping peacefully.

"This is Alderkit, Echokit, Stonekit and Eaglekit." Reedsplash mewed showing off her kits. "I see your getting plump yourself, are you expecting kits since I smell milk."

"I might." Tawnypaw mewed as she wanted to make sure she wanted to make sure she felt like she wasn't. She soon felt something sharp in her side as she lay down on her side. "Is this normal?" She felt the kicking slowly come to life if they were squirming inside her again.

"This is normal but as an apprentice, you might be more sensitive to the pain. It's becoming worrisome since we are seeing many apprentices expecting kits nowadays. They either don't live, their kits don't live or both." Reedsplash mewed as she pinned Tawnypaw down making sure she didn't squirm as Mudpool placed a paw on Tawnypaw's belly. Tawnypaw tried to squirm as she felt it but she couldn't go anywhere.

"Hold still I can't feel anything." Mudpool mewed. Tawnypaw soon fell silent as she stopped squirming. Mudpool was able to get a precise measurement about Tawnypaw.

"Yep, those are definitely kits all right." Mudpool mewed.

"How many?" Tawnypaw asked nervously.

"We don't know for sure but you're staying here until Rowanstar comes to get you." Mudpool mewed.

"Can we just escort her to the border?" Reedsplash mewed.

"Okay fine but tomorrow though." Mudpool mewed. Tawnypaw fell asleep in the nursery as she felt a bit comfortable with Reedsplash by her side.

"Any tips to about the kits?" Tawnypaw mewed.

"Yes, but you need to keep the kits warm and you must be giving them milk, give them moss or feathers to play with but try keeping them in the camp since the territory out there is dangerous." Reedsplash mewed. Soon both cats fell asleep with Tawnypaw feeling a steady beating of the kits squirming.

**[A/N]: Big thanks for Grayshadow again for the third review and the character of Reedsplash and we are up to 400 views, I feel so excited that this is getting bigger. Submit your OC's here and review if you want to. Cheers my growing audience.**


	11. Driven out

Daisyflower woke up the next morning as she yawned. Stretching her front legs, she was taking up much of the warriors den because of her big frame. She exited the den first as she sniffed the foggy air. Fog had gathered on the lower part of the mountains and it was nearly blinding. Fortunately the fog wasn't as bad up in the higher reaches of Thunderclan territory but it was still a lot. Little did they know this would be the opening for an attack?

Tawnypaw soon got out of the den as she had a rough night in the apprentice's den. She was feeling very uncomfortable in the moss nest with three other apprentices. She padded out as the fog was light from the camp. It was clear that the fog had rolled in. Tawnypaw padded up to the fresh kill pile with Daisyflower waiting.

"You might need to eat this. It will fill you up." Daisyflower mewed as she tossed a Goat kit at Tawnypaw. She looked at Daisyflower as she was crazy. "Eat up." Tawnypaw gulped as she ate the goat kit, it was a lot tastier than before as she began to eat it a lot more greedily. "I didn't know you were that hungry."

"I know I feel hungrier than before, I am draining the fresh kill pile." Tawnypaw mewed. She felt like she couldn't move around that much with the kits squirming to life and with a full belly. She toppled down to her side as she didn't feel that good.

"Oh you don't feel so well." Daisyflower mewed. The large she cat began to rub a sheathed paw over the apprentice as Tawnypaw was fidgeting uncomfortably. Snowstorm got out smelling a sweet scent coming from Daisyflower. He turned around to see her rough up the apprentice.

"Daisyflower I smell something off about you today, can you please go take care of it, the other toms will go wild if I don't get rid of it." Snowstorm mewed.

"Yeah your right." Daistyflower admitted as she felt it. She began scratching herself around as Snowstorm dragged Tawnypaw away from the messy she-cat. Snowstorm was taking her into the Medicine cat's den for a checkup. Once inside, she was greeted with a warm tongue of Shadowstep.

"So what brings you in here you plucky apprentice?" Shadowstep mewed as he had a smirk look on his muzzle.

"She might have another bellyache again." Snowstorm mewed.

"Tell her to stop eating so much so quickly, it's probably causing her the most pain and she is looking like she would belong into the Nursery." Shadowstep mewed. He soon got his Watermint and Juniper berries out as he was ready to treat her. "I would like to speak to her mentor later when he gets back from the hunt."

"Much appreciated." Snowstorm responded as he soon left the den to organize a patrol.

Daisyflower was trying to take care of the itch she had when Yewberry padded up to her suddenly from behind. He began to sniff her.

"Are you here to take care of this itch?" Daisyflower mewed. She was scraping against the field at this point.

"You're correct; I could smell you from several fox lengths away." Yewberry mewed licking the she-cat's ear.

"Well at least I do have a cat that takes care of me." Daisyflower mewed.

"This will be all over." Yewberry mewed as he got on top of her.

At the Nursery, Tawnypaw entered through the narrow entrance but she was barely able to fit as a result. Frostcloud was waiting for her inside.

"Oh Tawnypaw, what brings you here?" Frostcloud mewed. Her voice was warm with the heat of the Nursery. She looked at Tawnypaw who was busy coming up with a response.

"Shadowstep sent me here." Tawnypaw mewed.

"Yeah you're right; you look like you got a litter in there." Frostcloud mewed. Tawnypaw shook a bit as she was feeling uncomfortable. She soon laid down into a moss nest as she was barely able to fit.

"What will happen with my skills as an apprentice?" Tawnypaw mewed as she was worried her chances of being a warrior were in danger.

"You will be a warrior I promise but it may take a little while longer and you must be strong enough for you and your kits to make it. Not many apprentices or their kits live while kitting." Frostcloud mewed as she laid herself onto Tawnypaw. Tawnypaw felt some warmth from the She-cat as she finally closed her eyes and fell asleep.

The fog was beginning to clear up while most of the clan was wondering where Crowstorm and his hunting party went. Rowanstar waited impatiently for him and his party's return. Soon he spotted a familiar cat padding back with the hunting party. It was Crowstorm but he and the party were battered and beaten. However they weren't alone. Many more cats were following them as they were also beaten hard. A second leader was soon behind them as she was brutally beaten. The sun was setting as the shadows were flashed all over. Soon Rowanstar was able to make out the shapes of the cats that were with them.

"Crowstorm what happened? Why were you gone for so long?" Rowanstar mewed worried.

"We were attacked Rowanstar. Crowstorm and the Hunting party came to assist but it was completely futile. We were driven off our own territory by Windclan and Skyclan." Ravenstar mewed. "Riverclan is now without a home."

"So Windclan did violate the agreement. Briarstar deserves to be punished!" Rowanstar boomed as he was super angry that Briarstar had violated the rules of the agreement.

"Briarstar soon took the rest of Riverclan territory and we were forced to retreat." Doeflight mewed as she huddled around her two kits, Sandkit and Fernkit.

"Any warriors lost?" Rowanstar mewed as he was nervous wondering who was killed in the fight.

"None of us from either side were killed, Rosepetal went missing however." Crowstorm mewed.

"I would like to organize the search parties for tomorrow morning. For now though I would like to talk to Ravenstar about what happened. All Riverclan cats make yourselves a home." Rowanstar mewed. He soon went off with Ravenstar to speak with her when Snowstorm padded up to Crowstorm.

"What is it Snowstorm?" Crowstorm mewed confused.

"Shadowstep would like to speak with you in the medicine cat's den. It has to do something with your apprentice." Snowstorm responded. He soon saw that Crowstorm had taken several nasty scratches on his side. "And that too." Crowstorm padded off as he soon went into the Medicine cat's den where he saw Shadowstep and Berryshine treating many wounded cats from the fight. Crowstorm soon lay down to have his wounds treated.

"I've been waiting to talk with you all day but you never came from the hunt you went on, and your wounds are proof you walked into a very deep trouble." Shadowstep mewed as he began to apply some chewed herbs to Crowstorm's wounds.

"Windclan, Skyclan and Riverclan got into a fight and we had to assist them. Riverclan was driven out of their territory as a result." Crowstorm mewed.

"We would have been dead if it wasn't for Crowstorm and his hunting party. We were very thankful to have him." Berryshine mewed as she treated another cat's wounds.

"Crowstorm what I would like to talk to you about is your apprentice. She can't continue her training." Shadowstep mewed as he stared into his eyes.

"What's wrong with her? Is she dying?" Crowstorm mewed.

"She is not dying but we have to put her into the Nursery since she is getting close to kitting at this point." Shadowstep mewed.

"So what is going to happen to her?" Crowstorm mewed worried.

"She is going to be fine but she will be out of training for a while. You don't want to harm her kits right?" Shadowstep mewed.

"Yes I don't want to harm them but I want to see her become a graceful warrior like me." Crowstorm honestly responded.

"I understand but somethings will have to be put on hold." Shadowstep responded. "Also what happened to Rosepetal?"

"She said she was going to hold off Windclan while we escaped. So I went into the distance and watched and she began talking to Briarstar about driving out Riverclan and she says Shadowclan will be next. Skyclan warriors knew that Shadowclan won't stand a chance if they didn't dig deep enough into the soil to hide and then she left with Windclan as she had pride on her muzzle." Crowstorm mewed. "So I ran to catch up."

"So Rosepetal betrayed us then?" Shadowstep mewed. "I will speak with Rowanstar at once when I'm done."

"Good." Crowstorm mewed.

Night time came and all the cats were asleep except for Yewberry and Daisyflower who spent the afternoon together showing their affections. Rosepetal soon padded up to them as she was waiting for the two warriors.

"So did it work?" Yewberry asked.

"Yes, Riverclan has been driven out. Shadowclan will be next if they don't comply. I smell that Riverclan has taken shelter here. Rowanstar isn't following the rules of the clans." Rosepetal mewed.

"What happens when we take over all of the clans?" Yewberry mewed.

"You will have all the she-cats you want to be your mate." Rosepetal mewed as she snickered. "Including me, I would like to see you alone." Rosepetal turned as she padded with her tail up high. Yewberry couldn't resist and he followed. Daisyflower soon padded into camp to get some rest.

For the rest of the night was the yowling of Rosepetal and Yewberry as they were being very loud and this would have an impact on all of the cats in Thunderclan camp, no cat was going to sleep well.

**[A/N]: Sorry for the lack of updates this week, I had a lot to do with history work and I didn't have the energy to type out this chapter for you until now. What do you think Rosepetal is hiding that Rowanstar doesn't know about? And Yewberry is practically going insane at this point since he is going to be offered all the She-cats that he wants. He's so spoiled. Keep reading to find out about this and will Rosepetal get caught. Cheers.**


	12. Dealing with Riverclan and Moon rock

"So Rosepetal decided to make a return to the camp last night?" Rowanstar responded in the early morning rising sun. He shuffled around his den seeing the prospect of one of his warriors that decided to come back.

"Yes. She took Yewberry out when I went to get a warm place in the den." Daisyflower responded. She was lost for words as she looked around awkwardly. "Then she disappeared when Yewberry came back."

"Okay, did she say something about Windclan?" Rowanstar asked as he was determined for answers.

"Yes she did. She also mentioned that she wants them to attack Shadowclan next." Daisyflower mewed.

"Attack Pebblestar?" Rowanstar stuttered. He was finding out that Briarstar was attacking his faithful ally when it came to keeping the clans in check. Shadowclan despite their small numbers were very crafty and can set traps where the cats attacking could least expect it. "We must try to stop Briarstar since she is going one step too far." He stormed out of his den as he wanted to make sure that his yowl was loud and clear. "We can't let her evict all of the clans. The mountains are our home!"

Featherfur was waking up for a patrol as she stretched out her long legs. Soon more cats were waking up as they were getting ready. Tawnypaw was soon up and about as she was feeling rather uneasy, it was clear that she had a terrible dream last night.

"What's the matter Tawnypaw, you feel rather uneasy." Crowstorm mewed. He stood there waiting for his apprentice to respond.

"The dream was terrible. Cats were fighting each other with the storm raging overhead. I was huddled in the nursery ready to protect all the kits that were in there when a warrior came in and tried to kill us but a Windclan warrior was there to fight her off. I still stood there ready to protect my kits and the kits that were there." Tawnypaw mewed.

"A Windclan warrior fighting another warrior from the nursery, is Windclan falling apart somehow?" Crowstorm mewed.

"In fact they are. Many Windclan warriors weren't itching for a fight that day and some even attacked Briarstar themselves. It's taken us this long to find out that Windclan has an abusive leader and they are breaking down with Briarstar growing more and more paranoid. The first gathering we had, Briarstar was arguing with her fellow warriors as she wanted to go with her. She only has a few elite warriors with her that are fiercely loyal with her but that's about it. The rest of the clan is ready to drive her away but they are too afraid to. Many of the so called traitors are currently living in the bog that we offered to give to her. Then she took over the rest of Riverclan territory with the help of Skyclan thinking it should be bigger and they took our land from us. It's always clear she has something being hidden from us." Ravenstar mewed. Her eyes were drooped as she was remembering the crushing defeat she suffered the day before.

"So she is pretty much unfit to be Windclan's leader. I still remember the days when Windclan were friendly to us but when Briarstar became leader a few moons previous to us, she wanted to take over all of the Territory Mountains." Rowanstar responded. He was trying his best to put the pieces together to figure out what her true motives were.

"Precisely, she thinks she could rule the territories with her as their leader. She even makes cats like Brokenstar and Darktail look timid by comparison." Ravenstar mewed. Featherfur soon cuts in to give them her assumption.

"Now we don't want to go comparing her to such wretched cats by that extent since she was leader ever since last Greenleaf. We weren't there when she made those decisions herself as we just carried on with our lives. If Windclan is willing to overthrow her from leadership, that's fine it's simply not going to affect us in any way, shape or form since we just carry on about how we live." Featherfur responded as they were tossing more fuel into the fire.

"If Briarstar wants to lose all nine of her lives in the Newleaf season, we will simply let her as she just wastes her lives away fighting a battle she can't win. If we are going to fight her, we should just simply wear her down to the point where we can just bite huge chunks of Briarstar's territory and then she could be sorry." Mossfang mewed.

"How about we just simply toss her into a rat's nest, she'll have her lives wiped out in no time." Crowstorm mewed.

"No my mate Eaglefeather died when Briarstar tossed her into a rat infested field. We were too late when we found out. I was overwhelmed with grief and I would want to exact my revenge on her." Blackclaw hissed. "I mean it's not such a bad idea after the clans wouldn't accept her as their grand leader. Maybe were should start a fire and burn the swamp down with all of Windclan inside."

"We can't it will harm the possible traitors that are residing along with all the other animals that call home there." Beestripe responded.

"Enough!" Rowanstar shouted. His voice shook the cats down as they fell silent. Once the shouting had died down Rowanstar called for their attention. "If we are going to debate this, debate it among yourselves. I shall be heading to the moon rock to get words from Starclan. Maybe they will help us decide on what we can do about Briarstar." Rowanstar soon turned and padded away as he was waiting for the clans to decide on what they should want to do. He soon went to Shadowstep as he was busy sorting herbs with Berryshine. "Shadowstep, make five piles of traveling herbs; I am heading on a journey for Starclan's word."

A little while later, Rowanstar had decided on the cats that were traveling with them. The cats that were coming with him were Crowstorm, Berrypaw, Jaypaw and Tawnypaw. Tawnypaw was feeling anxious about this.

"Why do we have to eat these herbs, wouldn't fresh kill do the trick?" Jaypaw hissed as she sniffed the bitter herbs. Tawnypaw was eating hers nervously. She gulped the bitter taste as she felt it go down.

"These herbs will keep your hunger at bay for a longer period of time and it will help you stay strong, we have a long journey ahead of us." Rowanstar mewed as Berrypaw was offering him some of his herbs.

"Will you have some?" Berrypaw asked.

"I will if I would be able to travel to get their word. If I don't eat I can't be able to make this journey in one burst." Rowanstar mewed. While they were talking Tawnypaw was wondering what Rowanstar meant by Moon rock.

"What is the Moon Rock?" Tawnypaw asked. She was curious about this rock that Rowanstar was talking about. She had never heard of such a stone before.

"The Moon rock is where leaders and Medicine cats go to have their meetings with Starclan. Rowanstar wants some word with them to find out how we should be able to deal with Briarstar before she becomes an invincible leader. Its clear trouble is brewing in her own clan. You and your siblings should be grateful that you are heading there." Crowstorm mewed. "We should hopefully be able to get there by night fall despite us being the closest clan to the rock itself." He soon got up and padded away with Tawnypaw following him. For a moment, she felt like she wasn't expecting kits and she was able to roam freely with her clan mates, Rowanstar was making things final as he went to Ravenstar and the combined clans as they were in the camp.

"Ravenstar I'm putting you in charge of Thunderclan camp and no cat is allowed to leave the camp. We want all the cats to remain here in case we are attacked so we can have a defensive position. Hopefully we won't be gone long." Rowanstar responded. Ravenstar nodded as she was feeling confident yet nervous knowing that an attack might come while their headers were turned. But they didn't know that an attack was approaching fast.

Rowanstar and the four cats began to charge up the steep slopes of the mountain side to look for the Moon rock. They were doing their best against the harsh terrain. Many Thunderclan cats were used to the rough terrain as they grew accustomed to the rugged mountainside. Tawnypaw was doing her best to keep up despite the weight of her unborn kits slowing her down. Crowstorm looked back to make sure she was keeping up. All of the apprentices were beginning to tire out.

"Hey look that's the tree where the gatherings are held, I can see it from down there." Tawnypaw mewed as she recognized a landmark from afar. She continued with the other cats heading up the steep mountain side.

They continued up the mountain side as the sun began to set. The terrain was too harsh for any two leg path to cut through so the cats were relatively safe but they still had to watch their backs. Tawnypaw looked over as she saw something else from a distance.

"Is that Shadowclan camp?" Tawnypaw mewed to herself. She soon turned around and bounded after the other cats as she was still struggling. But they were almost there.

"Cats we are here." Rowanstar mewed. Inside was the path to the Moon rock. "There is no prey here since the terrain is very unfavorable for them to live here. Berrypaw, Jaypaw, you two will guard the entrance; we will enter the tunnel to get word from Starclan." Tawnypaw gulped as she entered the caverns.

The caverns were dark and moist. The water dripped down as it was sometimes the only sound to be made in the cavern itself. The cats stuck close to each other since it was easy to get lost despite there was only one way in and one way out. Tawnypaw was on top of Crowstorm who was on top of Rowanstar. They soon got down to the spot where the Moon rock was located. On the top was a giant hole where the moonlight will shine through. Rowanstar padded forward with the two cats fanning out.

"At last we are here." Rowanstar mewed. Soon the moonlight began to shine down as it lit up part of the rock. The moonlight partially lit up the rock depending on how much the moon was lit up. Rowanstar puts his nose to the rock as he fell asleep.

Rowanstar was not receiving any words from Starclan but the hissing of many cats as they fought among each other, fur and blood flew everywhere. It was a sign that an attack was coming. The rock soon went out as the cats soon hurried out of the cavern. Rowanstar gathered all the cats around.

"We must hurry back to camp, looks like the storm is getting very close now, and we can't risk being out here any longer." Rowanstar mewed. He soon led the way as he bounded down the slope as he was racing to the camp to make sure they weren't being attacked. The other cats followed as they were running against the clock to get to their camp unaware they were too late.

**[A/N]: I'm cutting everyone off here since I want to build up what is going on with the clans. Will Thunderclan get attacked or will they be left alone. Keep reading to find out.**

**Also big thank you for two users for posting their OC's and their reviews:**

**Birdflame: For submitting three reviews and characters such as Mossfang, Blackclaw, Beestripe, and Singingpaw upon whom I will use later.**

**Dawnstar12: For submitting a review and OC Meadowstar for use after Briarstar is driven out from Windclan. Her name in the meantime will be Meadowflower as she is one of the traitors.**

**Keep reviewing and reading if you want to see more.**


	13. Fighting to stay

The five cats bounded down the mountain slope as they were hurrying to get to Thunderclan camp as they were racing to make sure they weren't attacked while they were gone. They were even sliding down the hill as the moon was setting from the west. Tawnypaw was holding onto Crowstorm as she wasn't able to go very fast so he offered her a ride. The storm clouds were beginning to gather over the moon. It was clear that Starclan wanted to say something.

"Storm clouds, this can't be good." Rowanstar mewed. He soon bounded down faster knowing he wanted to get to the camp before the rain would truly set in. They tried to run down the mountainside as fast as possible but the droplets began to fall from the sky. It was only a drizzle for now but the true storm would set in soon.

When they got back to camp, the rain was falling in sheets and many of the cats were covered in mud. Lightning struck the mountain side as they were getting close to camp, they were exhausted from the long journey up the mountain and wanted some rest but a noise was going on in the camp as the cats froze when they heard the sound.

"Did you hear that?" Jaypaw asked nervously as she heard a yowl from inside the camp. Soon the yowls grew louder almost if the cats were in a hard battle. Rowanstar knew this was what Starclan was talking about.

"This is what Starclan warned me about! Our camp is under attack!" Rowanstar shouted.

"Remember your training and please do your best not to die." Crowstorm mewed.

What Starclan said to both Rowanstar and Tawnypaw was true, Windclan and Skyclan decided to take out their frustration on Thunderclan instead of Shadowclan. Ravenstar was busy fighting a Windclan warrior while all the cats were doing their best to keep the cats from cutting off pockets of the camp where some of the precious dens were being held. Rowanstar entered first followed by Crowstorm then the apprentices. Rowanstar charged at Briarstar who was attacking Featherfur. The force of the attack knocked Briarstar off Featherfur and he bit her in the throat. Berrypaw and Jaypaw were fighting a large warrior together. Their mentors came over to assist in their efforts. The warrior tackled Jaypaw down as she was trying to make sure the cat didn't sink her teeth into her throat.

"Belly rake!" Jaypaw shouted as she raked the soft underside of the warrior.

"You remembered what we taught you, let's drive these Windclan cats out once and for all!" Sorrelfoot shouted as he led the attack on the warrior.

Tawnypaw was fighting a Windclan warrior many times her size and weight. She was desperately trying to fight him off despite her odds being stacked against her. She was still exhausted from the trip and tried her best to keep all four paws on the ground. Soon Crowstorm as well as Pineshade soon rammed into the warrior from the side. It was clear that they were ready to take care of the warrior.

"This is not your fight Tawnypaw, get to the Nursery to make sure Fernkit and Sandkit are okay." Crowstorm ordered. Tawnypaw looked away as she ran as fast as she could to the nursery. She stopped for a moment to see Rosepetal was outside of the nursery. She was growing increasingly suspicious.

Rosepetal was looking into the Nursery with the four cats that were huddled inside. The cats were desperately trying to keep the kits safe

"Give those kits to Briarstar now!" Rosepetal demanded.

"You're a thunderclan cat, why would you want us to give our kits to the enemy?" Frostcloud shouted. Rosepetal snapped. She soon threw herself onto Frostcloud biting her throat hard. It was clear she was out for blood. Tawnypaw ran up and sank her claws into Rosepetal's flanks to try to make her let go. Rosepetal felt something as she let go of Frostcloud's neck. She soon turned to confront the apprentice.

"Well look who decided to fight. Shouldn't you be in the nursery protecting those kits like the sweet cat you are?" Rosepetal taunted, it only enraged Tawnypaw who goes for broke.

Tawnypaw leaped onto Rosepetal sinking her claws and teeth in her side. She managed to be heavy enough to throw her off balance as the cats continued to fight among each other Tawnypaw was desperate to make Rosepetal beg for surrender but quite annoyingly she didn't. Rosepetal soon flipped Tawnypaw over as she tried to rake the apprentice's soft underbelly. Doeflight soon leaped out from the Nursery tackling Rosepetal off. She soon attacked her as Rosepetal threw the weakened queen off. She soon turned back to Tawnypaw who retreated into the nursery.

"You okay Frostcloud?" Tawnypaw mewed. She was worried that Frostcloud was badly injured.

"I'm fine Tawnypaw, I would have been in starclan if you didn't show up." Frostcloud responded as she was relieved for Tawnypaw saving her despite her neck bleeding badly. Rosepetal stuck her head into the Nursery as she tried to attack Tawnypaw but something tackled her down.

Tawnypaw stuck her head out of the Nursery to see Crowstorm attacking Rosepetal. Rosepetal desperately fought back but she was exhausted from fighting Tawnypaw. She tried to attack back but Crowstorm swiped her sharp claws over Rosepetal's left eye tearing it open. Rosepetal screeched in agony as she felt blood pour from her left eye. Some of the Windclan attacks were beginning to defect and attack their own clan in retaliation. Briarstar soon had enough.

"Windclan Skyclan Fall back!" Briarstar ordered, all the cats soon retreated as Rosepetal tried to follow them but Rowanstar and Featherfur blocked her off.

"You're not going anywhere Rosepetal! We'll deal with you ourselves!" Rowanstar shouted.

"Get out and stay out!" Snowstorm shouted as Brightspots was by his side. Berryshine and Shadowstep were busy treating wounded cats.

"Is every cat all right?" Shadowstep shouted.

"I'm good." Frostcloud mewed.

"Still in one piece." Doeflight admitted.

"I feel exhausted." Tawnypaw mewed. She soon fell to her side passing out as the rain continued to pour.

Shadowstep was treating Tawnypaw while all the cats were surrounding Rosepetal as blood continued to pour from her left eye. It was clear that she was going to be deeply scarred.

"So is it true that you said that you wanted to give Fernkit and Sandkit over to Briarstar?" Rowanstar hissed.

"Yes I would! Briarstar would have made a better leader than you old fur bag of bones! I would have made Thunderclan strong again. I would return the offer by kicking Riverclan and Skyclan out from the valley. But nope, you decided to help the weakling that is Ravenstar!" Rosepetal shouted. It was clear she had a strong dislike for Rowanstar and how we was often playing the peaceful leader and not a strong one.

"It's clear that strength isn't everything that makes a cat a good leader. And you should know that. You spoiled Yewberry into everything including making Tawnypaw carry his kits. You let him take over several she-cats lives and you simply didn't stop him. I'm fed up with you and your behavior thinking you're always right and we are wrong and you think you are simply too beautiful for yourself. As punishment you are no longer allowed on Thunderclan territory or even welcomed." Rowanstar mewed as he was on the boiling point with her. "GET OUT OF THE CLAN!" His voice yowled as it shook the territories around them. Rosepetal got up and padded away from the camp as blood still dripped from her eye. Once she got to the clan entrance she turned around to echo this final message.

"But hear this, I will be back! I will kill you and all of the three clans you decided to clump together! Windclan will always be the superior clan with Briarstar around!" Rosepetal shouted as her rage got the better of her. She soon turned and padded away as she was ready to consider her life by herself. She was not liking anything anymore and she padded away never to be welcomed by her clan again.

Rowanstar subsided as he sat down to consider his options. The rain continued to pour as the lightning continued to strike the broadside of the mountain. Featherfur padded over as several cats began to gather.

"You made the right choice by banishing Rosepetal from the clan. It was clear she had Windclan loyalty to her and Yewberry yet Yewberry has the guts to hide it. We might have to keep a close eye on him as well as Tawnypaw. An apprentice in that condition should never be allowed to fight." Featherfur mewed to Rowanstar thinking that he made the right choice.

"I know, I shouldn't have taken Tawnypaw out of the camp, all I wanted to do was show her the moon rock." Rowanstar mewed as his bitterness got the best of him.

"Well it wasn't your fault; all apprentices need to see the moon rock. It's part of the code." Crowstorm mewed. Rowanstar turned his head to the cat as more cats began to gather.

"What about Briarstar? We must get her out of Windclan before she does any more harm to us. Doeflight nearly died out there and you were there to save us. She is known for making kits fight to the death and when Windclan has no more kits, they steal them from other clans. We can't let her succeed. We need to get rid of her." Ravenstar mewed. She was ready to fight Briarstar back and give her a taste of her own herbs. Rowanstar pondered for a moment suddenly a spark flashed in his mind as he remembered something.

"The Windclan traitors, we can ask for their help to get rid of Briarstar. They outnumber her 2 to 1 and they are fed up with Briarstar and her elite warriors." Rowanstar mewed. His idea seemed a bit far-fetched but it could work.

"How are we going to do that? Windclan will never agree to work with us to get rid of their leader!" Mossfang shouted. "This plan of yours seems outrageous and could get us all killed."

"A certain apprentice of mine I have trusted that she would make a great warrior. I want to give her another chance to prove herself before she is locked up into the nursery completely. I have the faith that she would be able to reason the traitors to rise up against Briarstar. Please give her another chance." Rowanstar mewed as he was talking about the apprentice that helped fight. He soon turned away to consider his options.

"Was he talking about Tawnypaw?" Crowstorm mewed as he knew he couldn't have his apprentice be sent out there without him.

"I bet he was and he was so reckless about it. She's expecting kits for crying out loud!" Mossfang shouted.

"I must trail behind her with a patrol to make sure she doesn't get harmed." Crowstorm mewed. He soon got up as left to get some rest. "We'll continue to talk about it in the morning."

**[A/N]: I am kind of happy that I've gotten more reviews but there is going to be a change-up of plans regarding on how you submit your original characters, you have to PM me since you can't do it as part of the review. I don't want to have this story deleted and it would be unfortunate since this is the most traffic I'm getting so far. But I'm still willing to hear the ideas of others. I really now dedicate this now to Grayshadow warrior and Birdflame for kind of making the decisions. I really like the advice that you are giving and I appreciate it. Thank you.**

** Rowanstar is being reckless again and sending Tawnypaw on missions that she shouldn't be doing. I just hope the kits are unharmed when they are born. Briarstar is still seeking vengeance and Rosepetal has been kicked out of the clan. Pretty much most of Windclan are just ready to get rid of Briarstar and the warriors she trusts. I hope your new name will be Brokentail. Cheers.**


	14. Driving out Briarstar

Tawnypaw woke up the next morning as she felt really groggy. She looked to see what was going on as she scanned the horizon. Rosepetal's exile was hard on the clan but they knew it was for the better. So all their heads were turning to deal with the last threat that was heading their way, Briarstar. She padded out of the Nursery as was heading to where Rowanstar wanted to speak with her as for looking for the traitors that were still roaming around Windclan.

"Tawnypaw I want to make you useful one last time before you go into the nursery." Rowanstar mewed.

"Why? I want the kits to live." Tawnypaw protested. She didn't want Rowanstar to harm her kits as she was getting closer to kit.

"I know but it's important. I want you to help gather the cats of Windclan to drive out Briarstar, Rosepetal might be hiding something that until recently we didn't know about. Therefore I'm sending you and the apprentices we have to find the traitors and convince them to drive out Briarstar, once that's done, we'll talk about what we will do with Ravenstar and Riverclan then. I will send two patrols out one to deal with Skyclan and the other to assist you Tawnypaw." Rowanstar responded. He looked away as he began to think. He was deciding who to send with Tawnypaw as she was still standing there waiting for a response. "Will you be fine if I send Jaypaw, Berrypaw, Ripplepaw and Riverclan apprentice Singingpaw?"

"I promise we will be fine but we accept." Tawnypaw responded.

"Okay I will send you out first; I will decide which cats will be going where to push out the clans from Riverclan territory." Rowanstar responded. Tawnypaw soon padded away as she went to round up the other apprentices.

It was still raining since the apprentices left the camp but it wasn't as hard as before but the ground remained very muddy. The cats continued to pad along the soft ground knowing that it would give away at any moment so they made sure to move slowly. Soon the apprentices were on the very border of Windclan territory when they saw a cat pad up to them from the rain.

"It must be the enemy! Let's attack!" Singingpaw mewed as she tensed up as she was ready to spring.

"Calm down Singingpaw, This might not be the enemy. We might want to talk to it first." Tawnypaw reassured her, urging Singingpaw to take it easy before the situation would escalate. They waited as the stranger cat was still padding up to them. She soon stopped staring at the apprentices. Her eyes bowed as she was somber. Was this all Rowanstar had sent out. There was simply no way a bunch of traitors and apprentices would get rid of Briarstar. But to their relief, it was a traitor cat not a true windclan cat.

"I see that this is what you sent out to help us to drive away that mangy old leader from ruining the clan. The name is Meadowflower." Meadowflower mewed as her voice began to warm up to the cold and wet apprentices. Mud had clung to their paws as they were waiting for a response.

"I'm Tawnypaw and these are my apprentices, Berrypaw, Jaypaw, Ripplepaw and Singingpaw." Tawnypaw mewed as she was shivering in the rain. She was thinking about the warm den in the Nursery where Frostcloud and Tulipleaf were stationed to keep them warm. The rain continued to slash at them.

"You apprentice's look cold, follow me, I will find somewhere to keep you warm." Meadowflower mewed. They all began to follow her as they knew they needed somewhere to stay dry until the rain passes. The rain was slowly lifting as they padded along with the stranger.

They soon reached the swamp as they were soon taken shelter in an abandoned badger den. The rain was still slashing at them as they were wondering when it was going to end. Meadowflower had left to go find the other Windclan cats as they were waiting in their den as they were licking themselves dry.

"Why would she be keeping us in the swamp, it's the most dangerous part of the territory." Singingpaw mewed.

"We've been hearing info that Windclan traitors are being kept here so she is rounding up all the cats that are willing to help." Tawnypaw mewed. She was busy licking her pelt dry from the rain.

"What if something happens to us?" Ripplepaw mewed nervously as she huddled in the den waiting for the patrol to come to their aid.

"We will be fine, I promise you." Tawnypaw responded. She soon began to sniff the air as she began to pick up all kinds of scent then she smelt something that seemed too familiar to her. "A patrol must be coming; they will be here to help."

The patrol was being led by Crowstorm, Toadleap, Sorrelfoot, Poppyspots, Beestripe and Mossfang as they went to clear out Briarstar as they were given the toughest task.

"Tawnypaw, what are you doing out here? Shouldn't you be in the nursery where you and your kits could be safe?" Crowstorm mewed with shock. Rowanstar made another mistake.

"Rowanstar sent me out here with the other apprentices. We're waiting on Meadowflower to return with the said windclan traitors." Tawnypaw mewed. She felt she wasn't being told by Crowstorm.

"So Rowanstar is making bad decisions again, I don't know how I can reason with that old tom." Crowstorm mewed as he felt somber.

"How many lives does Rowanstar have left?" Tawnypaw mewed out of curiosity.

"Only one. He lost his eighth life 30 moons ago from greencough. I swear he is going to lose his last life any day now. We barely got through the leaf bare thanks to Pebblestar who took in shelter when Tulipleaf was stranded with the kits. And you were barely saved from Greencough. I had faith in you that you would overcome all the odds and lead our clan one day but Yewberry has caused you to sidetrack." Crowstorm mewed. The black and white tom was on the verge of breaking down as he cared for his apprentice a lot more than his leader. "Please come back with us to the Nursery, Frostcloud needs you."

"I will but I made a promise to my clan first then I would be able to rest with my kits." Tawnypaw mewed to Crowstorm. Soon some rustling came from the bushes as Meadowflower soon returned. With her were some of the traitors she had gathered.

"Okay I have gathered some of the cats I have known for a long time so they will be helping us. The first cat over here is Lightpool, and to my right is her mate and my close friend Sunfang, and their three kits: Shadepaw, Whisperpaw, and Spottedpaw."

"It is an honor you will be helping us." Poppyspots mewed as she was relieved to have a cat help them out let alone 5 more.

"I know, we are praying for the old days of Windclan. We were feared for our speed and agility as we were good at hunting birds and hares. Nowadays, we are feared for bloodlust. I am sick of Briarstar trying to take over the clans in one season. Her cats are starving and they are slowly dying because of her, we're only doing a little better here than in her clan. We would like the help of getting rid of her." Sunfang mewed. He was still thinking about the days of old Windclan. "We are falling apart."

"So let me get this straight, you want us to help get rid of your leader then we'll swoop in and set things right? I feel like this is suicide." Sorrelfoot admitted. He was nervous about attacking them.

"Windclan is rebelling against her, She could only trust the few warriors she has, if we can roll the sticks correctly, we will have an easy victory against her." Lightpool mewed. They began to plan on how they were going to get in but one question still remained.

"How was she able to attack Thunderclan?" Toadleap asked as he was still curious about the battle they recently had.

"They were helped with a Thunderclan cat named Rosepetal." Lightpool mewed. All the cats froze knowing that she was behind this the entire time.

"How?" Berrypaw asked as he was itching for a fight.

"Briarstar had trusted Rosepetal since she is a Half-clan cat. Her father is the Windclan deputy, a fierce Briarstar follower. He taught her everything she needed to know. She even began to curse out cats and attack them for not following Briarstar. She always had a look of suspicion. Her father also allowed her to be plucked with as many toms as possible as she bore them many kits. Rowanstar picked up on this and she wasn't letting her clan have them since she was giving them all to Windclan her last two kits, Daisykit and Yewkit remained part of Thunderclan." Sunfang responded as he told everything he knew about the troublesome she-cat. Tawnypaw began thinking about Daisyflower and Yewberry as they were her kits. "Yewkit always wanted to be like the Windclan deputy so Rosepetal spoiled him rotten, the two cats had their ceremonies delayed until recently since they kept breaking the rules. Rosepetal even threatened to kill Rowanstar if her apprentice didn't become a warrior. Daisykit remained loyal to Thunderclan even going against what her mother always told her. She even befriended several Thunderclan cats when she was an apprentice but Yewkit always kept getting himself into heaps of trouble. Sneering at other thunderclan cats and most importantly, plucking many she-cats, the most recent plucking incident that we heard that happened was Tawnypaw." All the cats gasped as they knew that Tawnypaw was already expecting his kits.

"I have a plan on how we can get them all out of their dens." Lightpool mewed. "Let's say we captured her then we'll raise the battle cry and you will flood in and begin fighting, we out number Briarstar 6 to 1."

"So you agreed to be the bait?" Crowstorm mewed.

"Of course I will." Meadowflower responded.

A while later, the rain had stopped but all the traitorous cats had been gathering as they were ready to spring the trap to drive out Briarstar, the stench of their camp stank.

"What is that stink?" Jaypaw asked. Her black tail covering her nose.

"Windclan has been eating junk for moons. Even with all the territory gained, Briarstar only feeds her elite warriors while we are eating their scraps." Sunfang responded.

"You hide in those toadstools; it will disguise your scent. Wait for our yowl and you will flood in. and drive out Briarstar." Meadowflower ordered. The cats soon huddled into the toadstools as the cats kicked Meadowflower into their camp.

"Move it prisoner." Sunfang ordered. Briarstar looked over as she saw the five cats with the prisoner.

"Good job you five; you managed to redeem your traitorous acts." Briarstar mewed. She looked down to Meadowflower who was in fear but she knew she was only acting. "You know your time is up you sore traitor. Your days of defiance will soon be over. Any last words?" Meadowflower just laughed as the cats began to surround her as if she was serious. Soon she lead out a loud piercing yowl, signaling the cats outside of the camp. Briarstar looked around as she thought Meadowflower's last words were a yowl.

"Thunderclan attack!" Crowstorm ordered. The cats leaped out from their positions as they all landed onto Briarstar and her followers digging their claws into them. The rest of Windclan soon joined as they attacked her followers. The apprentices rushed in from the entrance blocking it off making sure the cats don't escape. The cats that were still loyal to Briarstar were caught completely by surprise as they were simply outnumbered and cut off from any help.

After a short battle upon which the appremtices didn't do much but block the exit, so the cats could escape. The seven cats were soon surrendered with their tails up.

"You have ruined Windclan for all of us!" One cat cried out.

"We aren't loyal to you anymore, come back and we will have your fur between our claws." Another warrior called out.

"You are worse than Brokenstar. You murdered kits!" Lightpool hissed.

"Next time you come back we will cut you open and string you up with your intestines!" A windclan apprentice threatened.

"We will attack again and regain control, and we will come back stronger than ever." Briarstar snickered as she vowed to get her revenge on the clans.

"We doubt that very much. Now leave!" Sunfang threatened as he was ready to give Briarstar a second thrashing.

"All right we will leave; you won't last if we weren't around." Briarstar hissed. Briarstar, her deputy and her few elite warriors soon left.

"It's a good thing they are gone." Toadleap admitted. He was exhausted from the brief fighting.

"Yeah but Windclan has no deputy or leader." Crowstorm mewed as he realized the problem.

"We know." Sunfang mewed. "It is going to take us some time for us to get a new leader. We'll also let us have free claim of territory for the next moon until your clan recovers."

"We know. We should let you decide until the next gathering. So choose wisely and yes but for only a moon." Crowstorm mewed. He soon led everyone away as they went away as they went home. When they got home, they were deciding on what happened.

"Is she gone?" Rowanstar asked.

"Yes she's gone; Windclan is in chaos without a leader and deputy." Featherfur mewed as she was back from fighting skyclan.

"And how much work did Tawnypaw do?" Rowanstar asked Crowstorm.

"All she did was find the traitors and we got some info about them. I wouldn't let her fight though." Crowstorm mewed telling them about what happened.

"You should have let her fight." Rowanstar hissed. He soon turned and walked back to his den.

"But she's expecting kits how should I let her fight." Crowstorm responded. Rowanstar completely ignored him. The next moon was going to be a bumpy ride ahead.

**[A/N]: Sorry this took so long since my mother turned 48 this weekend and I wanted to celebrate with her. Snow also fell which canceled school for today which was fortunate since it gave me time to work on this and Moonkitti is turning 26 tomorrow. I want to send her presents but I feel like the updated Warrior's Wiki was her present I felt. Also I would also like to include FeatherShade into this since I feel like that user has helped me a bit when it comes getting the plot together as well as Birdflame. Keep reading and reviewing since I am really enjoying the traffic I'm receiving, cheers.**


	15. Into Shadowclan and the Aftermath

Ever since Briarstar was driven out, things turned out for the better, Rosepetal was gone, and Windclan was rebuilding. The cats now knew they had to turn their eyes to keep out for one more potential threat to the clan, Yewberry.

The weeks go by as the trees were now in full flush as their green leaves carpet the trees that were hanging on the mountain side and herds of goats would often be spotted grazing on the grasses and sedges that grew alongside the mountain but they were getting much bigger visitors coming when Greenleaf rolls around its long hours of sun. Tanwypaw soon woke up as she spent the last few weeks in the nursery as she was warm in the moss bed. Tulipleaf and Frostcloud were checking on her periodically to see how she felt. They also found out that Daisyflower was also expecting kits. Yewberry must have gotten himself into more trouble than it was worth. This made Rowanstar very angry since it not really allowed having more than one mate. Frostcloud padded in to check on Tawnypaw as she was resting.

"Tawnypaw, I got something to tell you." Frostcloud mewed.

"You sure?" Tawnypaw asked. Due to the weight of her kits, she wasn't ready to go anywhere. She was more comfortable lying around in the nursery all day.

"I'm positive, get up please." Frostcloud mewed as she asked kindly for the apprentice to get up. Tawnypaw got up as she felt the weight in her back legs where the kits were. She moved slowly to the she-cat as she wobbled with all of the extra weight on her. Frostcloud looked at her seeing that Tawnypaw was right, she was not fit for travel. "Tawnypaw your huge! Thank starclan your kits will be born soon." Frostcloud was shocked on how big her kits were. Tawnypaw looked like she was ready to have them.

"So what is it that you wanted to tell me?" Tawnypaw asked curiously. She wobbled as she couldn't hold all of that weight up.

"Rowanstar wants to tell you something, we're escorting you away from Thunderclan territory." Frostcloud mewed.

"But why? Is there anything wrong?" Tawnypaw asked as she was still wobbling.

"It's Yewberry, Rowanstar will tell you about it in more detail and he's decided where you would be staying when you give birth to your kits." Frostcloud responded. The two of them padded away to see Crowstorm waiting for them with Rowanstar. His tail was swishing in anticipation. Rowanstar exited.

"Okay good you two are here. Now I would like to say is that I don't want Tawnypaw in Thunderclan for a few moons. The reason I say this is that I would like to question Yewberry about why he's going around plucking out so many She-cats, I feel like I can't keep you here when you have your kits plus our medicine cat doesn't know too much about apprentice's kitting." Rowanstar opened up. It was clear he wanted to send his apprentice away to another clan while he wanted to sort some things out with Yewberry and his problematic behavior.

"Where are you sending her?" Frostcloud mewed nervously, she held onto Tawnypaw as she didn't want to lose her.

"I'm sending her over to Shadowclan, she stand more of a chance of her and the kits surviving when she has them there. Plus I've picked up some info relating to them having an experienced medicine cat that could help her have them." Rowanstar mewed as he knew that they came into contact with several Shadowclan cats.

"You're talking about Mudpool?" Crowstorm asked as he wanted to make it up to him to make sure he knew who he was talking about.

"Yes. Reedsplash is also a reliable nursery queen and she can help out with the process. She loves kits and would do anything to help see them make it." Rowanstar mewed.

"But Shadowclan territory is very far away over a hill, what if something happens to her and she ends up kitting on the way there? Tawnypaw is not fit enough for a long journey." Frostcloud mewed her concern for the apprentice.

"We'll just have to carry her then, I will be helping you go to Shadowclan and then Me and Crowstorm will head back to Thunderclan as we need several cats to come with us to the gathering." Rowanstar mewed. He soon got up as he went over to Tawnypaw as he heaved the heavy apprentice onto him. "Be at my side since this will be a rough ride there. Hold on tight." He soon began to run with the three cats behind him.

Thanks to the longer periods of light that were out, the three cats knew they didn't need to hurry in case it became night time. They needed to be alert however if Tawnypaw felt something painful happen to her. They continued over the ridge marking the boundary between the two territories as they were making progress. Despite how heavy Tawnypaw was, this didn't bother them a lot and they were soon heading into Shadowclan camp. Pebblestar looked up to see Rowanstar who was carrying the apprentice.

"It's good to see you Rowanstar. I see you brought Tawnypaw with you and another cat that I barely know of." Pebblestar greeted him warmly. He was confused by Frostcloud's presence since she was normally not with them.

"This is Frostcloud, she is one of Thunderclan's queens. I bet she will be of use to you for the time being, she knows a thing or two about taking care of kits." Rowanstar mewed. He turned away as Crowstorm looked at him.

"You're welcome to stay. Reedsplash would be happy to see you." Pebblestar mewed. "I'm Pebblestar."

"Nice to meet you Pebblestar." Frostcloud mewed warmly. Her breath touching the Shadowclan leader's face just mouse lengths away. They lead the two cats into the warm den of the Nursery where Reedsplash was taking care of her kits while they played.

"I haven't seen you in so long Tawnypaw, you look like you're ready to kit." Reedsplash mewed as she was astonished on how much the apprentice changed. She looked at her kits as they played with a feather that was lying around.

"Yeah I know, how can you put up with a bunch of playful kits, they must seem to be a pawful to handle?" Tawnypaw asked as she lay down onto a moss bed. Frostcloud did the same as they were beginning a conversation.

"I've had about 3 litters of kits so far and it's no easy task managing all of them at once. So we can learn from experience. But we often try to copy others to see what they have to offer when taking care of the most precious part of the clan. They are playful little pawfuls like you said." Reedsplash mewed out her words to the apprentice. "I can take care of your kits since I have plenty of milk left, my kits have moved on to eating fresh kill." Suddenly Mudpool entered the den carrying a bunch of leaves in his mouth. Tawnypaw was wondering what they were.

"These leaves I have are borage; they will help you produce milk for those kits. I'm still worried that you and the kits wouldn't make it." Mudpool sternly responded. "Reedsplash, your kits should be asleep at this point."

"Oh okay, I'm sorry. Kits it's time to go to sleep." Reedsplash ordered. The kits came forth as they soon settled down and fell asleep. Reedsplash looked as Tawnypaw was chewing through the borage before she swallowed. "You can also say that Borage is also a star flower or a super herb since it sometimes gives off loads of milk but you may start feel colder since it is also used to lower the temperature in case you have a fever."

"Yeah but I think the apprentice herself needs to have some rest, she is going to kit at any moment." Frostcloud mewed as she was worried. Soon Pebblestar's paw steps could be heard as Frostcloud looked outside as she saw Pebblestar and a few of his warriors and apprentices leave the camp, they were on their way to the next gathering.

"I wonder what the leaders have in store?" Frostcloud mewed to herself as she was wondering what this gathering was going to be about.

At the gathering, many of the cats were sitting around as the mood was a lot calmer. The leaders were gathered as they were sitting on their perches. Meadowstar, windclan's new leader began the gathering.

"This moon saw a sudden shift with Windclan as we have had a lot happen. Our former leader kicked Riverclan out and then tried to attack Thunderclan, Thunderclan soon sent warriors over to help us get rid of an evil leader. When the whole ordeal was over, we were more than happy to give Riverclan back its territory that we took from them. Sunfang is the new Windclan deputy. Other than that, prey is running well in this clan." Meadowstar mewed as she was telling the news.

"Riverclan has lost its territory this moon only for it to be given back shortly after the rebellion to get rid of an abusive and cruel windclan leader. We heard Skyclan still wants to be bigger but they lost their territorial claims when we got our land back, I'm worried that Briarstar must have fled to Skyclan for safety. Also we're getting an influx of Salmon as they are returning to spawn this time of the season, catch as many as you can as they will swim into your streams." Ravenstar mewed.

"Thunderclan is going through a bit of a chaotic situation at the moment, we had to exile a cat when we figured out she was working for that cruel leader, we're still questioning her most loyal friends at the moment to figure out what is going on." Rowanstar stopped short as he began to cough like crazy, soon a piece of foam appeared from his mouth as he spat it out. "At least Bramblestar would be proud of me."

"You're lucky to say that, my clan used to have Breezepelt in it." Meadowstar mewed.

"Shadowclan hasn't had anything interesting happen to it until recently, when we decided to shelter two Thunderclan cats, an apprentice and a queen. Rowanstar told me this just before the gathering started and I couldn't have agreed more." Pebblestar responded. Rowanstar's mouth was starting to foam again as he spat out the foam. "Is there something wrong with Rowanstar?"

"I think there is, he's been acting odd lately, a fox bit him several moons ago and he was acting normal since then, we don't know what is going on." Crowstorm responded.

"Get him to a medicine cat's den; we're calling this gathering off early." Pebblestar mewed as the cats leaped down and they all bounded back to their camps as they were wondering what was going on.

**[A/N]: Since that all my classes have settled in, my chapter upload will be Friday through Monday since it's the days I'm the least busy on. Also, how many kits should Tawnypaw have and what should their names be? PM me if you're wondering on what you should say that you want them to be.**

**Also what is going on with Rowanstar? Is he turning into Bramblestar being voiced by Pehk or did he contract something that is slowly killing him. Also still waiting on Moonkitti to release the next I Spoil video or something this weekend I think her break went on for long enough since she uploads once every four days. Wait until I upload the next chapter hopefully by tonight or tomorrow. Cheer's my lovely audience.**


	16. Storm clouds over Thunderclan

All the Thunderclan cats got back to camp as they were waiting on what was going on and they found out that Rowanstar has been acting oddly at the gathering. The cats shuffled around near the den to wait with Shadowstep with the news. Shadowstep stepped out as he had a worried look on his muzzle, it was clear something was wrong.

"Rowanstar has some unknown disease, his mouth is foaming like crazy and he is going insane, thinking he's Bramblestar that is like insane or something like that, I've knocked him out for long enough that we can drag him to a hole away from the camp as I don't want any other cats to get infected." Shadowstep announced. Snowstorm was busy dragging Rowanstar who was fast asleep out of the Medicine cat's den as they began to move him, but they had to do it quickly because if he would to wake up, he can have more cats infected with the nasty disease. The cats soon padded to a spot in the mountain side where the hole was big enough to keep cats with outrageous sicknesses quarantined from the rest of the clan. They placed him down in the deep part of the hole as they pushed a boulder over to keep Rowanstar trapped inside. They knew they had to check on him periodically to see if he gets better or worse. As soon as they left, Rowanstar woke up.

"BRAMBLE TIME!" Rowanster shouted as he shot up awake. He soon tried to find a way out but he couldn't, he was now trapped.

Back in Shadowclan, Tawnypaw was still sleeping in the nursery with Reedsplash and Frostcloud right on top of her as Tawnypaw began to wake up. She felt the weight of two queens on her as she couldn't really move that well with the fact that her kitting was coming any day now. Robinflight entered the den. The sun was already beginning to set over the territories.

"Tawnypaw I haven't seen you in a moon. I hope something interesting happened to you when you were away." Robinflight mewed happily. He was glad to see Tawnypaw again. Tawnypaw stared at the tom as she was smiling a bit but she had a rough one.

"That moon was rough. First off, Ravenstar and Riverclan settled into our camp when they were kicked out, then we were attacked by Briarstar leading Windclan and Skyclan warriors and lastly we drove Briarstar out. Other than that, nothing interesting had happened." Tawnypaw admitted, she was getting closer to kitting as she felt something squirm within her. Some of the kits that were playing nearby didn't focus on their surroundings as one of them bumped into Tawnypaw. Tawnypaw fidgeted as she saw the kit that was right by herd. The kit squeaked seeing her.

"Echokit, leave Tawnypaw alone, just stay away from her please." Reedsplash mewed. Echokit bounded away as she went to play with Stonekit.

"Those kits are very restless." Tawnypaw mewed.

"I know. They will be apprentices very soon. Pebblestar still hasn't decided when. I hope they do become apprentices before your kits are born, they will most likely keep you awake." Reedsplash mewed with her concern for the apprentice. Tawnypaw soon turned her head back as she wanted to speak with Robinflight.

"So you're Tigerstar clone number…" Tawnypaw asked as she was curious.

"24th, Rowanstar is Tigerstar clone number 23rd. Also I noticed Rowanstar was behaving oddly when I was at the gathering, is he okay?" Robinflight mewed.

"I don't know, I was not at the gathering, last time I saw him was the time he escorted me to Shadowclan camp." Tawnypaw mewed.

"Wait, did Rowanstar not say the prey was running well in Thunderclan?" Pebblestar mewed.

"What no the prey is still running well in Thunderclan." Tawnypaw responded. Robinflight padded up to Pebblestar.

"Oh good, because for a moment there I thought your territory was weak and undefended-ed-ed-ed-ed-ed-ed-ed-ed." Pebblestar mewed. He was repeating the last word as Robinflight patted his paw down on his leader. Soon two starclan leaders soon appeared.

"We don't even share a border with your clan anymore Tigerstar." Bramblestar's ghost mewed.

"What? I wouldn't invade; look at this cute little heart on my forehead." Tigerstar's ghost mewed.

"Yeah I'm pretty sure you still look like that the last time you broke into somebody's house." Bramblestar's ghost responded. Soon the ghosts disappeared.

"What was that about? Does Rowanstar have rabies?" Tawnypaw asked. "Or is the person writing this is excited that Moonkitti herself has uploaded another Warrior's video?" Tawnypaw was still deciding on what the two ghost cats were talking about

"I choose the latter." Robinflight responded. Robinflight wasn't so sure about they meant as he turned around to join the evening patrol. Tawnypaw looked on as she fell back asleep. It was clear she needed all the rest she could get.

Back in thunderclan territory, Yewberry was staring off into the sunset as he was thinking about something or rather some she-cat. Crowstorm approached. His eyes fixed on the cat as he was thinking about something.

"What are you thinking about Yewberry?" Crowstorm asked as he was curious about what the tom was thinking. Yewberry still stood there ignoring the warrior. Crowstorm still wanted some answers. "Hey answer me!" Yewberry was still ignoring him; he had his mind fixed on that one she cat. "Are you thinking about Tawnypaw again?" Crowstorm mewed as he was trying to figure out what he was thinking, Yewberry turned to face him.

"Yeah what about her?" Yewberry asked. His mood was quickly becoming sour.

"What's on your mind about her, noticed she isn't even in camp?" Crowstorm taunted the tom. He was wanting to question him.

"Yeah and it was you and Rowanstar that prevented me from getting the she-cat of my dreams! Rosepetal would have made a great leader if Rowanstar wasn't so brash. And we would have secured a strong ally with Briarstar, I could have gotten what I wanted." Yewberry shouted, his voice was overwhelmed with anger and rage. "I could have gotten the family I wanted; now I'm ready to kill her kits when they are born if she doesn't love me!" His anger continued to build up as he caught wind of Featherfur, the clan's deputy.

"Killing your own kits to prove that your mate loves you is not how the clan would function. You raped an innocent apprentice a few other cats when you became a warrior and now you want to side with an abusive cruel leader that we drove out? And you're doing this over a she cat that you love but she doesn't love you back?! What has gotten into you?" Crowstorm shouted as he wanted to set things right. It was clear that he was becoming angry over him as he continued to have it build up. "We don't want any cat to become the next Ashfur!"

"Ashfur is my best friend! He is my life!" Yewberry shouted as it caught Featherfur's attention as she padded over to them.

"What in the name of Starclan's sake are you two shouting about in my head! Why is Yewberry commending that he declared Ashfur to be his best friend? What is going on with Yewberry!" Featherfur hissed in full rage. Crowstorm calmed down.

"Yewberry has declared to being with Briarstar when he was with Rosepetal when he was an apprentice, he is also willing to murder his own kits of my apprentice just to prove that she can still be his mate. He is going insane over a rejection from a she-cat he raped himself." Crowstorm mewed telling the deputy about everything that Yewberry has done ever since he became a warrior.

"Now you listen to me Yewberry, either you start acting like a warrior and stop acting like an immature kit just because things aren't going his way or you will be in lots of trouble and I will deal with you when I become leader myself." Featherfur sneered as she wanted to give him some clear instructions. Yewberry muscle's tightened like he was ready to attack.

"What are you ready to do you meltdown of a cat? Didn't your clan mates show you enough attention when you were a kit?!" Featherfur shouted as Yewberry wasn't complying with her orders. Yewberry swung his paw with his claws out was he left a deep scratch into Featherfur's throat. Featherfur collapsed as she twitched. She was still breathing but fortunately for her, the scratch wasn't deep enough to kill her, his claws just grazed her. Crowstorm looked at Yewberry who was still in bitter rage. Soon a few cats including Shadowstep padded over as he nudged Featherfur to her paws.

"Easy now Yewberry." Crowstorm mewed trying his best to ease the enraged warrior. But Yewberry began to bunch up again. He leaped at Crowstorm ready to attack him but the remaining cats soon pinned Yewberry down with their own weight. They managed to quickly tire him out despite Yewberry having some fight into him. Featherfur's neck was patched up as she padded up to Yewberry. Her voice was still filled with hatred.

"When I become leader, I'm kicking you out of Thunderclan myself! You're not longer welcome here if you want to be like Rosepetal herself!" Featherfur hissed at him. She soon turned and began to pad away as she gave out one final order. "Make sure the cat sleeps outside of camp in that badger hole, I also want two cats guarding the camp entrance if that sorry excuse for a warrior comes back."

The cats soon got off of Yewberry as they hissed chasing the cat out of camp themselves. Yewberry ran as he knew that he was getting nothing he wanted. He hissed back at Featherfur.

"I vow to bring an end to all of the clans! Make me and Rosepetal your leader and the clans will be as strong as ever, good luck rotting away when I don't have the apprentice of my dreams!" Yewberry shouted in pure rage. He soon bolted off as he went to go find Briarstar himself.

"I hope Tawnypaw is okay, I wish she would be strong enough to take care of whatever is coming, and the moon sits two paw steps to midnight." Featherfur prayed. The storm clouds were beginning to gather as things were beginning to get worse and Greenleaf wasn't even there.

**[A/N]: Sorry this took a bit longer than normal as something happened to my laptop and I couldn't access certain websites properly, thank goodness it fixed itself without the need of doing major overhauling and cleaning out. I'm kind of glad that's done and now I can keep making my stories for you.**

**Rowanstar's health is rapidly detreating, Yewberry has been exiled from Thunderclan and Tawnypaw's kits are just about here. Read the next chapter since it's important, the kits are finally being introduced.**


	17. Your kits are adorable Tawnypaw

The time was sneaking by as the long days were still growing longer. Tawnypaw was just waiting for the time for the kits to be born. The cats were doing everything they could to make sure she was all right but it was all about to come to close. Many cats were worried about her safety for her and the kits.

One night, many cats were asleep except for the medicine cats and the queens. Mudpool was busy pacing himself back and forth under the clear night sky trying to past the time. The moon was mostly lit up and the stars were shining down on them in the millions. Soon Frostcloud shot out from her den as she ran to find the medicine cat as she had panic on her mind. She barreled into the medicine cat knocking him off guard. Mudpool looked up to the cat as she was in a nervous wreck.

"Frostcloud, that wasn't necessary and why did you do that?" Mudpool asked. He looked at the she cat who was panting hard with the shortness of breath that she had.

"It's Tawnypaw, her kits are coming!" Frostcloud shrieked trying to raise the alarm for the medicine cat.

"What! Is that you were trying to tell me about? I will get to it as soon as possible. Take care of that apprentice." Mudpool ordered. He soon dashed back to his den to get some of the herbs that were needed for kitting. Frostcloud ran back into the nursery to take care of Tawnypaw.

Reedsplash was busy helping Tawnypaw to try to keep calm but Tawnypaw kept squirming, the pain was bothering her so much that she felt like her bones were being crushed while she was underwater. Her paws were twitching as she felt a sweat trickle down from her fur and the inside of her mouth was getting hot.

"Tawnypaw just stay calm, you and your kits will be safe, I promise you." Reedsplash mewed as she was doing her best to keep the apprentice still. Frostcloud ran over.

"How is she doing?" Frostcloud asked, she was worried for the apprentice that Crowstorm was busy taking care of. She lay near the apprentice as she was ready to take care of the kits when they were born.

"I'm trying my best but she's an apprentice and this is her first time, a cat her age doesn't know what kitting is nor have they experienced it before." Reedsplash mewed. She was holding herself on top of the apprentice to make sure she stays calm and doesn't panic, waking up the entire camp. Mudpool darted into the nursery with the herbs. Some of these herbs were borage and a stick.

"Let me take over trying to take care of her, just keep your weight on the apprentice to make sure she doesn't try to run." Mudpool ordered. He nudged over the stick to Tawnypaw as she was having trouble having the kits. "Bite this when you feel any sort of pain, it will distract you from being worried on those kits." He puts the stick into her mouth as he went to where Frostcloud was as he pressed his paws to see where the kits were.

Tawnypaw began to gnaw the stick as she felt the kit move as it was being pushed out. Reedsplash was doing her best to encourage the apprentice to try to go hard to get the ordeal over with but they hit a block. Frostcloud looked over to see that nothing was coming out. She was worried.

"What's going on?" Frostcloud mewed. She was still panicking as she was wondering where the kit was.

"It most likely got stuck, relax. Just let it get into position then we could continue, many kits born from apprentices don't live for very long since they push the kits out hard while they were in a blocked position, those kits don't live for very long so we might have to give her some time before the kit would be ready." Mudpool mewed to her from his past experience; soon the block readjusted itself as Mudpool encouraged the apprentice to keep going.

Frostcloud looked out to see a large yellow tabby kit get pushed out from the apprentice. She went over as she began to lick the kit to make sure it was alive. The newborn kit squeaked as it began to crawl around looking for some warmth. Tawnypaw took a breath of relief.

"Is it over?" Tawnypaw asked curiously as she thought the ordeal was done.

"No it's not, we'll try to get you to do this again, so be ready." Mudpool mewed as he was making sure that she was well aware about this. Soon Tawnypaw began to gnaw at the stick again as she felt it again. Reedsplash was keeping her weight on the apprentice as another kit was slipping out from Tawnypaw, a much smaller gray kitten with black stripes and a white underbelly. Frostcloud got herself busy licking the much smaller kit as it soon began wandering around looking for warmth.

"Is it over now? Tawnypaw asked as she was too exhausted from having anymore kits.

"It's over, you and your kits are strong and healthy." Mudpool mewed as the kits squirmed to her.

"What are they?" Reedsplash mewed curiously. She looked to see Tawnypaw with her newborn kits.

"The yellow tabby is a she while the gray tabby with the white underbelly is a tom. Both of them are born without any complications, Tawnypaw was very brave and calm." Mudpool mewed. He soon nudged some borage for Tawnypaw. "Here eat more of this; you're going to need it for your kits." Tawnypaw happily ate the borage as Reedsplash got off of her, Frostcloud was excited that not only did Tawnypaw make it, but her kits as well.

"I am so happy for you, your kits are adorable." Frostcloud mewed sweetly as she looked over at the two newborn kits as they began to suckle from the apprentice. "What do you think you will name them?"

"I'm too exhausted to decide, maybe later when the sun comes up." Tawnypaw responded. She soon fell asleep with her kits falling asleep by her side.

"I understand. I hope Crowstorm would understand what you mean." Frostcloud mewed. She soon fell asleep with her apprentice.

The sun rose to a clear day over the territories and all the vegetation was in full flush. Crowstorm was padding alone to the Shadowclan border as he wanted to meet up with a certain cat. Falconwing came padding over with Robinflight.

"What is it Crowstorm?" Falconwing asked curiously at him.

"I would like to see Tawnypaw please." Crowstorm mewed. He was waiting for a response as he was worried that he wasn't allowed to see her. But Falconwing gave him a warm reply.

"Your just in time to see her, she just had her kits last night." Falconwing mewed happily. He wanted to make him feel excited for his apprentice.

"Wait that's great! I'm so excited to see her!" Crowstorm mewed happily as he bounced around with excitement.

"Calm down, I'll take you to visit her but you must remain calm, she could still be sleeping." Falconwing mewed. Soon they padded off back to Shadowclan camp.

When they got there, Pebblestar padded up to him for a greeting, he was glad to see Crowstorm after a while.

"Your presence is as wonderful as the warm Greenleaf breeze; I know what you came here to see." Pebblestar greeted him warmly.

"I know but I have to break the news to her about what happened in camp just last night." Crowstorm mewed.

"Why what happened?" Pebblestar mewed curiously as he was trying to figure out what happened.

"We lost our leader." Crowstorm mewed.

"Well that's a shame but make yourself a home in the meantime." Pebblestar responded. Soon Frostcloud padded out from the nursery as she felt the warmth of the sun on her pelt.

"It's good to see you again; I think you're wanted in the nursery. Someone special wants to speak with you." Frostcloud mewed to Crowstorm. Crowstorm padded off into the Nursery to see Tawnypaw licking her kits.

"Tawnypaw it felt like moons since I last saw you." Crowstorm smiled as he looked down at Tawnypaw.

"It felt like it was the same." Tawnypaw responded. She soon got up to stretch her legs to see two newborn kits underneath her fur.

"Your kits look cute, I am glad for you. Have you given them names yet?" Crowstorm mewed as he was happy to see his apprentice again.

"Yes I have, the yellow tabby will be called Berrykit and the Gray tabby will be called Stormkit." Tawnypaw responded as the kits were fast asleep.

"Well that is good news but I have some bad news for you." Crowstorm mewed.

"What is it?" Tawnypaw mewed as she was curious.

"I'm sorry to announce this from the bottom of my heart but Rowanstar is dead." Crowstorm mewed. The words were hurting him as he spoke about the loss of their leader.

"Rowanstar is dead, how?" Tawnypaw responded. She didn't know that they had lost their leader.

"The unknown disease or whatever it was killed him, we thought he was feeling better so we let him out of his den, he soon made Ripplepaw into Ripplestream but then he suddenly dropped dead when he was finished." Crowstorm mewed as he was the one to witness all of this to happen.

"So who is going to take his place?" Tawnypaw mewed. She was worried that her clan no longer had a leader.

"Featherfur will become the next leader, she said she was on her way to get her nine lives and I want to keep you in shadowclan a bit longer since we want to get rid of Yewberry soon." Crowstorm mewed.

"What happened?" Tawnypaw asked.

"He said he was ready to kill your kits so you can prove that he can still be mates with you." Crowstorm mewed. "Featherfur said when she becomes leader; she's exiling him from the clan."

"Heck no! I'm not letting that fox hearted brute become my mate." Tawnypaw hissed as she thought about Yewberry being her mate.

"Well you are making the right choices one at a time." Crowstorm mewed. "I wish I could stay to talk to you but I'll leave you with your kits." Crowstorm bounded away as Frostcloud came back in.

"Well Crowstorm said that Featherfur will become leader, once Yewberry has been fully exiled, we can go back to camp together." Frostcloud responded.

"I think we have a bright road ahead." Robinflight responded. He touched noses with Tawnypaw as he wanted to wish her luck with raising the kits.

**[A/N]: So that was some exciting news, Tawnypaw's kits are born, Featherfur is becoming the new leader and Yewberry is being driven out. Keep reading to figure out what happens next. Cheers.**


	18. Back to Thunderclan

Nighttime soon fell over Shadowclan territory as it was clear things were changing for the entire clan. Tawnypaw was sleeping in the nursery with her kits when one of them was odd to her.

"Hey mama?" Berrykit mewed.

"Yes dear?" Tawnypaw mewed as she was groggy and half asleep.

"Why is it that Stormkit hasn't opened his eyes yet?" Berrykit mewed.

"He's just taking his time Berrykit, give him a little while." Tawnypaw mewed to her kit telling her to be patient. Reedsplash caught wind of this plan.

"Who are you talking to Tawnypaw? Your kits were born yesterday, right?" Reedsplash mewed as she was confused.

"Yeah, but this one's still got his eyes closed." Tawnypaw responded as she pointed her tail to Stormkit who was still had his eyes closed.

"But, I mean he's one day old. That's normal for a kit?" Reedsplash mewed as she was trying to reassure her to make sure that the kits were normal.

"Oh I can't wait for my brother to wake up; we will become warriors and fight for our clan." Berrykit mewed excitedly. Reedsplash was becoming more afraid of Berrykit.

"Wait wait, you were just born and these are fully formed sentences. This isn't how cats work! What is going on?" Reedsplash mewed as she was beginning to fear Berrykit. Soon some crackling was heard as suddenly a nearby sheltering tree soon fell down onto the camp but Reedsplash looked out to see that Falconwing was holding the tree up.

"Oh woops sorry, this tree was about to fall on the nursery. Don't worry; my powerful cat arms can handle this." Falconwing mewed as he was holding the tree up.

"Hey uh hurry up with the tree, I'm doing medical surgery with this rock and that is really distracting." Mudpool mewed to try to move that tree out of the way. Soon a bunch of Shadowclan cats moved the tree over so it wouldn't fully crush Falconwing. Falconwing went to the medicine cat's den to deal with his tree karma as his adrenaline finally drained.

The next day, Crowstorm and Featherstar padded back to Shadowclan as they were ready to collect what they wanted. Pebblestar greeted them like usual.

"Featherstar you're here to get the cats right?" Pebblestar mewed.

"Yes I am actually." Featherstar mewed as she padded up to the nursery. Tawnypaw and Frostcloud were prepping their journey back to Thunderclan territory. She soon padded up to make sure they were ready.

"You ready in there?" Crowstorm mewed. He was waiting in anticipation for his apprentice to come out. Tawnypaw slipped out of the nursery as she was looking lean again as she was ready to spring into action.

"Tawnypaw! You kitted, I'm so happy for you." Featherstar mewed excitedly to see her apprentice was looking fit for training once more. "How was it?"

"It was painful as I couldn't really feel for anything but I'm glad that's over." Tawnypaw responded as she recalled how the whole ordeal went for her.

"Did you name the kits?" Featherstar mewed.

"Yes, their names are Stormkit and Berrykit." Tawnypaw responded. She soon disappeared into the nursery as she was carrying one of the kits while Frostcloud exited carrying the other one. They were ready.

"I hope I will see you again." Reedsplash mewed bidding her farewell for the apprentice. "Take care of the kits."

"I hope we could meet again as I think we could speak more sometime later when you become a warrior. Take care my sweet apprentice." Robinflight responded as he mewed. He soon gave an admirable glance at the apprentice. Soon the four cats bounded off as they were running along the territory to get back to Thunderclan. The sun was shining and the sky was bright blue. Soon they got back to camp as Featherstar and Tawnypaw was still chatting.

"So what happened to Yewberry?" Tawnypaw asked.

"He snapped saying we ruined his life as he wanted to be your mate and when I became leader, I banished him from the clan and we haven't seen him ever since." Featherstar mewed.

"Who is the new deputy?" Tawnypaw mewed.

"Snowstorm." Featherstar mewed. The cats soon went into the nursery as the cats were beginning to settle down once again. Daisyflower was in the nursery as well as she felt miserable.

"We can see what happened to you when you're having kits." Tawnypaw teased.

"Yeah and It's only fair to her to be having her brother's kits." Frostcloud mewed. They began laughing as Daisyflower was looking glum as the two cats were teasing her.

"Now you can tease her for having kits yourself." Jaypaw mewed as she peeked into the nursery.

"Also we can't have another cat named berry, didn't they forget I existed, I'm going to call her Hazelkit so we don't have an identity crisis." Berrypaw mewed.

"Okay so Hazelkit seems more appropriate?" Tawnypaw mewed.

"Seems that way." Jaypaw responded. "We can't have two cats with the name Berry."

"Also speaking of berry, what happened when Yewberry got exiled?" Tawnypaw mewed.

"We just driven him out and we chased him off of Thunderclan territory almost like a get out and stay out type of message.

"Seems legit." Snowstorm mewed as he looked into the nursery as he takes a look at Hazelkit and Stormkit.

"Well we got our newest additions to the clan." Featherstar mewed as the kits began to feed again.

Meanwhile the Yewberry was in the very outskirts of Windclan territory where a voice called out. Yewberry tensed up as he was wondering where that voice was coming from.

"Who said that?" Yewberry called out confused as he was wondering where the voice was coming from. Soon familiar faces began to pad out. Rosepetal was among the rogues and the one leading them all was Briarstar.

"So you found us just in time." Rosepetal mewed as her one good eye looked at him; she was blinded in the other eye.

"Yeah they didn't want me here anymore and the leader made sure of that." Yewberry mewed.

"What do you think we should do?" The former Windclan deputy mewed.

"We should try to recruit as many cats as possible then we will attack all of the clans and drive them out for good. Then the territory will be all ours." Briarstar mewed as her smile turned devilish.

"The few of us against all of the clans?! You're out of your mind Briarstar, we won't last one battle against the five clans." Rosepetal mewed. Rosepetal was expecting kits again herself.

"I have a plan, we'll create a new clan and it will be better than all the other clans we have, we will get as many cats in there as possible and we'll have a clan big enough to wipe out all of the clans in no time. I will call it Darkclan after our glorious leader, Darktail." Briarstar mewed as she was getting the ideas for a new clan that she was ready to form up to attempt to wipe the clans out.

"How are we going to do that, all the clans are hostile to us and we would have to move somewhere else to get the strength we need." Yewberry mewed.

"I know a place, it is risky but if we do it correctly, we could have many cats by our side as we drive clans out of the mountains for good." Briarstar mewed as she was getting herself ready.

"You mean the place where the monsters roam?" Rosepetal mewed nervously as her voice trembled.

"Yes I do, we'll get those cats soon enough. Let's move out of here before we are discovered." Briarstar mewed as all of the rogues began down the mountain towards where she was talking about.

Time soon flew by as all the cats were busy with gathering prey as Shadowstep was farming his herbs. Tawnypaw stretched herself out as she was ready to begin training again. The kits were not as dependent on her compared to when they first entered the camp. She padded up to Crowstorm who was eager for her.

"Ready to resume your training?" Crowstorm mewed.

"Yes please." Tawnypaw mewed as she was excited.

"I don't want to take you out for long periods of time so you can have time to feed your kits. At least you don't need to be constantly by their side compared to a moon ago." Crowstorm mewed.

"I would enjoy the training again." Tawnypaw responded as the two cats padded off to resume their training. "Maybe things are looking up." Tawnypaw happily mewed as she padded off.

Greenleaf flew around as many cats were busy with their business as usual. Tawnypaw was making up for the time she missed while nursing the kits. Hazelkit and Stormkit were growing up like normal kits as they were playing like normal and there was no sign of Rosepetal or the rogues for much of the season. But there was an interruption to all of this.

"Tawnypaw, how are you feeling with those kits?" Featherstar asked as she was excited for the kits.

"Yeah their growing up fast and I'm ready to start feeding them some fresh kill. Stormkit seems a bit meek but he's just as eager to fight thinking they are the enemy. Hazelkit is wondering when she will be an apprentice." Tawnypaw mewed as she was watching her kits play fight like normal kits.

"I'm glad that they are outside of the nursery since Daisyflower gave the clan her newest additions." Featherstar mewed.

"She had her kits?" Tawnypaw mewed a bit confused.

"She did, she had four kits. She will become a wonderful mother. Like you." Featherstar mewed.

"How about you be Briarstar." Hazelkit taunted him.

"I was Briarstar the last time." Stormkit playfully mewed at his sibling. He tackled her playfully as they were beginning to test out their own strength.

"I wonder what kinds of messes these kits will get themselves into." Frostcloud mewed as they realized they have six kits now.

"Well its best not to think so far ahead, but it's best to prepare for it. We maybe not sure about what's going to happen." Tawnypaw mewed.

"Featherstar might make you a warrior before we go into our deep sleep again." Crowstorm mewed. "She is impressed on how your training is going and she even agreed to speed it up."

"That's great, I feel like I'm no longer confined to the camp." Tawnypaw happily mewed.

"I'm excited to hear that. Let's go get the salmon before they release their spawn." Crowstorm mewed as they padded to the river. Maybe things will get better.

**[A/N]: I know it's kind of odd for me to be uploading chapter midweek but I definitely got a couple of great things to say so far. This story has reached 500 people reading it this month which I am so proud of even a little over that. And this story has reached nearly 1,000 people reading the chapters overall so I am so happy about this and how this is following along. I thought this story wasn't going to get this much attention to it and I was expecting about 1 or 2 reviews overall but I am enjoying on where this is going. Keep reading my readers.**

**Also Tawnypaw is making the cutest mother ever, her kits are growing up and everyone seems to be happy. Briarstar has left the clans with the rogues for now as she is pretty much chicken to be fighting the clans all at once. Keep reading and reviewing to see where this is going to go.**


	19. End of Trial 1

The seasons came and went; Tawnypaw was busy juggling between her training and taking care of her kits. Featherstar knew that she had to speed up all the training on the apprentices to get them ready for hibernation when winter was going to return, Greenleaf saw very little conflict yet bountiful fields of prey as the cats all fed on the prey as days ticked by, soon Greenleaf gave way to Leaffall as the landscape started to look anything but green, it was also the time for many animals to prepare for hibernation.

During all of this time the cats were preparing for their final days of being outside of their dens. Their dens have been dug out and all and Shadowstep was harvesting the herbs to get them prepared for the winter. Jaypaw and Berrypaw became warriors in the meantime with new names such as Jaywing and Berrytail, Tawnypaw was still training as an apprentice for the meantime as she was having trouble with her very fat looking kits. She herself along with the rest of the clan were busy prepping for their slumber. They had eaten enough for their leaf bare rest and were ready.

"Why do we have to sleep? Can't we play like normal kits?" Hazelkit whined as she didn't want to spend the entire winter in her den.

"I'm sorry but we have to. If you wasted your energy on playtime you won't be able to keep yourselves fed and there is no way any of us would like to go out and hunt for you in the snow." Tawnypaw mewed. "Plus you're about to be apprentices meaning you get an entire den all to yourself."

"That will be nice." Stormkit mewed. Soon he looked up to see little white flakes fall from the sky. "What's that falling?" Tawnypaw looked up to see it was starting to snow. The snowfall was light but it was a signal that the main blizzards were on their way. Soon Featherstar jumped to her high point as she began her meeting.

"All cats that can catch their own prey, gather under the high ledge for a clan meeting." Featherstar announced. Soon she looked down at three cats specifically as she made the announcement. "Stormkit, Hazelkit and Tawnypaw step forward." The three cats stepped forth as they were nervous about what was going to happen. Featherstar turned to the two apprentices, "This moonhigh I would like to say that we have two worthy kits that are willing to be trained and an apprentice that has just finished her training. Hazelkit, Stormkit from this day forth until you get your warrior names you will be Hazelpaw and Stormpaw." Many cats chanted their names as the snow continued to get heavier under the sound. Featherstar soon turned to Tawnypaw who was sitting there, "Tawnypaw, I know how upset you were when we delayed your warrior ceremony but you did such a fantastic job raising those kits that I've just announced to be apprentice and I think you deserve your chance. Do you promise to uphold the warrior code even if it costs you your life?"

"I do." Tawnypaw responded. Featherstar looked down at the apprentice, she knew she deserved it as she had overcame her hardships and beaten out the odds. Featherstar smiled.

"By the powers of Starclan, Tawnypaw, you will be known as Tawnyfoot. Starclan admires your determination and the fact you have beaten the odds when you have had your kits. Because of the worsening snow, I will appoint mentors for Stormpaw and Hazelpaw and Tawnyfoot will be in the warriors den, the snow is a signal from Starclan for us to retreat into our dens to wait for newleaf. Meeting dismissed." Featherstar mewed as she leaped off the high rock as the cats all padded for their dens. Once Tawnyfoot was inside the Warrior's den, she was greeted by many happy cats.

"Congrats Tawnyfoot, you're an inspiration." Poppyspots mewed.

"Many cats wished they were as brave as you." Ashpelt mewed.

"My apprentice has become a warrior and a proud queen of two kits." Crowstorm mewed. He was the most excited seeing his apprentice transform from a struggling apprentice trying to carry some unborn kits to a big beautiful she-cat.

"All of us are proud; I wonder what next Newleaf has in store for us." Sorrelfoot questioned, he heard as the blizzard winds pick up as more snow was falling down.

"I wonder who would be your next special Tom?" Ferntail asked her. Tawnyfoot looked beautiful and she was bigger than most of the cats in her clan, even rivaling Daisyflower in size.

"We will see. The winds don't mean that everything will be calm and the answers would always mean something different." Tawnyfoot mewed.

"You do have a point there. Nothing will always remain the same and I would like to see where this is all going to go." Crowstorm mewed. Soon all the cats soon drifted off into a deep sleep as the winds were picking up and snow was burying the camp in a blanket of white. Tawnyfoot soon fell asleep as she felt proud that she had accomplished something that few others have. She was asleep when a cat visited her in her dream.

"Who goes there?" Tawnyfoot asked.

"It's me Rowanstar, I have been looking down at you and your kits and you went out of your way to bore out new life. However there are more trials ahead young warrior and you must be prepared for what is in store, this is the end of trial one." Rowanstar's spirit mewed as he turned around and walked away. Tawnyfoot had many questions to ask as she didn't know what Rowanstar had meant. She quickly padded up to him as she still wanted to ask what he had meant.

"What trials are you talking about? I am puzzled by what you are saying as I don't know what you are talking about." Tawnyfoot mewed. "Do I still need to raise kits or something and bore out new life?" Rowanstar's spirit turned around at her as he saw her as he continued.

"You are still our primary cat for having kits and you proved it that you are strong enough to have them but you must have many more before we are done. Also, Rosepetal and Yewberry are the clan's biggest threat ever since you drove out Briarstar. Briarstar isn't that good of a leader and she will crumble quickly but Rosepetal isn't done with you and she wants to curse you and the clans until they are under her control. So stay on your guard and make sure she doesn't win." Rowanstar's spirit mewed at her as he turned around and padded away into the stars. He knew he would be watching her and the clan to make sure that something would have as a fortune for the clans as the season comes to a close. The cats were under a sleep for the rest of the Leafbare.

End of Part 1.

**[A/N]: So this story is being broken down into parts or "Trials" as Rowanstar has stated, after each part I will update the allegiances to show those that have changed. Also how do you think of Part 1? Is there anything I want to do to Tawnyfoot in her warrior life and should she have any more kits? Also, who should be Tawnyfoot's new mate? Daisyflower's kits should have names and some of this would like to continue but how, leave your suggestions as they should be ideas for Part 2 Also I would say that this chapter is shorter than all the others but I would like to say that I hope you enjoyed reading part one of this story and expect part 2 to start very soon but not now since I have a lot on my plate at the moment but I hope you enjoyed this so far, cheers.**


	20. Trial 2

**Allegiances: (This is the character's introductions for part 2. I will be updating the Allegiances for every trial to see where all characters have gone. Every list changes with characters being added on or taken away.)**

**Thunderclan**

**Leader: **Featherstar (Lean gray and white She-cat with dark brown eyes.)

**Deputy: **Snowstorm (Large white tom with dark brown eyes)

Apprentice: Stormpaw

**Medicine cat:** Shadowstep (Dark gray tom with light brown eyes)

Apprentice: Ivypaw

**Warriors: (Toms and She-cat's without kits)**

Ferntail (Dark Gray She-cat with black flecks and blue eyes)

Apprentice: Hazelpaw

Ashpelt (Dark Gray tom with black flecks and green eyes)

Brightspots: (White she-cat with Ginger splotches and yellow eyes)

Apprentice: Lightpaw

Toadleap: (Molted brown tom with brown eyes)

Sorrelfoot: (Tawny colored tom with amber eyes)

Swiftbreeze (Long legged tabby tom with brown eyes)

Apprentice: Spiderpaw

Alderfur: (Dark ginger she-cat with amber eyes)

Tulipleaf: (Light molted tabby with amber eyes)

Apprentice: Specklepaw

Crowstorm: (Black tom with white patches and green eyes)

Pineshade: (Dark brown tabby she-cat with dark brown eyes)

Ripplestream: (Silver she-cat with darker flecks and dark blue eyes)

Jaywing: (Dark Ginger She-cat with a black tail and amber eyes)

Berrytail: (White tom with a stubby tail and dark brown eyes)

Tawnyfoot: (Large yellow She-cat with a white underbelly, gray splotches and green eyes)

**Apprentices: (Cats training to be warriors)**

Stormpaw: (Dark gray tabby tom with a white underbelly and brown eyes

Hazelpaw: (Yellow she-cat with leaf green eyes)

Ivypaw: (Dark gray tabby she-cat with amber eyes)

Lightpaw: (White she-cat with ginger patches and blue eyes)

Spiderpaw (Black tom with brown paws and dark amber eyes)

Specklepaw: (Golden she-cat with brown speckles and brown eyes)

**Queens: (She-cats nursing or expecting kits)**

Frostcloud: (White she-cat with deep blue eyes, expecting Snowstorm's kits)

Daisyflower: (Large Cream color she-cat with brown eyes, Mother of Ivypaw, Lightpaw, Spiderpaw and Specklepaw)

Poppyspots: (Tortoiseshell and white she-cat with green eyes, expecting Sorrelfoot's kits)

**Elders: (Former warriors and queens now retired)**

Mousetail (Dark gray she-cat with darker flecks and hazel eyes)

**Now let's get to the story.**

Tawnyfoot lay asleep in the warriors den as she felt something trickle down from outside of the den. Her ear twitched when she felt something hit it on the tip, the trickling continued before a patch of snow fell on her face from outside of the den. Her green eyes shot open as she was annoyed about the snow. She shook the snow off of her as she got up.

"I've had enough of the snow, it better be melting when I get out of this den." Tawnyfoot shouted annoyed by the long period of snow. She poked her head out as she saw that newleaf was still moons away and a harsh blizzard was howling outside. Tawnyfoot shivered as there was nothing but a blanket of white as the wind howled sweeping snow all over the place. A voice called out.

"Tawnyfoot?" The voice called out.

"Who's there?" Tawnyfoot called out nervously. No cat replied. Soon Toadleap poked his head out as he saw Tawnyfoot was up and about as he was curious about what was going on.

"Who's there?" Toadleap mewed but he got no response. He soon scratched his head in confusion. "I don't know who you are talking about but the snow is going to freeze us if we don't get back into our dens." Soon there was a motion in the blizzard as a battle scarred tabby tom was padding over to the den leaving no prints in the snow due to how ghostly he was. The two cats stood in there in shock. "Stormstrike, it can't be!" Toadleap fell backwards as he was seeing his spirit wandering about. Crowstorm was soon awake as he stuck his head out.

"What do you want Stormstrike, do you have anything to say?" Crowstorm mewed.

"I do, I would like to say that I'm grateful that Starclan gave me a second chance ever since my death, Stormpaw would make a fine warrior just like me. Thank you Tawnyfoot; I also miss having Mousetail with me and she seems pretty lonely as of lately." Stormstrike mewed into the howling wind.

"How did you even die in the first place?" Toadleap mewed poking his head out.

"My age caught up with me. That can happen to a cat living in their prime and then they seem to crawl into the elders den and let the other cats take care of them. But it feels like I can wander freely without any sense of pain running down my spine." Stormstrike responded as the wind picked up. "Tawnyfoot, the second trial begins this Newleaf, be prepared since the toms are starting to like you." Stormstrike soon vanished into the wind as the snow took chunks of his spirit away. Soon the three cats entered the den as they were wondering what he meant.

"What does he mean?" Tawnyfoot mewed. "Do the toms really like me this much to the point where I deserve this?"

"I think he's just babbling nonsense." Crowstorm sighed as he knew that the elder was known for dragging a conversation on longer than it should. "He's just saying this because we know that a tom wouldn't want you to be their first choice as a mate, plus you were my first apprentice and I was made a warrior two seasons ago."

"Come to think about it, Tawnypaw is pretty for her size." Toadleap admitted. He was blushing at the prospect of a beautiful she-cat standing right in front of him.

"Paws off of her, I don't think she's ready to have any more kits at the moment, she had two when she was just an apprentice." Crowstorm hissed warning him to stay away from her.

"Well he is right." Tawnyfoot admitted. She soon curled up as she fell back asleep with the two toms doing the same thing.

Contrary to this fanfiction, although they hibernated, they weren't true hibernators. This means they could wake up and do something when the snow wasn't blinding them like get something to drink, eat the herb storage to curb their hunger, treat a sickness they might have or make their dirt. Tawnyfoot soon woke up again as she looked out of the warrior's den, she wanted to go visit the medicine cat but she was holding off on that due to the blizzard. Thankfully the blizzard had stopped but large gray clouds loomed over their territories. Tawnyfoot soon began to creep her way out of the den but she was starting to sink into the snow, it was clear that the snow wasn't packed down and she was too heavy to move across the snow without sinking through. She soon came to Shadowstep's den as she was suffering from cold paws. Shadowstep looked over at her.

"Is there anything you need?" Shadowstep mewed. He was always awake but not leaving the safety of his den.

"I have cold paws and I would like to talk to you about something." Tawnyfoot mewed.

"What is it?" Shadowstep asked curiously, he looked around staring at the warrior as he was confused.

"Have you seen any strange Starclan cats last night?" Tawnyfoot asked curiously.

"No, I haven't, why?" Shadowstep responded as he was still puzzled by what she had meant.

"We saw Stormstrike's ghost last night in the blizzard." Tawnyfoot told him. She was waiting from a response from the medicine cat as she was worried.

"Well I haven't but I've heard what he meant and he also said about Starclan planting his mind into an apprentice's body." Shadowstep answered her.

"So he's Cinderpelt again?" Tawnyfoot mewed.

"Basically." Shadowstep responded bluntly. "Now hurry back to your den, I sense the winds are picking up again."

Tawnyfoot left Shadowstep's den as she trekked her way back to the warrior's den. The wind buffering off of her pelt as she was feeling the chill, snow was beginning to fall all around her. She entered the warriors den before the snow was turned into another harsh blizzard. The other cats were waiting for her as they were waiting on her.

"So what did he say?" Crowstorm asked her as he was curious about what the medicine cat said.

"He said he might have seen it but it is uncertain." Tawnyfoot responded. She soon looked around for a warm spot in the den to hunker down for the storm to pass.

"Well I'm glad that you got up and about." Crowstorm responded as he puts his head down on the cat as they soon dozed off back to sleep. Newleaf was on its way.

Beginning of Part 2

**[A/N]: So we've hit over 1k views in a month and I'm excited about it since it feels like I've made something good. Also I'm wishing I would get more reviews from more people as it would mean a lot to me and the upload schedule has shifted a bit to where I can possibly make a chapter in the middle of the week depending on how busy I am. Also across all my stories for this month, I'm nearly at 1k views for this month which is a big accomplishment. I hope you all keep reading this story and find out what happens in part 2. Cheers.**


	21. Newleaf waking up

The snow continued to batter across the landscape for the next two moons as the cats could do nothing but hunker down in their dens and stay put. The harsh snow and frigid winds would make a cat think twice before wandering out of the camp to go look for prey. However, the cold does not last and the thaw has arrived.

Tawnyfoot was in a deep slumber as she was waiting for something to happen. Soon the water began to drip into her den, her nose twitched thinking it was snow. The dripping continued as she soon flicked her ears in annoyance as some snow fell on her head waking her up.

"It better be Newleaf already! I'm getting tired of the snow." Tawnyfoot grumbled as her green eyes shot open. She popped her head outside of the den to see the landscape had transformed as there were patches of white across the camp but there were also patches of brown and gray landscape as an indication that the thaw has begun, the leafbare was over. Tawnyfoot stretched herself out of the den as she looked around. Numerous other cats followed as they were waking up from their sleep. Crowstom was also awake as he looked around.

"Could Newleaf be already here?" Crowstorm asked. He was confused as the thaw had freed the landscape from the deep freeze. Tawnyfoot looked around to see a groundhog scamper about looking for something to eat. Crowstorm looked at Tawnyfoot who looked half-starved due to how long they were resting. Crowstorm despite him starving himself left the camp as he snuck up on the groundhog. The groundhog raised his head in alarm and began to scamper back into the den but it was too slow. Crowstorm swiftly leaped onto the groundhog killing it swiftly as he raised his head in triumph. Crowstorm soon turned back to Tawnyfoot.

"Looks like you caught the early worm." Tawnyfoot mewed as Crowstorm had caught his first prey of the season.

"Yes and it's for you, you're looking pretty thin yourself so you need to eat if all of us are going to get through these first few days of Newleaf." Crowstorm mewed. Tawnyfoot soon began to eat the groundhog greedily as she demanded it, after a long leafbare of huddling in their dens, they were itching to find food. Tawnyfoot decided to sun herself in the cold air to relax and build some energy up.

Featherstar soon emerged from her den as she was looking around to see many cats were beginning to get up and wander around. She knew she was putting this off for a long time and now she wanted to make sure all the cats got a mentor and begin their training. They didn't know what was going to happen this season but like all others, they knew they were going to make the most of it. Featherstar climbed to the top of the rock as she gathered all the cats in her clan.

"All cats that are old enough to catch their own prey, gather around for a clan meeting." Featherstar announced. All the cats gathered as they were worried about what was going to happen for this season. "I would want to have Stormpaw and Hazelpaw have mentors like I promised them before leafbare got the best of us. Stormpaw, your mentor will be Snowstorm. And Hazelpaw, your mentor will be Ferntail. Ivykit, Lightkit, Spiderkit and Specklekit until you receive your warrior names, you will be called Ivypaw, Lightpaw, Spiderpaw and Specklepaw. Lightpaw your mentor will be Brightspots. Lightpaw your mentor will be Swiftbreeze. Specklepaw your mentor will be Tulipleaf. And Ivypaw, your mentor will be Shadowstep, we definitely need another medicine cat. Meeting dismissed." Featherstar soon left as the clan activity resumed.

Shadowstep was horrified now that he had an apprentice to train against his will. Rowanstar had promised him not to give him an apprentice as he didn't want to go through training one since he found apprentices to be annoying and asking questions instead of figuring out how to do it. Featherstar knew she needed a medicine cat if Shadowstep was to die suddenly or his age would catch up with him and he would be forced to retire. It was clear that he was in for a rough ride with Ivypaw with him in the medicine den. Tawnyfoot padded up to Shadowstep who was ignoring his new apprentice.

"Is there anything wrong Shadowstep?" Tawnyfoot mewed as she was concerned with the medicine cat.

"Out of all of the cats to get an apprentice, why does it have to be me?" Shadowstep growled in anger. It was clear that he didn't want any cat to be his apprentice as he was now frustrated with the future he has.

"All medicine cats should have apprentices, you'll get used to it. And what would happen to our clan if we didn't have a medicine cat after you?" Tawnyfoot mewed. Her green eyes trying to get the medicine cat's attention. Shadowstep was doing his best to not have his apprentice.

"I don't want Ivypaw as my apprentice, she only adds onto the problems I already have." Shadowstep grumbled. He soon turned and walked away to sulk by himself. Tawnyfoot turned away as she went out of the camp to have her paws on the snow before it was to thaw all away. She had one place on her mind.

Jaywing and Berrytail padded out of the den together as siblings as they wanted to explore the fluffy white snow like they were apprentices again. They looked around as they were playing around in the snow even though they have responsibilities now. Jaywing discovered something by the lone tree where they held their gatherings; it was still partly buried in the snow as she looked around. She began to dig away at the snow as she uncovered the stick. She puts her nose to it as the voices sounded in her head.

"If you escape from Rock's death trial, you get to live." A she cat's voice sounded from the stick. Jaywing looked up as she heard the voice, what could it mean, they decided to bring the stick with them as they went to gather anything they could eat.

"Shadowstep must know about this." Jaywing mewed with wonder. Her bushy black tail wiggled on the snow as she remained perplexed by the presence of the stick. They padded away to look for food for the clan.

Tawnyfoot trekked across the territory as she wanted to check on some of the cats that she hadn't got the chance to see in a long while. She approached Shadowclan territory as she was excited yet nervous about what was going to happen. She padded up the ridge for the first time alone. She looked around as she was looking as far as she could see below her. She began thinking about Crowstorm and the first time he took her to the very spot. She closed her eyes and began to think. However, it didn't last as the cawing of golden eagles woke her up. She looked up to see a massive golden bird swoop overhead with a lemming in its huge talons. It landed down on to its nest to feed the offspring it had. Soon a voice called out from the right of her.

"You're here! We haven't seen you in so long." Tawnyfoot turned around to see that it was Robinflight as he was leading a patrol.

"I've became a warrior before the leafbare snow set in, I'm Tawnyfoot now." Tawnyfoot mewed.

"Congrats." Robinflight mewed warmly. He puts his head onto the she-cat in a gesture of his love. "You're a lot bigger than the last time I saw you; did you grow?" Robinflight wasn't used to Tawnyfoot's new appearance, last time he saw her, she was a lot smaller with newborn kits cuddled around her, but now she was big but at the same time, beautiful.

"So did anything change?" Tawnyfoot asked as she wanted to catch up on what was going on.

"Nothing much, Reedsplash is expecting kits again, Her kits previously are still apprentices but they will become warriors very soon and I got my own apprentice myself, her name is Finchpaw." Robinflight mewed.

"Well that's what you get when you're the spawn of Ferncloud." Tawnyfoot laughed.

"Yeah, I wish I can take you to visit Reedsplash but its best we give her some space at the moment, plus do you plan on having anymore kits?" Robinflight asked curiously. Tawnyfoot paused as the word kits hit her hard. She began to refer to Rowanstar's trials and how she was going to bring new life to the clans. She stood there thinking for a bit. She soon shook her head snapping back to reality.

"I want to but not at the moment when prey is still scarce, we just woke up." Tawnyfoot mewed. She looked around see what was going on as she waited for a response.

"It's fine. A waking cat would want to get their strength back up before they start with anything. Also I feel like I don't like any of the she-cats in this clan." Robinflight mewed before admitting his feelings.

"What do you mean by that?" Tawnyfoot asked. She began to blush thinking about what Robinflight meant.

"I feel like most of the She-cats in my clan about my age are either not willing to do anything important like hunt or go on a patrol or their causing mischief." Robinflight mewed. "Pebblestar doesn't like slackers in his clan and all the she-cats that are willing to do something are usually the senior warriors since they know how to do this."

"I can understand that he's striving for something but what would it be?" Tawnyfoot asked.

"I don't know exactly but I got to go, I'll tell you at the next gathering, it was nice talking to you." Robinflight mewed. He padded away with Finchpaw as Tawnyfoot looked overhead. She was excited for something now but what would it be. She turned around as she went off to hunt as she wanted to make the most of her time out. Maybe Robinflight was such a good cat that she could have kits with him. But she had to keep this a secret.

**[A/N]: Sorry if this is the only chapter upload for the entire weekend but it's going to be busy today and for the rest of the week. Once this month is over, I can possibly continue this or do it at a reduced pace and upload chapters whenever. Spring break for me is late this year and I got some good news. I've applied for graduation after July and I'm ready to do something else. Keep watch when I post the next chapter. Peace my friends.**


	22. What Pebblestar means Part 1

It was nightfall when Jaywing and Berrytail returned back to camp. Their paws were shivering from the snow being in their paws and they caught very little prey. Herbs were beginning to be planted as Shadowstep was teaching Ivypaw how to farm herbs so they can have some in storage for leaner times. Shadowstep padded out annoyed and grumpy as usual as Jaywing padded over.

"I found this for you; I kept hearing the voices in that stick I don't know what is going on." Jaywing mewed as she remained skeptical.

"So a stick with powers to speak to other cats? No wonder I want that stick to become my apprentice rather than Ivypaw." Shadowstep responded sarcastically. He soon took the stick as he began to rub his fur on it as he began to get a vision in his head.

Jaypaw was drowning in the tunnels with five other apprentices and three kits. Suddenly a ragged old cat padded over as he had something in his claws. He had the stick as he began to scratch the words into them. Despite Jaypaw being blind, he was still able to make out what the stick said, the words being scratched into the stick said SWIM IDIOTS on it.

"Oh we should swim." Jaypaw mewed. Shadowstep snapped out of the flashback as he realized what was happening. Jaywing was staring at the medicine cat as he was shuffling around.

"We should swim." Shadowstep mewed as he had a blank look on his face. Jaywing side-stepped from the medicine cat who took the stick into his den as Jaywing padded away to meet with Ivypaw.

"How was your first day as an apprentice?" Jaywing mewed. Her voice trying to calm the shaky apprentice down.

"I don't live Shadowstep that much. As much as I want to be a medicine cat, I nervous about him. He didn't even teach me about herbs and their uses as I really wanted to but he just taught me how to dig a hole." Ivypaw responded. She was still shaking by the medicine cat's appearance and his cranky personality.

"It's the first day that he just woke up so he might be stressed about trying to get everything done, he'll teach you how to use herbs soon. If he concedes." Jaywing's voice tried to soften up the timid and tense apprentice but she knew it was going to take a lot more than that to get his attention.

Evening rolled around as the cats padded back to camp, they have caught very little prey but there were still lots of grass to go around. While grass wasn't as nutritious as Fresh kill, it still provided energy for the cats to try to find more fresh kill. The mountain goat herd was on their way back to kit but it was still going to take them a few more days before they were to arrive in full numbers. Tawnyfoot padded back into Thunderclan camp with a large lemming and wood pigeon in her jaws. The cats looked over to make sure all cats were accounted for. Featherstar padded over.

"Out of all the cats that have gather prey so far, I think Tawnyfoot has caught the most for what we have at this moment. Prey is still scarce." Featherstar mewed.

"The mountain goats will have their kits soon so that will be easy prey for us?" Snowstorm mewed.

"Yes you're right but that isn't going to be for another few days or so. So when they arrive, we must be ready to hunt them down and get them into their corners. If we do that carefully and precisely, we could have enough food to get some meat on our bones." Featherstar mewed.

"I do agree with her." Berrytail mewed.

"So do I, I want to hunt a goat." Stormpaw mewed excitedly.

"Patients young apprentice, I will teach you how to hunt them when they come. For now, we still need to work on your crouch first." Snowstorm reminded his apprentice not to get too excited over the prospect of hunting an animal many times his size. "Now get some rest, you and Hazelpaw must be exhausted from a day of wondering around the borders." Stormpaw padded away to the apprentice den as they went to rest. Soon Sorrelfoot padded into camp as he had the greatest news a warrior can muster up.

"Poppyspots is expecting my kits. She just said it today." Sorrelfoot mewed. Many cats ran over to congratulate him as they were happy to see that their camp was going to get bigger with more cats to help fight their battles. Snowstorm padded over.

"Frostcloud is expecting kits as well so she is more than willing to share a spot with you, even though it pains her to not have Tawnyfoot in the nursery with her." Snowstorm sighed as he knew his mate did in fact miss the young warrior and her kits who were now apprentices.

"I know, I wonder if Tawnyfoot would be more than willing to accept a mate?" Crowstorm asked. He was still wondering if his former apprentice will find a new mate. He was still horrified with Yewberry and the fact she had to carry his kits when she was just an apprentice. He still had hope for her but that hope was slowly fading away day by day while she rejecting all the toms in Thunderclan. "I need to find out her true intentions."

The sun rose the next day as Tawnyfoot padded out of her den as she was feeling groggy. She still sniffed to make sure she was alone. She slipped outside of the den as she went to look for the Shadowclan border. She wanted to get news about what Shadowclan had but more importantly, she wanted to spend time with Robinflight. She padded her way across the terrain as the sun was nearly blinding in the early rise. She soon had an encounter with a Mountain goat herd as they were busy digging for grass. She gave the herd a wide berth as she pressed on trying her best not to cause a confrontation. Sneaking up behind her was another cat. Yewberry was sent out on a scouting run to gather the Intel of the clans but he ended up getting lost. He saw Tawnyfoot from a distance. He got into a hunter's crouch as he saw the She-cat, thinking she hadn't seen enough of her or his mistakes. He leaped out at her. Tawnyfoot spun around as she batted the smaller warrior down away from her. Yewberry looked up to see that the cat he knew several moons before was not as small as she was. Yewberry squeaked when he heard a Shadowclan patrol was incoming so he knew that he needed to get out of the way. Yewberry scampered off as the Shadowclan cats came to Tawnyfoot.

"Tawnyfoot? What are you doing here?" Falconwing mewed. He was confused that the She-cat was still visiting them on a day by day status.

"I came to see Robinflight as well the other cats that helped me have my kits while I was here when I was an apprentice, I came to visit." Tawnyfoot mewed.

"Oh. I thought you were spying on us. My mistake, Pebblestar would make you feel welcome." Falconwing mewed as he knew his mistake. He soon let Tawnyfoot into his territory as they made their way to Shadowclan camp. Pebblestar was waiting as he greeted the warrior was open paws.

"Tawnypaw! It's been a while since I saw you! How's the kits?" Pebblestar mewed excitedly. He tackled the warrior to the ground. Tawnyfoot got up off the leader as she shook the dust and snow off.

"I'm Tawnyfoot now and my kits are apprentices now." Tawnyfoot mewed. She wanted to tell him what had happened when she was gone "I'm a warrior now."

"I'm so happy for you." Pebblestar excitedly shouted. He soon padded up to exchange noses with the much bigger warrior. He knew that the small apprentice was much more a fully-fledged cat that can look after herself without Crowstorm by her side. It was also causing a lot of attention with the toms in her clan and it was clear she needed a way to get out.

"So how is Reedsplash? I haven't seen her in ages." Tawnyfoot mewed excitedly.

"She's in the nursery like always but I suggest not to disturb her, her kits will be here soon." Pebblestar mewed.

"Would I be able to have any kits?" Tawnyfoot mewed. She was looking around nervously as she was getting the familiar milky scent of the Nursery.

"You would soon enough. I think Robinflight wants to finish training his apprentice Finchpaw first before he considers getting a mate." Falconwing responded.

"Where is he now?" Tawnyfoot asked curiously. She wanted to find out where he was first.

"He's teaching Finchpaw how to hunt by digging. We're good diggers." Pebblestar mewed. He turned away from the warrior to think about what he wanted to say next. He turned around as he went to speak with her. "Maybe If I get to see you at the next gathering, I can try to get him to speak to you when the gathering comes but for now I think should head back to your territory while I think about this."

"Okay, tell Reedsplash I said hello." Tawnyfoot mewed as she turned away and began to pad her way back to the camp. However things were going to take a turn for the unexpected.

Back at Thunderclan camp, the sun was setting on the very short day as the cats worked hard to catch whatever prey and grass they could find to even the first of the Mountain goat kits which were vital for the clans survival in these first few days of their waking up from their slumber. Shadowstep was much attached to the stick that he found as he wanted to learn more about its secrets. The voices of the Fallen Leaves were heard as he was listening to the stick. Tawnyfoot was still catching her prey whenever she wasn't in Shadowclan. She managed to find some groundhogs looking for patches of grass and a couple of lemmings. She dropped her prey off as she went to go get a break. She laid down as she began to gossip with the Crowstorm when suddenly Skyclan entered their camp but it wasn't an attack but rather something else.

"Featherstar, we've been driven from our territory by a group of rogues that attacked us before. Briarstar was one of the rogues and we fought hard but it was futile. We came to you as we needed some help to get the rogues out." The Skyclan leader mewed. All the cats were shocked, Briarstar had come back to the clans and she was ready for round two.

**[A/N]: Sorry I've been gone for so long but I had a lot on my plate for that week so I was physically exhausted from all my energy. I feel like the worst of this semester has come and gone and I should be able to start doing more chapters to this again at a much faster pace.**

** Also Moonkitti uploaded a video called the biggest problem with the Warriors community which outlined the biggest problem is the lack of the character development. Is there anything I could do to make the characters better so I can plot out the second trial of the story, or wait for the next Moonkitti upload upon which she only uploads once every four days which is reasonable.**

** Despite these problems, I'm willing to hear your feedback and I'm really looking forward to this since we've hit 1,250 people reading this and over 1k views this month which I find impressive. Next chapter will be uploaded soon. Cheers my readers.**


	23. The rogues attack

"Are you serious about this?" Featherstar mewed, Her voice was filled with anxiety. None of her warriors were strong enough to fight an entire group of rogues. Many cats shuffled around as they were trying to figure out what to do next. There was no time to get help as the temperature dropped for the night. The cats knew that they needed to do something quick to make sure Briarstar doesn't attack the clans again. However there was no time to think correctly so Featherstar came to one conclusion. "You're more than welcome to stay but first thing tomorrow, we plan on how we will get these rogues out of the clans so Ravenstar doesn't get attacked next. Get some sleep; you will need it for tomorrow." Featherstar turned and padded away as the cats were staring with shock. Rogues attacking the clans this time of the season was insane, but they knew they had to band together to fight off the rogues to keep the clans from collapsing to their rule.

Tawnyfoot padded her way to the warriors den as Crowstorm and Snowstorm were waiting. They both would like to speak to her. Crowstorm looked with a speechless expression while Snowstorm had a serious growl like look to the warrior.

"So we're you talking to those rogues?" Snowstorm mewed wanting to test Tawnyfoot's loyalty.

"What rogues? I don't know these rogues. I was spending most of my time over in Shadowclan with their warriors as we were talking." Tawnyfoot began. She knew she had to be open yet truthful about what she was saying. She knew that her loyalty was being tested.

"Shadowclan you might ask?" Snowstorm mewed as his hostility lessened. "With Pebblestar I presume, I bet you wanted to check up with some old friends of yours. So I'm going to ask you this one question and I want you to answer it honestly. While you were on your way to Shadowclan, did you get attacked by any rogues?" Tawnyfoot began to think to when she was nearly attacked while she was going to visit Robinflight.

"Nearly. I was on my way to the Shadowclan border when this tom with leaf green eyes attacked me. When I turned around, he must've got scared and scampered off." Tawnyfoot mewed telling him her experience. Snowstorm was thinking when he heard the expression Leaf green eyes as he was thinking about any cats that had that eye color, soon he remembered a cat that had the eyes and who used to be part of the clan.

"Was that cat Yewberry?" Snowstorm tried to guess to see if Tawnyfoot was right. To his surprise, he was right.

"Yes it was." Tawnyfoot responded. "I must have scared him off before he did anything."

"Yes you're not as small as you used to be when you were an apprentice so he was able to take advantage of you, and now since your as almost as big as me, there is no way a cat his size would be able to get a grip on you. Plus you smoothed out a lot so you do look beautiful for a she-cat and it won't be long until the toms will start following you. Keep that in mind." Snowstorm responded as he padded away. Crowstorm and Tawnyfoot followed him in.

The next morning, the cats were all waking up as Featherstar went to go plan with Skyclan about what would happen if the rogues definitely attacked them while the cats were going about with their business. Snowstorm padded up to Tawnyfoot who was busy catching some of the suns warmth.

"I decided to think about what you said last night and I have an assignment for you. Head to Shadowclan to ask for a few of their warriors so they can help us prepare the defense, we don't know how many rogues were fighting or what their strength is. But I want you to move quickly so we don't get attacked while you're out with those cats." Snowstorm outlined the directions for her as he made sure she knew what was going on. Tawnyfoot nodded her head as she took off.

"How long will she be?" Crowstorm asked. He was nervous about his former apprentice.

"It depends." Snowstorm responded. "I hope she doesn't get attacked while she's gone."

"Let's pray to Starclan for her safety." Crowstorm mewed.

Because of Tawnyfoot's speed, she reached the border of Shadowclan as she called out to the first patrol she found. The Shadowclan cats looked up at her as they were puzzled at what she wanted.

"Hello?" Tawnyfoot called out, the cats looked up at her as they quickly climbed the ridge. Pebblestar, Falconwing, Robinflight and Finchpaw were in the patrol.

"Tawnyfoot, what are you doing here?" Robinflight mewed.

"It's urgent, Skyclan was attacked by rogues last night and we need some extra cats to help us in case they come to Thunderclan next." Tawnyfoot mewed. She was being serious about what she said.

"You have our word, come on let's help Thunderclan out." Pebblestar mewed as he began to lead all the cats to the Thunderclan camp. However things were going into turmoil.

When they reached the Thunderclan camp, cats were hissing from within. It was clear the rogues got there before them.

"We must help them out, they are in bad shape." Tawnyfoot mewed as she entered.

"We don't know that for sure." Falconwing responded as he entered after her.

"Shadowclan patrol, attack!" Pebblestar shouted as he entered after the deputy.

"Remember what we've been training for Finchpaw, good luck." Robinflight mewed to his apprentice as they both entered the camp.

The fight was spinning far from organized as the Thunderclan and Skyclan cats were tangling with Briarstar, her loyal followers, Rosepetal, Yewberry and the rogues they picked up. Despite their combined strength, they were still outnumbered two to one.

Robinflight tackled Rosepetal as he hissed at the half blind She-cat as he sunk his teeth into her scruff. Tawnyfoot was busy fighting a rogue as her claws raked across the ear. The rogue hissed as it soon retreated as she looked over to see Robinflight biting her former clan-mate hard.

"Wow Robinflight is a powerful biter." Tawnyfoot muttered to herself. Soon another cat was sneaking up on her. Crowstorm spun around as he spotted the cat sneaking up on her.

"Tawnyfoot look out!" Crowstorm shouted as Tawnyfoot turned. A yellow cat with Leaf green eyes attacked her. She raised one of her paws and kicked the cat away from her before he could hit the target. The cat looked up seeing Tawnyfoot towering over him.

"Oh it's you I wished when you became a warrior, you were to become my mate and we could have more kits together." The cat mewed. The cat turned out to be Yewberry as nothing changed about him as he wanted to have more kits with the giant she-cat.

"I'm not having any more of your kits Yewberry!" Tawnyfoot shouted. She was in rage when he got her to have his kits while she was just an apprentice. Now the tables have turned. Yewberry leaped at her again as she quickly moved to the side and then she bashed him with her head in a swift motion. Yewberry fell over.

Yewberry got up again as he was ready to lunge at her again. He leaped but Robinflight quickly got him off guard as his claws dug deep into his side. He soon bit around his tail as he began to chew on it as Yewberry yowled in pain. Soon another cat leaped up to try to get Tawnyfoot but she ducked. The cat lost its balance as leaped up as she began to tackle it to the ground. Both cats rolled and hissed as they were desperately trying to draw as much blood as possible and to her surprise, the attacking cat was Briarstar.

Featherstar saw the two cats fighting and she knew she had to do something quickly. She, Snowstorm and Crowstorm ran over to assist her. They soon began to attack Briarstar to make sure Tawnyfoot caught a break. Despite being outnumbered, most of the rogues they were fighting were poorly trained and they began to melt away from the camp one by one. Briarstar fought desperately trying to make sure she escapes with her group but Crowstorm and Snowstorm leaped onto her as they raked their claws over her eyes. Briarstar cried as blood gushed from both of her eyes. The rest of the cats retreated as the clan looked over in the torment.

"We weren't expecting this to happen." Pineshade mewed,

"Yeah why were the rogues going to attack us in the first place?" Berrytail asked.

"Probably for revenge after Tawnyfoot drove them out moons before." Crowstorm responded.

"She was only an apprentice and she was expecting kits when that happened, she still managed to throw some of it around to help us repel the attack." Falconwing mewed.

"Not only that but we got one of them." Robinflight mewed. He chucked down the limp body of one of the old Windclan cats that was loyal to Briarstar. The cats were horrified.

"Who did such a thing? Falconwing asked as he looked at the dead cat.

"I'm sorry it was my fault, I didn't realize my own strength." Featherstar responded.

"Oh and we have two not one." Tulipleaf mewed. She turned to see Briarstar as blood was still seeping from her eyes.

"What should we do about her for the time being?" Featherstar asked.

"We'll keep her here but she is no longer the leader." Snowstorm mewed.

"Fair enough, without her sight, she can't sneak off right?" Tulipleaf asked.

"I believe so." Featherstar mewed. "The words of Starclan has taken out a cruel and miserable leader, your nine lives will be stripped away from you and you will have one life like all the other cats. And your name will be from Briarstar to Brokentail. We hope you don't do any funny business as we will keep you contained into this camp for the kits to play around with you." All the cats walked away as Shadowclan was preparing to leave.

"It was an honor to have us fight side by side with you. But we must be heading back now." Pebblestar mewed. He flicked his tail waving farewell to Tawnyfoot.

"I'll see you at the next gathering my little Tawny." Robinflight mewed as he smiled at her.

"When is that?" Tawnyfoot asked as she wanted to know when it was.

"The moon will be at its fullest the night after now. I hope to see you then but for now, I have to train Finchpaw." Robinflight smiled as he bounded away. Featherstar padded up to her.

"What did he say?" Featherstar asked. Her eyes were curious about what the warrior said.

"He said it was going to be the next night after now." Tawnyfoot mewed.

"What are you talking about?" Featherstar asked as she wanted more evidence on what she was saying.

"The gathering." Tawnyfoot answered her as she looked up. Featherstar now understanding what her warrior was going to say decided to mew.

"Than that means I have to choose warriors for the gathering, you did fight well today so go on a patrol with some of the cats." Featherstar bounded away as the cats were organizing the patrols. Tawnyfoot sighed as she was still thinking about that warrior that helped her fight Briarstar today.

**[A/N]: That is crazy. Tawnyfoot is still planting the seeds for a relationship. The rogue group lost their leader and the gathering will be in the next chapter. So do you think Yewberry should lose his tail or no because Robinflight mauled it in the battle. Also who is a good replacement for Briarstar now that she has been captured and renamed Brokentail. Also should Tawnyfoot have more kits? Everything is up to the reader to decide as I want more reviews for this story and we need 1000 views for this month alone since I feel like it needs to be more popular than that. Have a good day my readers. Cheers.**


	24. What Pebblestar means Part 2

The next day, went on with relative ease. Skyclan went home and prey was becoming more abundant as the days grew longer. Tawnyfoot was spending more and more of her time hunting though she had a burning sensation on her. She decided to stick with it as she continued hunting. She soon saw Snowstorm dragging a fully grown Billy goat from a river with several other cats. Tawnyfoot padded over wondering if they needed some help.

"Hey need a paw over here?" Tawnyfoot asked curiously. The other cats looked over.

"Yes we do, this mountain goat is heavy." Snowstorm responded. He grunted as he tried to move the heavy animal along to try to get it out of the ditch. Tawnyfoot padded behind as she began to push the heavy goat out of the ditch. After a lot of hard work, the goat was out of the ditch. Tawnyfoot's paws were covered in mud as she was wondering and blurted out.

"How did that goat die in the first place?" The other cats were thinking of an answer as they were looking at the goat from the side.

"He must have fell off the ledge up there and got himself killed. We don't know exactly but we're going to guess that." Snowstorm mewed. "Thank you for the help that we wanted." He and the other warriors turned around as they went carrying their catch back to the camp while Tawnyfoot resumed her hunting.

The sun began to set as all the cats came back with their fresh kill they have gathered for the day, grass was becoming less and less of a food source as prey was out and about more often. Tonight was going to be a very special night.

"I can't believe this goat is going to feed us for the next few sunrises." Daisyflower huffed. She had eaten a large portion of the goat.

"Yeah we were lucky. How's Shadowstep and that stick?" Jaywing mewed.

"He hasn't left the medicine cat's den but he's been saying that he keeps hearing the voices of Fallen leaves and rock in that stick and he's getting messages of that stick." Ivypaw mewed. She knew her medicine cat has been neglecting his duties as he had become very fond of his stick.

"Will that become the next ship?" Berrytail chortled at that statement that the medicine cat would fall in love with a stick.

"It's up for the reader to decide whether or not the ship should be Shadowstep X Stick." Spiderpaw shrugged. (I'm all in for a Shadowstep X Stick story.)

"That's enough of your jokes since I'm deciding who I am going to take to the gathering." Featherstar mewed. She decided to look over to see who was worthy. She picked her cats. "Snowstorm, Crowstorm, Pineshade, Tawnyfoot, and Specklepaw. You will be coming to gathering with me." Specklepaw squealed in excitement. This was her first time going to the gathering as she was really excited about it.

Soon the cats left the camp as they made their way to the tree where the gatherings were being held. The cats gathered around as they were ready to give their news for the first time in a while. Windclan arrived early as they were anticipating the news.

"Cats of all clans, prey is running well in windclan." Meadowstar mewed.

"Prey is running well in Riverclan as well." Ravenstar responded as well.

"Shadowclan had to step in and help Thunderclan with a rogue problem other than that the prey is running well." Pebblestar mewed. The Skyclan leader remained silent as Featherstar stepped forward.

"Thunderclan had agreed to take in Skyclan since they were kicked out of their clan by a group of rogues. The rogues took the fight to us and without Shadowclan's help; we would have our tails kicked. And we also managed to capture a rogue and we are holding it prisoner. It is completely blind due to us injuring it and we managed to have it in our camp to be watched over to make sure it doesn't escape." Featherstar announced. Her words beaming with pride as they had defeated a vicious enemy that they were all but familiar with. Suddenly Specklepaw leaped forward as she made the announcement.

"And the prisoner cat that we have caught is Briarstar." Specklepaw mewed excitedly. All the cats gasped as they knew that Thunderclan has been keeping their worst enemy in their camp. "It's true, they renamed her Brokentail and we kept her in the camp. All the cats turned their heads to Featherstar who they all had an angry look on their muzzles.

"So you're keeping Brokentail in your basement?" Meadowstar hissed. She didn't want to see that her mortal enemy was with the clan that drove her out.

"I want to kill this Brokentail to make sure she doesn't cause any more harm." Pebblestar cackled excitedly. It was a change from his usual demeanor. All the cats began to shuffle around as they were deciding on what to do next.

"Let's see who gets to go home with whom for this next mini-game." The Skyclan leader mewed as it didn't want to be involved whatsoever. All the cats shuffled around to see who is on who's team as Thunderclan was going to go home with Riverclan. Featherstar leaped down to see Doeflight.

"How is Sandkit and Fernkit?" Featherstar asked as she wanted to find out how Doeflight's kits were doing.

"They're warriors now and their names are Fernleaf and Sandstep." Doeflight mewed happily as she was chatting with the Thunderclan leader.

"Congratulations. I hope they will make excellent warriors." Featherstar mewed.

"Yeah they became warriors a couple sunrises ago, I feel proud about this." Doeflight admitted. She was happy to see her kits move on with their lives.

"I wish you and your brother would come back to Thunderclan as I really miss you and so does the clan." Featherstar admitted as she missed them as much as a queen would miss her kits.

Pebblestar and Robinflight padded their way up to Tawnyfoot who was not interacting with the rest of the clan as she was sitting all by herself. Pebblestar sat down next to her.

"You heard that we were going to be attacking Thunderclan right?" Pebblestar began.

"Yes I did." Tawnyfoot responded. Her tail swishing with anxiety and the heat she was building up all day. She didn't feel comfortable at all.

"I think you're ready for more kits and by the scent, I think more should suit to your loving personality. You're not that much of a fighter at heart since I appreciate that you come and visit us and we get to spend time together. I think you and Robinflight would make the best of mates since he couldn't stop thinking about you." Pebblestar began. He was doing his best to make sure she doesn't lash out thinking that they were the new enemies instead of her allies.

"While I do understand what you are saying, I think you're right, I'm not much of a fighter since I don't see the reason why another cat has to suffer for his or her injuries. I don't see the worth of pain. If we need to get rid of a cruel leader then sure but we shouldn't be fighting over speckles of territory even if we really needed it, I can see why you wanted to help kill Brokentail with Meadowstar." Tawnyfoot sighed as her words became heavy with grief; she knew it wasn't worth it to kill a prisoner if another clan was holding them hostage. "But I need to get rid of this itching sensation first."

"You must be in heat, I can smell it. Come on, I can help you get rid of it." Robinflight mewed. The two cats padded away to a small clearing right outside of the clan as the two cats were ready. "You sure you want to do this?"

"If it means I get stuck in the nursery again then go ahead." Tawnyfoot admitted. Soon the tom climbed onto her as she kept her head down in a submissive pose. She was doing his best to take it one step at a time as the tom was having fun with her. Once that was done, Robinflight got off of her as he was happy with her.

"You're free to stay in our camp." Robinflight offered. His word spoke with light in the dark moonlight.

"I feel like we do make good friends together, you're a kind yet strong warrior. Although you aren't as wise as the others, you can still give your wisdom to your apprentice." Tawnyfoot admitted. She knew she had trust in the Shadowclan warrior as they padded together.

"You were also a good mother to your kits so why not make more for the clan." Robinflight chortled. "I've seen how well you were able to take care of those newborn kits while you were an apprentice and Reedsplash is happy to speak to you if you pay her a visit. Tawnyfoot blushed a bit as she knew she was spending time with the cat she had the most feelings for and she had a few good friends with her.

"Also another thing." Tawnyfoot mewed. She soon closed her green eyes as she licked the tom's muzzled. The two of them dashed off back to Shadowclan as the bushes ruffled with Yewberry who was spying on them the entire time.

"How can the cat of my dreams go for a warrior who is as boring as him? I'm literally hers not him. He and her kits must die." Yewberry hissed to himself. It was clear he was becoming a threat.

**[A/N]: With the busiest part of the semester out of the way, I can concentrate on making more chapters for everyone to read.**

**Also does anyone show support for the TawnyfootXRobinflight ship and the ShadowstepXStick ship. Leave your opinions so I can read them over.**

**Also more references to the "I spoil" series as I did bring up a couple, can you figure out what they are? Thank you all for reading this chapter and I'm looking forward to your reviews and responses, cheers.**


	25. Cat-napped!

When the two cats arrived in Shadowclan, they knew they had to rest up after a night of bickering at the gathering. Specklepaw had blown Thunderclan's cover when they found out that they were keeping Briarstar at their camp. They were ready to seek vengeance. The relationship with the two clans was deteriorating quickly. Tawnyfoot knew she had to do something to make sure that a fight doesn't break out between the clans. She, Robinflight and Finchpaw gathered with Pebblestar to discuss a bloodless solution to make sure the clans don't break out into war when they come to get Briarstar away.

"I say we should try to talk to them about giving her up so we can take her back to our clan to deal with her ourselves." Robinflight suggested. His words trying to sound convincing so he can avoid having Thunderclan beaten up because they took a prisoner from the rogue group.

"Yeah if we take Briarstar, I can't wait to sink my teeth into her neck." Pebblestar admitted. He was licking his muzzle as he thought about getting back at a cruel leader that had not only kicked out Riverclan but also tried to go to war with Thunderclan and he was sick of it.

"Doesn't it mean that we get to be fighting the other clans as well?" Robinflight mewed as he knew his mate was from another clan.

"Hmm, maybe we should consider trying to distract them first before we sneak in and take Briarstar while they have their backs turned away, after all I didn't come back with them so we could possibly decide that should be our next goal as we should be able to keep their heads turned away just long enough to do this without a scratch." Tawnyfoot suggested. Her thought wasn't fool proof but she knew she thought her best to think of a bloodless plan to avoid a fight with Featherstar and the rest of her clan.

"All right, we got ourselves a deal. We'll head out tomorrow morning as we meet up with Windclan then we'll kindly tell Featherstar where we found you as well as sneak the cat we wanted out." Pebblestar mewed as he thought up a plan on how they should be able to handle the situation as they wanted to make sure that whatever she said, was right.

The next morning, Tawnyfoot as well as a portion a shadowclan went out to Thunderclan territory to meet with Meadowstar as they were ready for a knock down cat napping of Brokentail. They soon approached the Thunderclan camp as they were hiding in some bushes to keep a lookout to make sure they weren't spotted but Windclan was nowhere to be seen. They knew they were going to take them a while.

In Thunderclan camp, several cats were still figuring out about Tawnyfoot's whereabouts since she didn't arrive back at the camp after the gathering. Many of the cats that didn't go hunting or go on a patrol were busy discussing about what happened to her. Crowstorm who remained silent until now, spoke up.

"I saw her go with Robinflight after the gathering as she wanted to speak to him and we never saw her since." Crowstorm mewed.

"She's going out with a tom from another clan! We're trying to keep the forbidden relationships down and she's going out with someone else?" Sorrelfoot mewed as he was surprised about the plucky young she-cat going out with a tom from another clan.

"That's what we get if everyone in the clan is related and there are more forbidden romances in the Prophecies began than in this fanfiction so far." Crowstorm mewed as he had a smirk across his muzzle. While the cats were still arguing over the fact that one of their warriors were gone. The cats were busy hearing what was going on outside of the camp when Windclan arrived.

"What was taking you?" Falconwing whispered making sure he didn't give away their position.

"We were deciding who to take with us and what the plan is." Meadowstar whispered back. She was also in on this but she didn't want to give her cats away. "So what's the plan you have decided upon?"

"The plan is simple. All of the Windclan cats will be sitting in reserve while us Shadowclan cats head into Thunderclan camp and we'll split off into two groups so pay attention to this. Me and Robinflight will take Tawnyfoot to Featherstar and we'll explain why we are returning her and we'll gossip about how cute she and Robinflight are as mates. Falconwing and the others will sneak around and take Briarstar or I mean Brokentail from the den." Pebblestar whispered as he was planning.

"What is Windclan going to do during all of this?" Meadowstar whispered but it sounded more like a hiss but she knew she had to keep silent so they didn't get noticed.

"We would only need you when something goes wrong, other than that you won't be needed at the moment." Pebblestar whispered to her as the cats finalized their plans. Soon they were ready.

Pebblestar raised his tail as he signaled for all of the cats to follow his lead, Robinflight and Tawnyfoot followed him as the cats fanned out near the camp entrance waiting for his signal once he had their backs turned. The Thunderclan cats inside of the camp were still coming up with a plan to find Tawnyfoot when Pebblestar called over.

"Excuse us, were you looking for Tawnyfoot?" Pebblestar mewed. The cats turned their heads to see what he was talking about. There Tawnyfoot stood right there. The other cats looked on as they figured out she was right there.

"Weird since she didn't follow us home when we went to the gathering last night." Crowstorm mewed as his tail swished. Now he knew that all the cats were accounted for but one question lingered in his mind as he was piecing it together. "Where did Tawnyfoot wander off to?"

"She said she wanted to talk to me alone and she decided to stick around. However what we knew is that we needed to bring her back as soon as the sun was up high so you don't go wandering around looking for a missing warrior." Robinflight responded as he was recalling the events that happened last night.

"We're lucky to have her safe and sound but I would like to speak to her after you leave." Crowstorm responded.

During all of this time, Falconwing was sneaking his cut of warriors around as they went to go into the den that Brokentail was in. Sensing they had the moment to themselves, they grabbed her by her scruff as they dragged her out of the den as they made a break for it. Soon all the cats signaled that their job was done and they took what they came for. Soon Pebblestar and Robinflight finished their conversation off with…

"If you have any problems, come to Shadowclan and we can discuss them. We would be thankful that you came to where the clans need us the most." Robinflight mewed as he bid his farewell to the she-cat as the cats darted away. Crowstorm padded up to Tawnyfoot as he had some words for her.

"Why are you spending so much time in Shadowclan? Our clan needs all the warriors it could muster at this point, what is your reason why?" Crowstorm asked as he was speaking to her sternly as he felt that she was not giving her all for the clan as she was spending time with another clan.

"I just can't I like that tom too much and he's helpful. Pebblestar is also very caring as a leader and he would do anything he could to make sure that we all get along without conflict, he and a few other warriors managed to save us from the rogues that attacked us. What's the point on hating on Shadowclan?" Tawnyfoot responded. She knew she had to defend herself if she was going to get the respect of her clan. Her clan however was not convinced that much as they wouldn't listen to her that well.

"Why can't you take any of the toms in this clan? What makes you decide to have a romance with a cat from another clan?" Crowstorm asked as he was wondering about what has happened.

"It mainly has to do with the cats in this clan when I was an apprentice. Remember how Yewberry made me have kits a few seasons ago? I feel like you just wanted to pair me up with him even though I wasn't so comfortable with him in the first place." Tawnyfoot answered back at him. She was telling him about what happened when the two traitors were still around. Crowstorm began to soften up for the she-cat.

"Oh I remember now, you were my apprentice and I swore I would do anything to protect you. I forgive you now but you need to stop seeing him. Got that?" Crowstorm mewed but the last sentence he made sure to tell her sternly.

"I got it." Tawnyfoot responded as Snowstorm padded over as he had a worried look on his face.

"Brokentail is gone; some cat must have taken her." Snowstorm mewed with anxiety. He knew that some other cats were with them when they returned Tawnyfoot back to camp. Their heads turned as they had an angry look on their muzzles.

"Shadowclan must be behind this." Featherstar hissed. Her voice shook the mountainside and into the valley, their bond between the two cans that Rowanstar had carefully cultivated for many moons was now lost in the abyss.

**[A/N]: Sorry if I took a little longer to upload this chapter since I wanted to take a bit of a break for the weekend and I've am unfortunately a little sick. I rarely get sick for the most part but it's that time of the year when I just feel a little under the weather, despite all of this, I still want to do what I do best even if I spend a few days in bed.**

**Brokentail has been taken away and Featherstar is not happy about it. She thinks Shadowclan has something to do with it but it turns out she might have an apprentice who lit the match and started it all. Next chapter will be posted as soon as possible and hopefully, I won't be sick.**


	26. Your warrior isn't to blame

The weeks pressed by as the cats were still busy figuring out who was the one that brought the two clans over to Thunderclan to steal Brokentail. Many cats blamed Tawnyfoot since she spent a lot of time with Shadowclan but ever since the secret was out, the relationship between the two clans broke down. Specklepaw however was acting like nothing was wrong but it was far from the truth. Tawnyfoot paced back and forth as she was trying to decide on what to do as she found out that the clan had stabbed her in the back.

Tawnyfoot was beginning to look plump again but this time the clans were more alert as they knew she was expecting kits again. Crowstorm was still angry with her since she was now having kits with a Shadowclan warrior even if she said that she had distaste with most of her clan since she had kits when she was an apprentice. No matter how much she tried to hide it, the cats noticed how much more it was as it was becoming impossible to hide.

Featherstar was still very bitter ever since the two clans came and tried to her prisoner but she was growing a lot closer with Riverclan in the meantime. Half of the clan didn't like Riverclan that much since they always had the stench of salmon during the warmer parts of the season. Featherstar was taking the clan into a precarious position.

"Cats of all clans, gather under the high ledge for a clan meeting." Featherstar announced. All the cats gathered as Featherstar was standing below her clan cats. "Tonight is the next gathering. We need to find out what Pebblestar had in mind when he took Brokentail and who gave away our position to the clan. All cats will remain accounted for until the truth is given out. We're still putting the blame on Tawnyfoot since she was the one to lead them here. So we're bring her along as well as Crowstorm, Snowstorm Shadowstep and all of Daisyflower's kits since we've been hearing rumors that Specklepaw was the one who announced it to the clans. We must find the truth to all of this so we can try to get Brokentail back." Featherstar mewed as she leaped down from her perch on the high rock as all the cats soon got ready to head out.

Soon the cats were off to the tree where the gathering was being held. Tawnyfoot knew she had to recall all the events that happened before all of this happened so she would be found innocent by her clan since she only wanted to spend the night with Robinflight. As the cats were busy making their way down the hill. A familiar cat was following her among the setting sun. It was Yewberry again, turns out the small tom couldn't get enough of the young warrior. Tawnyfoot knew she was a lot bigger than him and she kept her eyes on him to make sure she doesn't play his tricks while her back was turned. However due to her head was on Yewberry to make sure he doesn't go after her or any of the apprentices, she loses her control and she takes a misstep as her paw placed itself on a rotting log. The log was hollow as it caved in under the pressure as Tawnyfoot fell over.

Crowstorm turned to see his former apprentice was down as Tawnyfoot frees her paw from the log. Crowstorm ran over to try to help her up. Yewberry was watching when all of this happened.

"You okay Tawnyfoot?" Crowstorm asked as he was worried for the she-cat. Tawnyfoot got up as she began to limp off. It was clear her paw was twisted as she began to limp.

"I'm not okay. My paw hurts." Tawnyfoot complained. She was trying to go as fast as possible despite her injury. Crowstorm stayed by her side to make sure she was able to keep up. They couldn't afford to have her be left behind.

"Stay by me, you'll be okay. Shadowstep should take a look at it when we get to the gathering." Crowstorm responded to her as she continued to limp onward. Yewberry turned away as he now had her injured. His next step was to find Rosepetal and they would attack Tawnyfoot when she will be alone.

Once the cats got to the gathering, Shadowstep decided to use the time before the news to check up on Tawnyfoot, by that time, the joint between her lower limb and paw had swelled up and she wasn't able to move the limb at all. The other medicine cats decided to pitch in as they were doing their best to quickly figure out what was wrong. The medicine cats found the issue to pretty thorny. However Shadowstep was off to side as he was with his stick.

"You definitely sprained it when you took a misstep when you lost control." Berryshine announced to her as Mudpool puts Stinging needle into the injured area to reduce the swelling. Tawnyfoot wailed as the needle was placed into the injured limb. Once done, Mudpool looked over to see that Tawnyfoot looked like she was expecting again as he mewed.

"Reedsplash would surely love herself another den mate, you look like you want more kits then." Mudpool mewed happily. The tom was looking at her thinking; I wonder who the lucky tom is today as he turned off to help Ivypaw with some lessons on herbs and there uses. Berryshine looked over to her as she noticed Shadowstep was only paying attention to his stick.

"I think Shadowstep is neglecting his duties as a medicine cat as he's much more focused on the stick." Berryshine whispered to Tawnyfoot. She was worried for the for the medicine cat who they found out spent little to no time with his apprentice. He just had the stick right where he sat.

"They say the stick has magic powers of cats named Rock and Fallen Leaves." Tawnyfoot responded. "They must have been here before us as they kept talking of a mysterious entity known as the tunnels."

"Shadowclan has plenty of tunnels so don't be too confused on what they are talking about." Berryshine mewed. But before she could continue, the cats soon turned to see their leaders ready to give their announcements.

"Cats of all clans, prey is running well in Riverclan." Ravenstar mewed. The Skyclan leader stayed silent soon Shadowclan spoke.

"Shadowclan has soon good news and some unfortunate events happening. First off Reedsplash had 3 kits the night before so we're happy but we had to try to reason with a certain cat to give up the prisoner they were holding. The end result was a major dispute with the allies that helped us, luckily it was bloodless, no cat even wanted to fight to our relief." Pebblestar mewed.

"Windclan has gotten even with Briarstar as with the help from Shadowclan we gave her death berry seeds as we poisoned her in her sleep and then we tossed her body into a fast flowing river." Meadowstar mewed. Featherstar knew it was her turn to speak so she spoke up.

"Cats of Thunderclan we were attacked by two clans for what they wanted was their old leader so they can kill. Tawnyfoot was the cat that led them to our clan and the prisoners that thunderclan captures gets to keep. We fought them off valiantly as they were no match for us. We're still blaming Tawnyfoot for leading the cats to our camp as she has proven that she was a traitor." Featherstar announced completely making it all up. All the cats gasped because the Shadowclan cats knew they had to protect a rival clan mate from a false claim. Pebblestar stepped up.

"What Featherstar said was made up. From what I remembered it was Specklepaw that announced to all the clans that Thunderclan was holding the prisoner. Tawnyfoot came to the camp to spend the night with us and we were planning on how we could do this without any sort of violence, there was no battle that broke out as we had a lovely conversation together that day when it happened. We promised we would return her the next sunrise and we explained it to you. You're overreacting to the entire situation as that was more made up than real." Pebblestar countered Featherstar. He was telling what he remembered what he said off the top of his head what really happened. It was clear that he was there with Tawnyfoot when it all happened. The other cats turned as Specklepaw's name was mentioned. Featherstar's lips drew back into a snarl as she was angry that she was being ridiculed by a Shadowclan leader. "In reality and truth, Specklepaw is the one to be blamed for all of this, not Tawnyfoot."

"While we often disagree on what we should do between our clans, I would admit that Pebblestar is right for this entire situation. The fact that he wanted to do this peacefully is usually against what he normally says. A smart warrior usually doesn't blame another warrior for the actions of an apprentice. You've judged your warriors poorly Featherstar, and at this rate you're just as terrible as Briarstar before her." Ravenstar mewed backing up Pebblestar. Even though Featherstar wanted to strengthen her relationship with Riverclan, Ravenstar was acting against what Featherstar believed.

"Then what do you have to say you mangy she-cat for a leader?" Featherstar snarled. Her fury was getting the best of her logic. Ravenstar hearing all of this snarled back.

"If you weren't going around and blaming the cats who are being completely harmless and not yelling at the others maybe we wouldn't be having this argument to begin with. It's over now so there is nothing you can do about it!" Ravenstar snarled back. Soon the clouds began to gather over the full moon. The cats went silent as flashes of light came down from the sky. "Starclan has spoken." Ravenstar's voice was calm as the lightning continued to strike the ground. Soon, rain began to fall. It was the signal for the cats to head back for the camp.

"You better get your act together Featherstar or none of my warriors would be assisting you in case the rogues attack again." Pebblestar mewed bluntly yet softly. He soon turned as he padded off seeing that the relationship between the three clans was breaking down. "If only Rowanstar was still alive." Pebblestar muttered. Featherstar turned to Tawnyfoot, her anger was still with her.

"You'll won't be sleeping in the camp tonight you traitor. If I kept Yewberry in the clan, he would have been your mate and you wouldn't be allowed to escape, now get out of my sight!" Feaherstar snarled. Tawnyfoot turned away as she was weeping as she no longer felt the clan being close to her. The other warriors were pissed at Featherstar for treating one of their warriors like this. They said nothing about anything as they padded back to camp.

As it turned out this was no ordinary storm. Rain was pouring down in sheets along the mountainside where the clans have lived on. Tawnyfoot found shelter in a small hole not too far from the Shadowclan border as she didn't feel like she was going to get the respect of her clan again. But Featherstar's treachery of words only made the storm worse. The mountain goat herds were in peril; their sentries were helpless against the storm. The Goat kits huddled with their mothers trying to seek shelter from the storm. Soon the rush of water came down from the mountainside carrying everything that was being thrown into the water. Soon the water began to sweep away the entire herd. Some were able to get to high ground in time, some were able to swim to the shore while others mostly Mountain goat kits drowned in the fast flowing river. As for the clans and their food source the Mountain goat kits, many will not survive the storm, it was going to be a very sad year.

**[A/N]: Sorry for the wait, the sickness was dragging me down which I am getting better but I still seem dry. Also I was originally going to post this on Friday but I was super busy as I was out literally all day. But I managed to find the time to post this chapter so I can get the what is going to happen to Tawnyfoot when she is alone, danger would continue to sneak up on her.**

**Also do you think Tawnyfoot deserved to get kicked out of her clan or should Specklepaw get punished for telling the clans where they were keeping the prisoner. Tell me which side you preferred since I'm willing to hear about it.**

**Also I got three important announcements to make: First off we're at 1,600 views so this is the most views I've gotten in this entire story so far upon which I am pleased about. Second, it's my sister's birthday tomorrow so I am really excited for that. Lastly it's nearly the one year anniversary since I started creating fanfic's for you. I feel like we can come a long way from the first story that we have created. Some of us do it for the fun of it and some of us create some very good masterpieces. I do it for both and I feel accomplished that I have got this far so thank you for everyone that has supported me this entire year I've been on whether it was good or bad. I hope to see you all in the next chapter so make sure you review about this so I can feel welcomed. Cheers!**


	27. Crushing the berry

When the storm ended over the mountain side, the landscape was in ruin. Trees lay everywhere in the swamp, the rivers were swollen with rain water as they came down in massive torrents and some of Riverclan and Skyclan territories were flooded. While Riverclan was used to the water, this storm had left them in ruins as they were busy gathering the materials of sticks, stones and even logs of big fallen trees to try to build their camp like a giant bird's nest so they would be able to float in the middle of a big storm but building all of that was a colossal job that not every cat could achieve on their own so they sent their word out for help.

Featherstar's coat was drenched with the rain water from last night as the rain had caused a section of the surrounding mountain to have a minor rock slide. Even though their camp lay far from the zone of where the slide happened, rockslides were nightmares for the clan as one cat kill a big animal like a mountain goat or even a bear or giant cats that said to be prowling the mountainsides. Many cats were still debating about what to do with Tawnyfoot since Featherstar blamed the wrong cat for the incident. She agreed that both cats were going to be punished and she soon felt remorse for the warrior. Crowstorm padded in as Featherstar invited him in.

"So you're feeling regret of what you said to Tawnyfoot?" Crowstorm asked. He was still trying to figure out what Featherstar was feeling.

"I am, I shouldn't have yelled at her like that. I knew I should have taken it out on Specklepaw." Feahterstar whimpered. She was already feeling the pain at yelling at a cat for having a romance with a cat from another clan.

"Can you relate to what happened? I mean we all make mistakes in our lives but things will get better." Crowstorm responded trying to cheer Featherstar up.

"In fact it did, I should have told you this long before I became leader." Featherstar began. "Me and a Riverclan warrior named Oakfur we're best friends when I was just a new warrior. We soon fell in love and became mates, I've already trained an apprentice and soon I was expecting kits. However the deputy that Rowanstar had was becoming really old and couldn't keep up with his duties. I already had my kits when we found out about this and I didn't want Thistlewhisker to become the deputy. While he was a fine cat he was always causing trouble by bringing Brairheart with raiding parties to the clan and we had to fight them. I was worried that if he became leader, the clan would fall apart as he would always look for cats from other clans to fight so I gave my kits to Oakfur to make sure I would be chosen the next deputy and leader. Then Thistlewhisker ended up dead by attacking a Riverclan patrol by himself and head on. I still miss Oakfur's warm smile on a cloudy day." Featherstar finished as she soon felt sadness consume her as she thought about her mate.

"So Rowanstar did make the right choice by choosing you but you didn't use the right words to address the situation. Maybe we owe Pebblestar and Tawnyfoot an apology when we get the chance." Crowstorm suggested. He soon began to think about what else he had to say as it soon popped up in his head. "You also might want to consider choosing a new Deputy when the next Leafbare arrives."

"Why is that? Snowstorm is the best deputy that we have." Featherstar responded trying to reason with him.

"I know, he says his age is quickly catching up with him as he's been a senior warrior for many moons now and would like to retire from his duties when Stormpaw becomes a warrior." Crowstorm responded. He knew she wouldn't well as she now had to decide who is going to be the next deputy. But for now, she knew she had to take one step at a time to make sure things didn't spiral deeper into chaos.

The time passed as the cats were adjusting to life as the landscape recovered from the flood. The grass was growing greener and taller and the animals were out and about more as they went to go feed on the grass. Featherstar did make her apology to Pebblestar who he accepted it but there was a new problem, they couldn't find Tawnyfoot anywhere on their territories so patrols searched far and wide to look for her but they couldn't find her anywhere. However, on a clear day where the sun was shining the brightest and the clouds were nowhere in sight, was the day of reckoning.

Tawnyfoot was padding along a streambed, her belly was swollen with unborn kits, her injury to the paw wasn't healing properly and more importantly, she was alone without her clan to back her up, things couldn't get any worse. Like a bad penny, Yewberry kept turning up. Rosepetal was with him as his back up and they had a plan. At this stage, they knew the big warrior would be too slow to react quickly so they were going to force her to the ground. Their plan wasn't to kill her but hold her in their group of rogues since they wanted to bring the clans to them but things weren't going to go to their plan.

The two cats padded out of the brush as their caws came out of their paws. Tawnyfoot turned and hissed trying to use her size to be her advantage but it wasn't fooling them. Her tail was lashing as she was warning them not to get close. Yewberry was the first to charge as he stopped at her side. He soon turned to try to grab her by the throat. But Tawnyfoot knocks him away as she turned to face him. Her snarling warning him not to get close, her tail lashing from side to side trying to protect her flanks, Rosepetal soon approached her from behind. Tawnyfoot was still hissing at Yewberry who was hissing back at her. Rosepetal hissed as she wanted to drive the huge warrior's attention away from the much smaller cat. Soon Rosepetal charged at Tawnyfoot but she was ready, her tail soon whipped under its own momentum as it slapped Rosepetal in the side. Rosepetal stood dazed for a moment before Tawnyfoot's tail whipped around slapping the back of her head. Rosepetal soon was knocked off of her paws as she thrown to the ground by a force unseen to her. Yewberry charged at her as he wanted to bring her down to subdue her but he felt a thud hit his jaw, it was Tawnyfoot's head as she batted him away. Yewberry was dazed as he felt it, his head was sent into a tumble motion as he desperately tried to regain his focus. Tawnyfoot looked over to see that Rosepetal was struggling to get back on her paws, it was clear she broke something in her right front paw and she wasn't going anywhere. However Tawnyfoot's leg was ready to give out and she knew she had to be careful.

Tawnyfoot hissed at Yewberry trying to taunt at him. Yewberry's leaf green eyes soon opened up. Yewberry turned on a dime as she sunk his teeth into Tawnyfoot's weak leg. As he ripped back, Tawnyfoot fell to her side. Yewberry looked up as he was too slow to react; soon Tawnyfoot came crashing down on him. Yewberry screeched as it quickly turned to silence.

Tawnyfoot's shoulder was bleeding where Yewberry sank his teeth into; Tawnyfoot looked over to see Yewberry's body was twitching. Tawnyfoot soon got up as she noticed that Yewberry's body was limp, it turned out her weight has crushed the smaller warrior's skull. Rosepetal managed to haul herself up as Tawnyfoot was walking off. Rosepetal limped over as she saw that Yewberry lay dead in the open field. Rosepetal hissed into the sky:

"You'll get back here and pay for what you did! You killed the cat that loved you for so many moons and his death will go unavenged!" Tawnyfoot's head turned as she stuck out her tongue at the one-eyed cat. She continued walking, ignoring the wailing rogue over the death of the cat that he wanted to be her mate. Soon Tawnyfoot managed to limp off far enough to get herself to safety to where she collapsed from exhaustion. Soon a voice called out:

"Tawnyfoot? We've been looking all over the territories for you." The voice called out as the she felt some of the cats help her up to her paws. It was Robinflight as he was worried for the warrior's condition. He knew now he had to take her to Mudpool to help get her healed.

"I'm glad I found you, I had been scavenging off of goats for the past moon and I feel miserable without the warmth of my den mates. I'm so glad you found me." Tawnyfoot mewed. She felt like she had some of the warriors at her side to help her back to the clan.

"Featherstar is looking for you too, she wants to apologize about what she said, and she misjudged you thinking you brought us to kill brokentail while it was Specklepaw that had done the harm. We'll tell her that you're safe with us and that you are no longer in danger." Robinflight mewed to her.

"I don't know what I could have done when you weren't here at my side. I could have been mauled by those two cats out there." Tawnyfoot mewed to Robinflight. They soon arrived in Shadowclan as the cats we soon settling her down into Mudpool's den. Soon Mudpool padded over as he took a look at her.

"Either would I, you're my lucky cat and Reedsplash's best friend too. I'll go tell her that you're here." Robinflight responded as he bounded off to the nursery. Soon Tawnyfoot was being treated by Muddpool as he wrapped her injured paw and shoulder up in cobwebs. Tawnyfoot staggered to her paws as she padded to the nursery where Reedsplash and Falconwing were wating.

"Tawnyfoot, I haven't seen you in moons. You've grown so much." Reedsplash mewed giving the warrior a warm welcome. She soon licked Tawnyfoot on her muzzle, she soon to see that Tawnyfoot was swollen up with unborn kits. She soon turned as she asked her to lay on her back as the cats were wondering if Tawnyfoot was expecting kits, Tawnyfoot responded with:

"Yes, yes I am." Tawnyfoot happily responded as Reedsplash ran her paw across the warrior's underbelly.

"Who's the lucky tom then?" Reedsplash mewed happily. She was busy checking how many kits that Tawnyfoot was having.

"Robinflight is the lucky tom. He has done so much for the clans I would be really happy that he becomes Shadowclan's next leader." Tawnyfoot admitted.

"Who knows, maybe you'll be his deputy if you decide that you're not happy in Thunderclan and decide to stay here." Reedsplash mewed. The two cats laughed as the kits played around in the nursery. "I think you're better off having your kits in Thunderclan since Robinflight picked up word that you killed Yewberry."

"I did?" Tawnyfoot mewed as she was confused, she was struggling to gather her thoughts as she realized she crushed his skull earlier today in the fight. She soon sighed as she admitted. "I didn't mean to, I fell over as he sunk his teeth into me and my leg gave out."

"You're lucky then since he's been a pest for the past few moons and we should tell Featherstar the news." Reedsplash mewed.

"So Rosepetal is the only one that is left?" Tawnyfoot asked. She was still thinking of the cats that were posing a threat to Thunderclan when they got rid of Briarstar.

"Basically." Reedsplash mewed as she was still thinking about who was left as a threat. Soon Mudpool came in.

"You remember borage? Since you're close to kitting, it better be a good time for you to have some borage for those kits." Mudpool mewed, he dropped the borage as he padded away. Tawnyfoot ate the herb as she was wondering what the future had in store for her.

"You'll be there for your kits." Tawnyfoot prayed to Starclan as she wanted Robinflight to take a look at them.

**[A/N]: Tawnyfoot is close to having her second litter of kits and I'm excited for that. Keep reading if you want to see those kits.**

**Also how was her tussle with Yewberry? Is it unrealistic or realistic I don't know if a cat uses its tail in combat but might as well make it useful. See you in the next chapter and keep reading and reviewing to find out. Cheers.**


	28. Kits, blood and wolves Part 1

Falconwing bounded across the territory as fast as he could as he wanted to reach Thunderclan's camp as soon as possible since he had to say something Featherstar, he soon reached into the camp breathless and gasping for air. Featherstar looked at Falconwing as she was a bit suspicious about what he had to say but what he said next completely changed her mood.

"Look at what Shadowclan deputy brought here." Snowstorm mewed as he padded over. Stormpaw looked on to see what he meant. Featherstar soon padded over.

"What is that you want Falconwing?" Featherstar asked as she was wondering why he would have come here in the first place. Falconwing was still gasping for breath panted for a bit but he soon spoke up:

"We found Tawnyfoot, she's with us in Shadowclan." Falconwing was still panting as he was trying to catch his breath.

"What is she doing there?" Featherstar asked out of her curiosity.

"We found her wounded last sunset as we decided to take her in to get treated. She said she battled two rogues that were trying to capture her and she managed to kill one by mistake. It looks like she's ready to kit very soon." Falconwing told Featherstar about it. Featherstar was shocked. She knew if she didn't act quickly, the kits would be ending up born in shadowclan like the last time that Stormpaw and Hazelpaw were born in. She gulped wondering if the warrior was in the best condition to travel.

"Can she make it back to Thunderclan?" Featherstar asked as she was worried for her.

"In the condition she is in, I'm afraid not but you're more than welcome to come and visit, she may need help carrying the kits home." Falconwing responded. Featherstar peeked into the nursery as Frostcloud was eyeing on her kits that were playing around and Poppyspot's kits that were born just days ago. She turned back as she wanted to figure on what the best decision was. She soon gulped as she responded.

"Yeah I guess I should check up on her, I mean she will need a cat to help escort her kits back when she has them." Featherstar responded as she padded up as she made her offer.

"You've got our word." Falconwing mewed. He soon turned as he bounded off back to shadowclan territory as Featherstar bounded after them.

"Snowstorm, you're in charge of the camp, I'm heading to shadowclan for the time being for one of our warriors." Featherstar called out as she ran after the Shadowclan deputy. Snowstorm turned as he responded.

"Right leader." Snowstorm continued to chat with some of the warriors as the two cats raced back to Shadowclan as Featherstar was having some trouble keeping up with Falconwing's speed.

"How can he run so fast?" Featherstar muttered as she was panting hard from shortness of breath. She was still desperate to keep up with the deputy. The cats still ran despite the terrain being very rocky.

They soon arrived at the camp as Mudpool padded up to them. Featherstar bowed her head in response. Mudpool flicked his tail as he was waiting for a response from the cats who came to figure out how Tanwyfoot was doing.

"She's doing fine but her kits will be here soon so she won't be going anywhere." Mudpool mewed as he began to pad away from Featherstar as he slipped back into his den to go sort some herbs out. Soon Reedsplash padded out to greet Featherstar.

"What are you doing here?" Featherstar mewed, her voice was confused as she was wondering what was going on with the queen being outside of the nursery.

"I'm usually in there either watching my kits or watching Tawnyfoot. I just came out here to catch a break and I didn't know you were here." Reedsplash responded. She turned as she led the thunderclan leader into the nursery where they were holding Tawnyfoot. Tawnyfoot lay in the nursery, her wound was bounded together with cobwebs and her breathing was steady. Reedsplash entered the nursery as Featherstar followed her in.

"Tawnyfoot? It's me Featherstar, I would like to apologize for what I have said." Featherstar mewed. Tawnyfoot's green eyes shot up as she was confused to see who this cat was, Featherstar's pelt was recognizable to the young she-cat. Tawnyfoot spoke up.

"What took you so long, my kits will be here tonight." Tawnyfoot gasped as the weight of her unborn kits was putting a hamper on her. Featherstar looked over to see what she was talking about.

"We couldn't find you even if we looked desperately for you. It took us long enough to find you and we didn't expect for it to take this long." Featherstar explained. "Your scent was constantly being washed out of the soil due to the heavy rainfall we've been receiving for the past moon and word has gotten around that you killed Yewberry."

"Killed him? It was a mistake and I didn't mean to do harm to him. Even if he was my enemy, I still wouldn't have killed him. Please forgive me." Tawnyfoot mewed as she realized her mistake and she begged for forgiveness from the leader. Featherstar stood there thinking for a moment or two but she soon came to her senses.

"All right, you're forgiven. Once you have your kits, we should be able to head back to Thunderclan, your clan mates miss you and they told me that I owed you and Pebblestar an apology." Featherstar mewed as she was confessing to what she has done. Tawnyfoot smiled as she nodded her head.

"Then the apology is accepted. I would be able to head back to thunderclan soon." Tawnyfoot mewed. Soon Pebblestar entered the den.

"So you're making ends meet by apologizing to the cats that you have deemed to be wrong? That is progress on what a leader should do, I know you're still learning but it's best we should leave Tawnyfoot so she can get some rest. You're more than welcome to stay." Pebblestar mewed.

"Oh thank you." Featherstar responded. Soon the two leaders left the den as they went off to have a conversation on what the clans have meant for all.

The sun soon turned into a moon as a yowl came from the nursery. The two sleeping leaders sprang up as they knew what that sound meant, it was Tawnyfoot and she was kitting. Reedsplash was going her best to keep the warrior calm but she was not as easy to weigh down compared to her days as an apprentice. Soon the two leaders bolted in as Mudpool was awake and moving around as well. They all soon arrived as they heard what the two cats were doing in the nursery.

"What is going on?" Pebblestar mewed.

"It must be Tawnyfoot, she's in there kitting." Mudpool guessed, he soon spun and entered the nursery at a rapid pace as the two leader soon followed shortly after, Robinflight was also awake as he was wondering what the screeching was as he made his way to the nursery to figure out what was going on.

"Is there any cat in the nursery?" Robinflight mewed.

"It's Tawnyfoot, she's kitting. Guard the camp in case an unwelcomed visitor comes in and tries to snatch the kits away." Pebblestar responded as he poked his head out from the nursery as he tried to get his warrior to follow an order. Pebblestar's head soon slipped back into the nursery as Robinflight soon took up guarding position.

The two leaders and the nursery queen had the warrior pinned down to ease Mudpool's work as a medicine cat. Tawnyfoot didn't find the pain unbearable compared to the days of her first kitting. Mudpool nudged a stick over for Tawnyfoot to gnaw on. The two leaders looked on as the medicine cat was busy doing what he knew best.

"Tawnyfoot, if you feel any pain, bite down on the stick and the kits would be out in no time." Mudpool mewed to her. Tawnyfoot gave him growl as she knew what she was doing as she had kits before. She bit down onto the stick as she felt a kit wiggle around. Reedsplash looked from the other end as she saw a kit slowly slip out from the warrior. She began to lick it as she wanted to make sure it was breathing. The kit squeaked as it wiggled back to the mother.

"One kit alive and I don't know how many more." Reedsplash mewed. Soon Tawnyfoot was gnawing on the stick.

Inch by inch, a group of loners were sneaking up on the Shadowclan camp, the yowling of Tawnyfoot had brought their attention as they were using the darkness to surprise the cats and catch them off guard.

Falconwing peeked around the camp as he was keeping guard while Robinflight peeked into the nursery seeing that there were two kits squirming around as Tawnyfoot wasn't finished. Robinflight peeked back out keeping his guard up as he heard some rumbling from the bushes. He tensed up wondering what the movement was as he soon saw the bushes go silent. He soon peeked back into the nursery to see a third kit join the mother as the She-cat wasn't done. He peeked around and out again as he heard the bushes move again. His claws came out of from the paws as he was ready to fight whatever was approaching. Soon they sprang.

"You have four healthy kits Tawnyfoot." Mudpool announced. But before they could continue, they heard yowling as Falconwing ran into the nursery as he was worried and startled.

"We don't know what is going on but all cats need to be in the camp, we're under attack!" Falconwing yowled. He sprang out from the nursery as he saw a cat approach it. The cats soon began to give out orders.

"Mudpool you stay here and take care of Tawnyfoot, me and Featherstar will try to drive away the attackers." Pebblestar ordered, the two leaders soon jumped from the nursery as they saw what was going on, a group of loners were attacking Shadowclan camp as they were wondering where Tawnyfoot was. Rosepetal despite being blind in one eye was leading the attack. Featherstar and Pebblestar leaped about attacking any loners they could find. Rosepetal soon saw that the pathway to the nursery was completely open.

Rosepetal bounded her way to the nursery but she felt a thud throw her off as she fell to the ground. She looked up to see Robinflight as his breath puffed with anger. It was clear the tom had rage in his eyes.

"Take one more step at the nursery and I'll tear your fur off." Robinflight threatened the loner as he quickly placed himself between the Nursery entrance and the attacking She-cat. Rosepetal ignored his demand as she tackled him down biting his throat. Robinflight scratched viciously at her sides spilling out the battle scarred she-cat's blood as they became mangled in fur and dirt. Robinflight soon threw off Rosepetal.

"Your loving she-cat won't be much help to you when I kill her, her kits and you because she killed her mate." Rosepetal hissed as she bounded after him. Robinflight quickly stepped away causing Rosepetal to miss her target as she plummeted to the ground.

"She never loved Yewberry and she will never obey your commands. Rowanstar was right you were working for Briarstar." Robinflight tried to convince her about what really happened. Rosepetal leaped at Robinflight as she tried to tackle him again from bitter rage, she missed again as Robinflight soon spun around and raked his claws over Rosepetal's remaining eye.

Rosepetal screeched in pain as blood began to seep from her other eye as she couldn't see what was going on anymore. She shook her head completely disorientated as she lost her footing and crashed to the ground. Her body hits with a hard thud as she was struggling to get up.

"How dare you take my remaining vision away from me you mangy tom cat!" Rosepetal spat as she spun around as she had no remaining sight to see her targets properly. She tried her best to sense where Robinflight was but he was long gone attacking another loner. But something else was coming as it smelt fresh blood.

A loud piercing howl was soon heard as the cats spun around figuring out what that sound was. Soon dark shapes came pouring down into Shadowclan camp catching the cats completely by surprise as they were trying to figure out what it was it soon became clear with their large amber eyes and flesh tearing teeth and pelt as black as night that the cats recognized what these beasts were.

"WOLVES!" Falconwing yowled. Soon the beast leaped far as it snatched a loner in its long snout tearing the poor cat to pieces, the cats knew what these animals were capable of and they soon knew they had to flee. Robinflight soon headed into the nursery as he raised the alarm for all cats to evacuate at once.

"Wolves are attacking Shadowclan we must leave at once!" Robinflight shouted as he bounded in with Pebblestar and Featherstar.

"Grab the kits and go!" Featherstar instructed Tawnyfoot as the four cats grabbed the newborn kits as they bounded out of the nursery while the Wolves were tearing up the loners. Soon the Shadowclan cats were out of the camp with the yips and yowls of the ferocious beasts echoing across the territories. There was no turning back.

**[A/N]: Sorry this took so long but I wasn't really feeling up to it until a couple of days ago when I started to feel somewhat better but I feel really run down. Also I'm starting to get bored with this story so the three trials would be reduced to two since I want to move on and do another story for you.**

**Loners have attacked Shadowclan while Tawnyfoot was kitting but the Wolves smelled fresh blood and wanted to make a meal out of them, who is going to die from these beasts, keep reading to find out.**

**Also nearly 1,750 visits, 22 reviews and over 50k words sets a new record for stories that have been read in 2 and a half months. I'm impressed since the stories I get sometimes don't get any views for a day but I feel proud for those that help. Cheers.**


	29. Kits, blood and wolves Part 2

The cats raced as fast as possible knowing that the wolves would be following them. Tawnyfoot was carrying one of her newborn kits as she sensed that whoever faced a wolf wouldn't stand a chance if the beast caught up to it and ripped it apart. The shrieks of the animals continued to echo throughout the night. Soon the cats arrived in Thunderclan camp out of breath and exhausted. They never ran faster from danger than before. Falconwing collapsed from shortness of breath while Tawnyfoot headed into the nursery. The other cats followed as they put down the newborn kits as they all squirmed for warmth.

"Why are you back so soon and why is Shadowclan here?" Snowstorm mewed as he was confused on what was going on. Featherstar spoke out.

"Loners attacked us while Tawnyfoot was kitting, then wolves came and made us a screaming panic of felines as we raced all the way back here." Featherstar panted, she was breathless after what happened. Robinflight peeked into the nursery as he was looking at the squirming newborn kits. The other queens were not amused as they had fewer kits than her. Poppyspots looked at her two kits and Frostcloud looking at her only surviving tom. Most of her kits died shortly after they were born. The two queens looked at the four healthy kits as they were jealous about it.

"Looks like Tawnyfoot ate well." Poppyspots reported as she looked at the kits. Frostcloud looked at her only surviving kit as it tumbled around with the other queen's kits.

"I bet with that big of a litter, she'll run out of milk quickly." Frostcloud mewed as she looked at the kits. Running out of milk was deadly for a queen since they would have nothing to feed their kits with. They knew it was only a matter of time before the queen will go dry.

"How did the kitting go Tawnyfoot?" Shadowstep asked. Ivypaw followed him. Shadowstep had grown to his apprentice and was spending more time with her much to his discomfort.

"The kitting went fine; it's just that I'm exhausted because we ran from the wolves that showed up from nowhere." Tawnyfoot responded. Her breath was still shaky as she was panting hard.

"Slow your breathing down since we don't want you to get sick." Shadowstep warned her.

"Do you think the wolves would have followed us?" Pebblestar asked, his voice was still trembling with fear.

"From where we are, they wouldn't have followed us since there was plenty of prey to be found when those loners attacked." Falconwing responded as he slowly got back up. It was clear that they would be prey if they didn't watch their step.

"Well you're free to stay here for the night until the wolves go away." Featherstar offered. Pebblestar looked at her as he was wondering by what she had meant.

"You couldn't be any kinder for what you said." Pebblestar responded. "Shadowclan is grateful for cats like you." Soon the cats soon went to sleep as several cats took turns keeping their eyes open to look for any wolves that would be straying too close.

The sun was rising the next morning as Tawnyfoot's eyes opened as the rays filtered into the nursery. The kits were asleep and Tawnyfoot felt a warm breath on her cheek as her eyes opened as she was wondering what it was. If it was a wolf, they would have been alerted to their position. However it turned out to be much bigger. Tawnyfoot looked up as she saw the breath of huge black animal with horns. It was a bison.

"What are they doing here?"Tawnyfoot asked. Soon the screeching of a cat came from the medicine cat. Soon a kit Bison came running as Shadowstep hissed as the animal was trampling and eating his herb garden.

"They see the herbs as food." Snowstorm mewed. "They're a lot bigger than Mountain goats and a lot more dangerous." Snowstorm looked around to see Swiftbreeze drive the last of the beasts away. Pebblestar got up as he and the clan gathered around as they were ready to leave.

"I bet the wolves must have moved on, we should get going, see you at the next gathering" Pebblestar mewed, he soon turned his head as the cats left the camp one by one. It was clear that they were going to get out. Robinflight was the last to leave.

"I promise you that you would take very good care of your kits." Robinflight mewed to Tawnyfoot.

"I promise I will, if my first two kits got this far, then these will be just as healthy." Tawnyfoot responded. She gave the tom a lick on his cheek as Robinflight bounded away after his clan. Tawnyfoot knew that the clan rested between her and the kits.

Moons go by and the kits were growing up quickly on a rich diet of whatever the clan could find. However none of the kits were allowed to leave since the wolves were still a danger. The four kits, Maplekit, Tigerkit, Sparrowkit and Hawkkit were all playing around with the other kits when Tawnyfoot decided to get up from sunning herself as she spotted a blind she-cat straying close to the camp. One of her legs had swelled up as it was infected and her tail was broken in half. It was clear that Rosepetal wasn't finished. However she stood alone, it was clear the loners had either abandoned her or were killed off by the monsters. Tawnyfoot stood there looking at her, Soon Rosepetal left as she knew it would be impossible to take her on alone with Tawnyfoot and her clan by her side, what few loners were left with her decided to begin to plan on how they could take down the troublesome cat that caused so many problems before. Rosepetal knew that she would be victorious if everything went according to plan, she was going to slaughter Tawnyfoot but as she left to take up position, she was unaware that this fight was going to be her last.

The sun rose bright and early but half of the clan hadn't returned since many of them were busy transporting fish back and forth to the camp and there were shortages of cats among the clans. So the queens had to participate in the morning patrols. Tawnyfoot was fast asleep with Frostcloud and the kits in the nursery when Crowstorm's head peeked in.

"Tawnyfoot, it's you and me this morning, we'll be going on a patrol." Crowstorm mewed. Tawnyfoot woke up. She stretched out her long legs as she prepared to head out, she turned to Frostcloud with the 7 kits huddled together.

"Take good care of my kits until I get back." Tawnyfoot mewed to the sleeping queen.

"I will." Frostcloud muttered half asleep. Tawnyfoot soon exited the nursery. The two cats met up as they went on the patrol for the first time in moons but they were unaware that they were walking straight into a trap.

The two cats walked around their territory as they chatted and laughed together. Soon Tawnyfoot spotted fur that was sneaking around, she tensed up sensing that the wolves were nearby. Crowstorm tensed up too as he stood with his tail touching hers. Soon the wolf like tails slipped around as Crowstorm's snout bore out into a hiss as he warned them not to come near but these were just disguises. They weren't wolves at all.

Soon the cats leaped from the bushes as they began to attack, two cats attacked Crowstorm as Rosepetal confronted Tawnyfoot. The two cats hissed before Rosepetal took the first charge as she tackled the much bigger warrior to the ground. The two cats were fighting as they tumbled around heading near a cliff. Things were going to end in disaster.

Crowstorm managed to chase the two loners away as he realized the two cats were perilously close to the gorge where the river ran through. Crowstorm raced to the cliff where the two cats were and Rosepetal seemed to have overpowered the larger cat when Tawnyfoot had a trick up her sleeve. Using her back paws, she kicked Rosepetal viciously as she sent her up in the air. Tawnyfoot rolled free but before she-cat dart away, Rosepetal gripped her claws into Tawnyfoot's flanks as she was ready to pull her into the river with her. Tawnyfoot using her back paws again began to rake the underbelly of the blind cat. Rosepetal still had her claws sunken into the cat as she was trying to climb over her and push Tawnyfoot into the gorge. Rosepetal was slowly losing her grip as she desperately climbed further ripping apart the larger cat's flanks. Tawnyfoot was also losing her grip as Crowstorm approached her. He bit into the warrior's scruff to try to help her from slipping. However the weight of the two cats put together was more than Crowstorm could bear. Soon he was slipping too despite his paws kicking the dirt so he wouldn't fall in. Soon they couldn't bear it and with a sudden jerk forward, all three cats fell into the gorge below. The howls of the wolves terrified the cats as they all landed into the river with a thud, there was no turning back.

**[A/N]: Sorry this took so long since the end of semester is basically here and I should be focusing time on studying for my classes. But the finally would be the next chapter and who is going to live or die, read the last chapter to find out.**

**Also for this story when it is complete, I want 2k views, 25 reviews, 5 followers and 5 favorites. Can we get to that goal please? It would mean a lot to me Thank you.**

**So the three cats have landed into the river, takes your picks on who is going to live or die, make your guesses clear. I'll let you know in the last chapter.**


	30. A watery end to innocence

Crowstorm's head was the first to surface from the water as the river was dragging them with it. His first goal was to find somewhere in the fast flowing river to get ashore. But before he could begin, he needed to find Tawnyfoot first.

"Tawnyfoot?" Crowstorm shouted desperately but there was no reply. He yowled a second time but there was no response. Suddenly he felt something slap the back of him. Crowstorm turned to see a yellow tail drop into the water like a stone being thrown into water. Crowstorm dived to see that Rosepetal had Tawnyfoot by the soft part of her throat; her plan was to drown her. Crowstorm swam over and he sunk his teeth into the blind warrior's neck hard as she screeched as she let go of Tawnyfoot. Water was filling the blind cat as Crowstorm threw Rosepetal as he head smashed on a rock in the river; the water around her was becoming red as he wasn't paying attention. He turned to Tawnyfoot who was sinking into the river.

Crowstorm dived down as he rested his head under the warrior as he pushed her up to the surface. Their heads bobbed in the river as Tawnyfoot's green eyes opened. She was coughing out the water and gasping for air. Crowstorm was coughing too but he managed to rescue the cat he knew the most then Tawnyfoot spoke.

"Crowstorm." Tawnyfoot mewed. She coughed as she knew she was starting to head into rest. Crowstorm resisted the urge as he tried to keep her awake.

"Tawnyfoot stay with me, we'll get you to Shadowstep in no time." Crowstorm encouraged her. Tawnyfoot sunk her claws into Crowstorm as she was desperate to hold on. Soon a third cat surfaced, her head and scruff were bleeding into the river as she spoke.

"If you were to just follow the code of instead of heading out and being mates with that putrid shadowclan cat then none of this would be happening." Rosepetal mewed sinisterly. Tawnyfoot was angry about this.

"Yewberry was a horrible cat. He made me have kits when I was still an apprentice and you supported that fox hearted traitor!" Tawnyfoot shouted with all the breath that she had. "Robinflight was the best warrior Pebblestar has to offer and you say a small yippy cat like him would be nothing more than a cat who knows the truth? Yewberry supports Ashfur and Ashfur deserved to die in the pits of a fire!"

"Ashfur is the best cat that we have. You should kill the kits from another cat so why Yewberry didn't do so?" Rosepetal mewed as the three cats bobbed in the river; the current was becoming stronger and faster as there was a massive waterfall nearby. And at the bottom was Riverclan's camp.

"So you're saying that Ashfur deserved to stay in Starclan then? How much of a mouse brain are you?" Tawnyfoot spat back. She was kicking along with Crowstorm to find somewhere to get to shore but the river's fast pace and the fact that they were poor swimmers only made the situation worse. Soon it was inevitable that they would fall over the waterfall. "Save yourself Crowstorm." Tawnyfoot knew that she didn't want Crowstorm to go over with her.

"Are you insane?" Crowstorm yowled at her.

"I don't want you to fall over the waterfall with me!" Tawnyfoot cried to the warrior. She coughed as she felt the water splash upon them.

"What about you? I don't want you to fall over either. We can't save each other so get yourself to safety!" Tawnyfoot called to Crowstorm. Rosepetal was paddling closer and closer to them. She was mouse lengths away when Crowstorm had to make a tough decision. He gulped as Tawnyfoot let go of herself from Crowstorm. Crowstorm paddled away as he looked at her.

"What about you?" Crowstorm asked as he feared for her safety.

"I'll be fine; I'll see you very soon." Tawnyfoot called out. Crowstorm managed to get himself onto dry land as he watched that Rosepetal was mere mouse lengths away. Tawnyfoot spun as she sunk her teeth into Rosepetal's neck.

The two cats fought each other as their bodies tossed around into the water with Rosepetal trying to rake the warrior's side while Tawnyfoot was gnawing on the blind cat's neck. She swiped with her paw nearly cutting the blind cat's ear off as more of the water turned red. The cats continued to fight with Rosepetal's face getting cut into pieces soon it all happened. Both cats went over the waterfall. Tawnyfoot paused as everything soon slowed down she knew she had to do something quickly to avoid a gruesome death. At the bottom of the waterfall were several sharp pointy rocks that would impale a helpless animal if they fell over. Tawnyfoot soon broke free from Rosepetal as she kicked the critically wounded cat down. Tawnyfoot bounded trying to get as far away from the rocks at possible. Soon everything sped up back to normal as Rosepetal fell and hit the bottom. The rocks impaling her into her body and skull, Rosepetal twitched as he voice gurgled as blood flowed off of the rocks. She was killed on impact. Tawnyfoot soon fell into the river mere tail lengths away with a hard thud. Her body bobbed on the river as she drifted down river, soon a cat grabbed her.

Crowstorm bounded down to Riverclan camp from a gentle slope to as the thoughts of Tawnyfoot raced through his mind. He soon made it to the border of their camp as he crossed the stepping stones with ease. He soon saw Doeflight dragging a cat from the river, the cat he quickly realized that the cat being dragged was Tawnyfoot.

"Tawnyfoot? Are you all right?" Crowstorm asked, Tawnyfoot was silent. Doeflight spoke out about the cat.

"Fetch Berryshine, I got to make sure that she didn't die on impact, she fell into the river pretty hard." Doeflight mewed. Crowstorm ran off to fetch Berryshine. Tawnyfoot lay there completely blacked out. When she woke up she was back in Starclan.

"Where am I?" Tawnyfoot asked nervously. Rowanstar padded up to her with a smile across his muzzle.

"You did it Tawnyfoot, you've done the prophecy that no cat else could have the courage to muster." Rowanstar mewed.

"What prophecy? All I knew that I was supposed to repopulate the clan after something disastrous happened. I am completely confused and I also may have killed two cats by mistake." Tawnyfoot mewed as she admitted her wrong doings.

"Yeah the disaster was Rosepetal and Yewberry you or one of your kits was going to kill the both of them and now the trials are over." Rowanstar mewed.

"What trials, this prophecy made no sense to begin with what is going on?" Tawnyfoot called out. She was beginning to panic because of this. Rowanstar soon turned around and began to walk away. "Wait where are you going? I still have so many questions to ask you don't walk away on me!" Rowanstar soon turned back around to Tawnyfoot.

"So you're saying is that the prophecy made no sense so who was the cat who was made to bear the kits?" Tawnyfoot mewed. She was still asking about it.

"It does make no sense what do ever and all cats can have the kits?" Tawnyfoot asked, she was on the verge of going insane because her answers weren't clearly answered. Rowanstar still stood there thinking.

"Basically." Rowanstar answered he continued to walk away to a frustrated Tawnyfoot. But she had one more question.

"Am I going to starclan?" Tawnyfoot asked, she took a nasty fall off a waterfall and she was knocked out.

"This is just your dream; you will be waking up soon." Rowanstar mewed before he walked off fading from her memory.

"Come back Rowanstar!" Tawnyfoot called out, it was clear that she wasn't completely satisfied.

Tawnyfoot woke up as her green eyes flickered. It was clear that she was out for a while. All the cats closest to her had gathered around wondering if she was going to starclan or not. Her leg and flanks were wrapped in cobwebs but it was clear that she was going to live.

"How long was I out for?" Tawnyfoot asked. She looked around as the medicine cat was feeling all over for anymore breaks in her bones. She wasn't going to have any strength to move around for a couple more days so she was going to be stuck in the medicine cat's den. After a couple of grueling long days, Tawnyfoot stood up. She was sore from the fall and completely unable to move her legs freely. She stiffly moved her legs without bending them. Her body will ache if she did so she knew she had to keep them straight. Crowstorm picked her up and brought her back to camp while two Riverclan warriors brought up the rear. Soon they arrived in Thunderclan camp as Featherstar padded over to them.

"What happened, you were gone for some time." Featherstar mewed to the two warriors, there were exhausted from the events that previously happened.

"We were on a patrol when Rosepetal and a group of loners attacked us. They circled around us and the three of us fell into the gorge below. I managed to save myself but Tawnyfoot and Rosepetal both went over the waterfall." Crowstorm mewed. He was recalling the events that happened prior and the others were wondering if Tawnyfoot was okay.

"Did Tawnyfoot make it?" Featherstar asked worried. She was pacing back and forth wondering if she survived.

"She did, but barely. She's pretty sore even after staying in Riverclan for Three days." Crowstorm mewed. "She still too sore to move on her own."

"Will she have any more kits?" Featherstar asked worried that one of her warriors wouldn't have any more kits for the clan.

"Only time would tell." Shadowstep mewed. He padded out with Ivypaw to see a stiff legged cat laying in the middle of the camp. "I have some herbs that would help with stiffness of a cat. But it's going to be a while." Shadowstep dragged Tawnyfoot away as he went to go treat her. Tawnyfoot's kits watched wondering if their mother was going to recover. This remained uncertain to them.

A moon goes by without any wrong doing between the clans. Tawnyfoot emerges from the medicine cat's den like a new cat. Her legs were shaky due to her being in the den for so long as she stumbled around. Shadowstep was supporting her weakest side to make sure she didn't fall. Tawnyfoot was struggling to maintain her balance.

"Take one step at a time, there's no need to rush." Shadowstep mewed to Tawnyfoot who was having trouble balancing herself; Ivypaw was on the other side of her ready to catch her in case she fell. Crowstorm padded over wondering how Tawnyfoot was doing.

"How is she doing?" Crowstorm asked politely as the two medicine cats were balancing her.

"She's fine, we're teaching her how to walk again, as it turns out she will make a complete recovery though it has taken a while. We're just getting her used to her paws and to make sure she doesn't stumble around, those last few moons were rough as it was for her and I think the clans should be able to relax and be at ease for many moons to come." Shadowstep responded. Tawnyfoot nearly fell over but he was able to catch her in time. "We got her used to bending the points where she wasn't able to and it's still bothering her but not as much."

"I'm glad to hear that." Crowstorm responded but Tawnyfoot fell over onto Ivypaw's side.

"Looks like I will be able to live for moons to come, I might even be an elder, must have lots of kits before I become one." Tawnyfoot mewed. Crowstorm laughed with Tawnyfoot as she laughed as well.

"Take your life one day at a time and you will be there soon." Crowstorm responded. All the cats laughed as they knew that they had a bright future ahead.

Tawnyfoot made a full recovery from that day on, she would continue to serve her clan with the training of apprentices and she bore out many more kits for the clan. She will survive until the day that her legs would give out on her. No matter what the weather, she knew she had cats that would support her.

**[A/N]: So this story is completed and I hoped you enjoyed it all. Review on what you think of the story and ways to improve on future stories ahead. Should I do more Warriors stories or move on to something else. I would like to thank you all for reading and reviewing the story. I would say it to the bottom of my heart that I would have made the longest story in the course of a few months, I wish you all good luck and keeping on reading these stories. I'll see you as soon as possible with the next story ahead and it is something I have been saving and thinking and rethinking over. So without further ado, keep your eyes open for it.**


End file.
